The Grand Finale
by LenoreDeAmor
Summary: 28 tributes will go into the arena. 8 tributes will emerge from the area as victors, but only one can be the ultimate winner. This is the story of the final Hunger Games, and it's not going to disappoint.
1. final tribute list! yay! :

Done with the tributes, finally! If I reserved a spot for you, I need your tribute form ASAP! Congrats to all of the tributes selected!

District 1

Male: Frederick Sheen (myself)

Female: Nessa Valentine (EbunnyLove)

District 2

Male: Alex Carter (osborne1211)

Female: Reserved (Megalor9)

District 3

Male: George Cannondale (Lady Minnie McG)

Female: Laina Sunbeam (goldie 031)

District 4

Male: Tarpon Buoy (myself)

Female Salmon Craybess (myself)

District 5

Male: Haymitch Abernathy Jr. (Pitch5321)

Female: Sarena Willow (Lady Minnie McG)

District 6

Male: Albert Coddlemeyer (Third Weasley Twin)

Female: Lucina Carlisle (Call of the Mockingjay)

District 7

Male: Axel Ramdile (Osborne1211)

Female: Claudine Eberly (HungerGamesGirl98)

District 8

Male: Claude Nero (Hanabi Nanami)

Female: Stefeny Hubird (Third Weasley Twin)

District 9

Male: Benedict Mae (Theguywithfeet)

Female: Alina Walsh (Call of the Mockingjay)

District 10

Male: Madsen Senden (Osborne 1211)

Female: Ehna Barron (Eitne Escsasy)

District 11

Male: Mason Finder (Call of the Mockingjay)

Female: Ciara Gra (Ginny0the-red-head)

District 12

Male: RESERVED (BittrsweetDream)

Female RESERVED (BittrsweetDream)

District 13

Male: Fergus McKlain (Future Starkid Member)

Female Florence King (FutureStarkidMember)

Capitol

Male: Taylor Carson (Redwolf11)

Female: Sarya Smith (Future Starkid Member)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any time, please submit a tribute or two to my good friends Osborne1211 and Future Starkid Member, they helped me a lot with my tributes, just paying it forward :D**


	2. Chapter 1

This is the story of the hunger games that took place after the successful rebellion. All 12, and now the 13th districts, as well as the capitol, are required to hold reapings and select two tributes to compete in the final hunger games. The following is a copy of the speech read by newly appointed President Paylor while announcing the games.

Hunger games origins

Many, many years ago, there took place the first of two rebellions. This rebellion was lead by district thirteen. This rebellion was called 'the dark days' by the old capitol. This rebellion was unsuccessful. As a result, the districts were to be punished. District thirteen however, was too powerful to be punished. They struck a deal with the capitol: to pretend to not exist in exchange for solitude. As a result, the other twelve districts believed that district thirteen had been obliterated.

But there was still the matter of punishing the other twelve districts. The punishment ended up to be this: an annual set of games in which a male and female child, aged twelve to eighteen, from each district was to participate. The winner received fame and fortune. It was, and still is, a fight to the death. These games, however, will include two new sets of tributes, from district thirteen, and the capitol. IN addition, only twenty of the twenty eight tributes will have to die. The other eight will survive and live on as victors.

Even though these are technically the 76th official hunger games, they are named the 77th, in honor of Katniss Everdeen's final mission during the war, and all of those who died so the rest of their fellow Panem citizens could be freed. Let these final games be a reminder of those lost.

So this is an SYOT, all spots are open except for the district 4 spots! Here is the tribute form:

Name

Age

Gender

District

Appearance

-hair

-eyes

-nose

-mouth

-body type

-skin

-any other distinguishing characteristics

Bloodbath or not?

Personality

Family

Friends

Personal History

Strengths

Weaknesses

Fear

Career? (if districts 1 or 2, it will be assumed unless you say otherwise)

Allies

Weapon of choice

Reaping outfit

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction to being Reaped/Bolunteered

Training strategy:

Interview strategy:

Interview outfit:

Arena strategy:

Preferred death?

Likely romance?

Token

Mutt ideas

Arena ideas

Any other details?


	3. Chapter 2 sponsoring and such

***SYOT still open***

Okay, so this is how it is going to work: since the new Capitol government wants to show that they are more merciful than the previous government, there will be eight survivors out of the arena. Yes, eight. But twenty tributes will still die. At the end, whoever had the most kills will be the winner, and receive one wish of their choosing granted, within reason, while the other seven will still receive rewards (nice houses, riches, etc.)

Bloodbaths: you don't need to put a lot of thought into these, just maybe a basic history, one that is still believable.

Sponsoring:

Anyone who reviews gets 1 point towards a tribute of their choosing.

Anyone who submits a usable tribute gets 10 points per tribute

Weapons:

Sword 8

Bow&arrow 8

Trident 9

Knife 5

Poison dart gun 3

Food:

Water(full container) 3

Granola bars 4

Small meal (serves 1 tribute) 5

Full meal (serves 2 tributes) 7

Extravagant meal (serves 3+ tributes) 10

Others

Poison 6

Matches 8

Antibiotics: 9

Basic first aid kit (heals most minor scrapes and basic injuries) 5

Sunscreen: 3

Burn relief gel: 5

Needle and thread (stitching wounds, clothes, etc. ) 5

Arena will only be revealed when to comes to that part of the story.

The reapings will be done district by district, but only though the eyes of one tribute per district. Every tribute will have a POV at some point.

I still need: both genders for districts: 2,3,5,6,10,12.. Girls for d: 8,11,13 guys for d: 7,9, and the Capitol. Remember, even if you submit a bloodbath, you get sponsor points.


	4. District 1 reapings

_POV: Nessa Valentine, age 18_

It's never easy sleeping the day before you volunteer yourself for potential death. Personally, I have no idea how I accomplished it. But I guess I managed to, because now I find myself waking up to the sound of my mother yelling up the stairs to me. My mother is a well known and respected seamstress. Many people in the district come to her, because she will still help you, even if you can't afford it. She also makes the best quality dresses in the district, and 90% of the dresses worn to the reapings are either made by her, or knockoffs of her designs. My dad is a jeweler, and a favorite of Capitol citizens. The Valentine brand is known all over Panem. This is part of the reason I want to volunteer for the Hunger Games this year. I want to stop being known as Kaiya and Dale Valentine's daughter. I want people to know me as Nessa Valentine, Winner of the 77th and final Hunger Games.

"Nessa, sweetheart, I'm off to work!" my mom exclaims. My dad has already left, he gets to his shop at the crack of dawn."I left your breakfast at the kitchen table! See you at the reaping! I love you!"

I reply with an "I love you too!", then I hear the door close. I rise, shake the sleep out of my eyes, and then spend some time in the bathroom making myself look presentable. I slip into my favorite silvery dress and a pair of black flats. As I slide a black headband into my wavy, shoulder-length red hair, I hear someone at the door. I know who it is, despite my lack of X-ray vision, so I race downstairs and open the door for Katerina. She won the 73rd Hunger Games, and will be my mentor this year, if I am successful in volunteering. It's the last set of games, and my last year to be eligible. Katerina talked me into volunteering a few weeks ago, and since then has told every eligible female in the district not to volunteer, at the risk of facing her wrath. Since she is a victor, everyone is quite frightened, yet respectful of her. She has a huge personality, so people tend to call her the life of the party. I, on the other hand, tend to be more shy around strangers, and only outgoing when I am amongst friends or those I trust.

Today, Katerina wears a short magenta dress and a pair of gold sequined heels, with matching accessories. The funny part is, my mom made her dress, and my dad, her accessories. She steps inside the door, chattering incessantly about how fun the next few weeks are going to be, how cool it will be to have houses together in the Victors Village, and other nonsense. She acts as though I have already won, and I don't have the heart to bring her back to reality. Only one tribute comes out alive. And there are four extra tributes these Games, so my chances are even slimmer. Even though I have been training for as long as I can remember, it doesn't guarantee me a victory. We walk to my kitchen table, and I begin to eat as she talks about my strategy for the volunteering.

"Like, as soon as they say the reaped tributes name, you have to yell out and claim your spot. I'm pretty sure that no other girls will volunteer. They better not." She says, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow. I smile into my eggs. There's no way anyone else will volunteer.

After I finish my breakfast, we head out the door, and I rub my birthmark. It's shaped like a star, and it's on my neck. We head out to the square where the reaping will take place, and there is already a good amount of people there. I walk over to the eighteens section as Katerina gives me a few last minute tips on volunteering. I give her a hug goodbye as I go stand with the other girls my age. She stands in the area reserved for families and gives me a huge grin and a thumbs-up as our district escort steps on stage and everyone quiets down.

Our district escort's name is Liliana. She has different pastel-colored hair each year, this year's color being white. She explains with a sigh:

"I know some of you may find my hair color choice bland… well I figured I would go with something classic, since this is the last games and all." She begins to get choked up, then collects herself and goes on:

"It's time to select our lucky district representative! Ladies first, of course." She begins to fish around in the large glass bowl, and then plucks a name from the orb.

I take a deep breath, readying myself to confidently shout, when Liliana speaks: "Nessa Valentine!"

Everyone in the crowd begins to whisper, confused. They all know that I was intent on volunteering this year. I walk with my head high to the stage, finding a confidence I didn't even know I had, while glaring at the audience, daring one of them to pipe up. No one does.

"Any volunteers?" questions Liliana. "No? Oh my, that's a first! Well congratulations Nessa! You will be representing District one in the very last Hunger Games!"

I find Katerina in the crowd and shoot her a huge grin. This is going to be perfect.

Next, Liliana reaches into the boy's bowl and picks out a name: "Benjamin Sheen". Next thing I know, a rather large boy I have seen around school roars: "I VOLUNTEER!" and sprints to the stage. "My name is Frederick Sheen." He tells Liliana with a determined look on his face. "Oh, how brave! That was your little brother you volunteered for, right?"

"No, he's older than me." Frederick says, embarrassment flashing across his face.

"Oh." Liliana says awkwardly. "Well congratulations! You are District one's final male representative for the Hunger Games!"

Just then, the mayor, Mr. Silver Dazzle, takes the microphone from Liliana.

"Hello everyone, Mayor Dazzle here!" He shoots the crowd a large grin. A frown flashes across Lilana's face as the spotlight is stolen from her. "The capitol has informed me that I will be the individual to share some fantastic news with you all, as well as the rest of Panem!" He clears his throat and goes on: "Since there are so many tributes this year, the new government has declared that there shall be eight tributes who will survive the arena! Only twenty will have to die. The tribute that makes the most kills will be declared the winner!" The crowd goes wild. "Alright people settle down, settle down." Mr. Dazzle says, grinning once again. "This means that there is a chance for both of our courageous tributes to make it home to District One, bringing with them the honor, and glory of being crowned the home district to the winner of the final Hunger Games!" and on that note, Frederick and I are ushered offstage, into the Justice Building that looms over the square.

_The goodbyes_

As I sit in a blinding-white room in the Justice building, I think about how they could really use a change in decoration. And I think about who is going to visit me. Not Katerina, she's my mentor. So probably just my parents. I sit for a little while longer, and all of a sudden, the door bursts open. It's my parents. They had no idea that I was going to volunteer. I thought they would be angry, so I told Katerina to make sure they didn't find out. I anticipated that they would be angry, but boy was I wrong.

My mom runs over to me, grinning from ear to ear. She envelopes me in a rib-crushing hug, while saying:

"We're so proud of you, so proud. Katerina told us about how you were planning on volunteering anyway. We wanted you to, but we didn't want you to feel pressured to, if that makes sense. This is fantastic! Because you have a great chance at making it home." Her excitement was palpable. She lets me go and my dad takes over, briefly hugging me while saying "You know we love you. Like your mother said, we're so proud of you. Now go out there and do your best to bring home a victory. We'll see you when you get back." Dad gives me a braided leather necklace with a heart shaped gemstone on it. Half of the heart is composed of a ruby, the other half, a sapphire. "I saw you eyeing it in my store the other day. I know the chain was originally made of platinum, but I figured that leather would be more sturdy for the arena."

"Thanks Dad, I love it." I smile at my parents and run my thumb along the smooth surface of the stone. "I love you guys. And I _will_ come home alive."

I smiled as the Peacekeeper came in and escorted them out.

_The train ride_

_POV: Frederick Sheen, age 17_

Why did she have to go and pick his name? And why did she ask if he was my younger brother? Ugh. I've only talked to her once, and I already hate her. Why do escorts have to be so… annoying? I kick the wall of my compartment on the train, and then wince as pain shoots up my leg. Ouch. My pain goes away as I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I give myself a wink, and flop down on the bed in the room, shirtless, as I think about the day's events. I had a feeling of dread when I headed to the reapings this morning. But I never thought that Benjamin would get reaped. He was far too weak to even consider fighting in the arena. So, as always, I had to save his wimpy butt. I wasn't even planning on volunteering. When he came to say goodbye, I promised him that I would make it out. And I will. The positive thing about this whole thing is that my district partner is an absolute fox. She'll be begging to be with me next time she gets to see me. Who wouldn't? All of the girls at school couldn't resist me. They say my green eyes are more breathtaking than emeralds, and my hair is like spun gold protruding from my scalp. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but hey, it's true. Every girl wants my well-muscled bod. But being with the same girl for more than two days is boring. My motto: "on to the next one". My brother says that my "womanizing ways" are a result of my mom cheating on my dad and leaving us. Added to the fact that my first serious girlfriend supposedly "broke my heart". Honestly, she was crazy anyway. Ben is always trying to think of logical explanations for everything. As a token, he gave me an uncut piece of marble hanging from a cord, forming a necklace. It was our mother's first and only gift to him. It's pathetic, but hey, it's all we've got.

I fall asleep thinking about Ben, and all of the girls back home in district one who would be devastated if I died. Next thing I know, I'm woken up by the sound of someone knocking at the door. I open the door (still shirtless) to see my hot district partner standing there.

"Hey there." I grin as I flex my toned muscles.

"Hi…?" She says "you might want to put on a shirt, it's time for lunch and we're going to watch the reapings."

"Okay babe. You lead, I'll follow. In fact, I think I'd follow you just about anywhere…" I say, looking her up and down. I grab my shirt off of the floor and put it on. Next thing I know, I'm being pinned to the wall by my partner.

"Don't. Call. Me. Babe." She hisses through her pearly whites.

"Oooh, you're feisty. I like them feisty." I say back, with a wink.

She lets go of me and begins laughing. "Just hurry up, Liliana has been complaining about hunger pangs for an hour now." She says as she heads out the door. I follow her, closing the door behind me.

We start walking, towards the dining car, I presume, and I decide to strike up a conversation.

"So, sweetheart, I don't even know your name…" I prompt.

"Nessa, Nessa Valentine. What's yours?" she questions

"Frederick. Frederick Sheen." We reach the dining car, and I open the door for her, like any real man should. She pauses, smiles, and says "Well Frederick, I have a feeling that we are going to be very good friends."


	5. Sponsor points D2 reapings soon

So, based off of the reviews and tributes I've gotten so far, here are the sponsor points:

EbunnyLove: 11

RedWolf11: 11

Osborne1211:30

Megalor9:10

LadyMinnieMcG:20

Goldie031:10

Pitch5321:10

ThirdWeasleyTwin:20

Call of the Mockingjay:30

HungerGamesGirl98:10

Hanabi Nanami:10

Theguywithfeet: 10

Eitne Escasy:10

Ginny-the-red-head:10

BittrsweetDream: 20

FutureStarkidMember:30

Remember, I put sponsoring rules and such in my second chapter. If your tribute/tributes die, you can still sponsor other tributes. PM me when you want to spend your sponsor points! I will be doing a bit of sponsoring myself, to fit the story. I've been scheming about who will be in an alliance with who and how people die :D most fun part of the whole thing… :) Remember: for every review (about my writing) you submit, you get a sponsor point!


	6. District 2 Reapings

**Author's note: I know both of my reaping are from the POV of a girl, but I just felt like I could write more about them… I will do male reaping POVs, I promise. I am trying to produce one reaping a day, but I have a life other than this, so please be patient :) For more great SYOTs, visit these people's profiles: Future Starkid Member, Osbornee1211, and Harrypotterfan382. Submit tributes to them too :) Thanks a bunch! **

_POV: Layna Ridge, 17_

"Today's the day. You can do it." I chant this over and over again to myself in the mirror. I trace the scar on my cheek and think: _Today's the day you've been waiting for. Breathe in, breathe out. _I splash some water on my face and smile. Today's the day my life will change. Today is the day that I will be successful in volunteering for the Hunger Games. Today is the day that I will finally leave this house, and make something of myself. I pull on my favorite green skirt and a plain white t-shirt. I quickly run a brush through my dark brown hair, and go to wake up my sisters.

The twins share a room. They're thirteen, and I absolutely love them to death. "Baris, Maurya, wake up sleepyheads! Its reaping day" I say as I gently shake them awake.

"Aww, do we have to?" complains Baris. "Just five more minutes!" pleads Maurya.

"Fine! I'll just eat blueberry waffles alone then." I say teasingly.

"We're up!" the twins say in unison. Blueberry waffles are their favorite breakfast. I smile as I help them off of the top bunk of their bed. They always sleep together. I go downstairs and start pouring pre-made mix into the waffle maker. Within a few minutes, I place the crisp waffles on the table and the twins come to eat. We have casual chatter while eating. Then, naturally, the conversation turns to the games.

"You're going to try and volunteer again, right?" asks Maurya.

I nod my head as I chew. I swallow, and then say "yes, so when I win, I can take you guys with me to live in Victor's village."

"Yay!" The twins cheer. I glance at the clock and realize that it's 8:00, meaning that the reapings for District one are starting. It's super important that I watch in order to see who the other Careers are, because they're going to be my allies. I turn on the Television in the room as the District one escort reaches into the reaping ball and pulls out a name. "Nessa Valentine" she reads. A redheaded girl confidently makes her way up to the stage. She seems to be a good ally, and I am pleased. It seems that no one is volunteering… how strange. Just then, my parents walk into the room and see us all eating together. "Alayna Ridge! How dare you feed your sisters this terrible food!" scolds my mother. She takes my plate and tosses it into the garbage. "No more of that junk for you!" My father shuts the television off just as a large blonde boy volunteers and jumps on stage. _Another good ally, _I think. "No more television for you!" That is pretty much all my parents say to me: "Alayna, why are you such a disgrace?" "Alayna why can't you be more like your sisters?" "Alayna Ridge! No more (fill in the blank) for you!" It gets rather tedious after a while. They only call me by my full name, whereas the twins call me by my nickname, Layna. In fact, I can't recall my parents saying 'I love you' to me before. My only escape is training. It lets me forget the rest of the world.

I sigh as my parents leave, and quickly get up to turn the TV on again. Right as I turn it on, I see District one's mayor talking about how eight tributes will be allowed to survive the arena this time. This means my chances are even higher! All of the careers can get out of the arena! This erases any doubts I had of volunteering. I do a little victory dance, then stop as I see the clock. It's 8:15! The reapings start at 8:30! I hurry the twins out the door, and before I know it, we're at the town square, situated under the Nut, which is looming overhead. I bring the twins to the thirteens area, and I go stand with my friends in the seventeens area. My best friend Mia greets me with a warm smile, and a hug. She isn't nervous, because she knows I'm going to volunteer. She would never consider it, because she has seven siblings to take care of, since both her parents work full-time. Mia and I find the rest of our friends, Nikki, Marisol, Jess, and Kailey. We all chat about our predictions for the arena. They offer me friendly advice and wish me luck, just as our district escort, Dee, begins talking into the microphone. We all grab hands and smile to each other.

"Welcome, welcome! Welcome to the final reaping of tributes from District two!" She pats her hair (black on one side, white on the other), and goes on. "Let's begin, shall we?" She fishes around in the female's bowl and pulls out a name: "Mia Keebler!" The five of us freeze, and I realize two things: one: that she means my best friend, and two: that everyone is looking at me. I squeak out a weak "I volunteer!" Dee squints into the audience and questions: "Did I just hear someone volunteering?"

I find my voice and pipe up: "yeah, it was me. I volunteer." I make my way up to the stage, doing my best to keep my head up high. I reach the stage and see my parents' shocked faces. A huge grin forms on my face. I wink at the camera and say into the microphone: "My name is Alayna Ridge, and I am volunteering to be the last female tribute for district two." I hear my friends begin to clap, initiating clapping throughout the whole crowd, which makes me smile even bigger. Dee attempts to quiet the crowd, and after much 'hush now, hush!" –ing on her part, they finally quiet down. Next, she reaches into the Male's bowl and pulls out a name "Johnath-" We never hear the rest of the name. A tall, muscular, blonde boy shouts "I volunteer!" And runs up to the stage. Ironic, considering the district one boy was tall, blonde, and muscular as well… I wonder if all of the career boys will be tall and blonde. When he reaches the stage, Dee prompts: "Your name is…?"

"Alex Carter" He replies smoothly. "Well Alex Carter, congratulations! You and miss Alayna here will be representing our district in the very last set of Hunger Games!" Dee exclaims. Now facing the crowd, she shouts: "let's hear it for our tributes! Let them do us proud and bring district two a victory!" The crowd goes wild. The two of us shake hands and are ushered off of the stage.

_The goodbyes_

I sit nervously in a lavishly decorated room in the Justice Building as I await the arrival of those who have come to say goodbye. The door opens, and my friends pour inside. The next ten minutes are full of hugs, tears, and last minute advice. When the peacekeeper comes to take them out of the room, I am still brushing tears off of my face. I told myself I wouldn't cry. I wait for what feels like a long time, then poke my head out of the door.

"Where are my sisters?" I ask the peacekeeper standing guard.

"They aren't coming." He replies. "you have no other visitors. Come. It's time to get on the train."

I am absolutely enraged. My parents didn't allow my sisters to come and say goodbye? What kind of foul monsters would deny me, and them, that? Is this some kind of sick punishment? I am convinced now, more than ever that I made the right choice in volunteering. I collect myself, then follow the peacekeeper out of the building.

_The train ride_

_POV: Alex Carter, age 17_

My eyes dart around my compartment. I'm still dressed in my reaping outfit-a blue button down and black jeans. My mom says the button down brings out the color of my eyes. I nervously jiggle my leg up and down, unable to stay still. I can't stop thinking about how sad my mom looked as she was saying goodbye. She gave me a look- like she had decided that I was dead already. I only volunteered to help save the family. If I win, we would never have to worry about anything ever again. She would be worry-free. I know I have a great chance at winning-especially with eight tributes coming out alive. I've been training for this practically my whole life. This was my last shot to change our lives. All I can do is pray that I make it out. I'm excited to compete in the games, it's like a new adventure! And if it comes down to it, I know exactly how to kill the other careers- with poison. I'm sure that there's gonna be some kind of poisonous food in the arena. I'm good at figuring out what's edible and what isn't. I'll just feed it to the other careers, and they'll drop like flies. It's the perfect plan.

As I dream about coming home as a victor, I hear a soft knock on the door. "Mr. Carter?" It's Dee. I open the door, and she tells me: "It's time for lunch. Are you hungry? We are also about to watch the other reapings."

"Alright, lead the way!" I smile at her. Soon, we come along to another door- the dining room. As we enter, I look up and see my district partner- Alayna, I think her name was. She's fairly pretty, and I smile at her. After all, we need to be friendly to one another because we're both going to be part of the career pack. She smiles back and says "Hi!"

"Hey there." I say. This is going to be good, I can tell already.


	7. District 3 Reapings

**Author's note: Finally, what I promised: a male's POV of the reapings. Plus, I tossed in a little extra something! ;) Note: I do not own the Beatles, their music, etc. (You shall see why I say this if you read till the end :D ) Happy reading! **

_POV: George Cannondale, age 13_

I mutter quietly to myself as I try to avoid any contact. Breakfast with my family is nearly unbearable. They just don't understand me. No one does, I'm too smart for them. I fumble with some wires under the table as I pray for the time to go faster. I want to get to the reaping already. My family life is rather monotonous. My parents are of average intelligence, and any conversations are filled with unbearable attempts to understand the inner workings of my mind. This is something they consistently fail to accomplish. They have yet to understand that they do not possess the intellectual capacity to engage me, even in the simplest of conversations. I am of the opinion that such a person, a person who can truly understand my mind, does not exist. My parents, in all of their simple-mindedness, believe that I am, as they put it, "crazy". I am no such thing. But I do not fault them for their beliefs, as their inferior minds cannot distinguish intelligence from mental instability.

At last! My parents have finished their breakfast. We can watch the reapings now. We turn on the television, just as the District One reapings begin. I watch as a red headed girl is reaped, and think how strange it is that no one volunteered in her place. Next, I watch as a rather physically fit male volunteers and leaps onto the stage. During the District Two reapings, I witness a rather pretty brunette get reaped. I curse my adolescent mind for realizing that she is pretty. After the brunette, a blonde male volunteers. He is almost physically identical to the District One tribute, except for his eyes. The District One tribute had green eyes, whereas the District Two tribute had blue eyes. I wondered if they were related, but only for a finite amount of time, as logic dictates that since they were from different districts, there was no logical way they could be related. It must be purely a coincidence.

The reapings end, and as I rise, I catch a glimpse of my eyes in the mirror situated above the television. The only thing I fear is the reflection of my own eyes. They say that the eyes are "the window to the soul". Personally, I believe that my eyes reflect not my soul, but my intelligence, and taking a glimpse at those bottomless pits of knowledge can be quite frightening, and burdening, knowing that I posses such intellectual power. I cannot stand to look at my eyes for too long. My mother describes them as "those piercing blue eyes" of mine. Personally, I consider that an insult. I believe that words cannot adequately describe these eyes and all that go on behind them.

My rather extraordinarily average family and I left the house, headed to the square where the reapings would take place. The district escort of our district was actually one of my favorite people in the world, in spite of the fact that we had never been formally introduced. Her name was Jane, quite the ordinary name. However, she was anything but your typical district escort. She was quite an erudite person; you could just tell by her mannerisms that she was well educated. I felt my excitement build as we finally reached the square. I saw Jane on stage, and I began to feel my head become… well, for lack of a more intelligent word, fuzzy. I walked over to my fellow thirteen year old boys, and spent the next few minutes in a daze as Jane talked into the microphone. I didn't hear the crowd gasping as the female tribute was reaped and brought to the stage, a small twelve year old named Laina. I have seen her around school, and I always hear everyone talking about how she lights up their life. Everyone in the district loves her, for some reason. I continued to stay in my trance-like state as boys around me began shoving me up to the stage. I then realized something-I had been reaped. I was going to panic, because no one was volunteering, but then I had a thought- I could outsmart all of the other tributes. They were all going to be much larger than me, more than likely, but also much less intelligent. I could win this-then I would finally have the ability to surround myself with other intellectual masterminds. I could, at last, find myself in an environment suitable for my level of intelligence. I smiled at the camera, giving it a confident grin. I looked out at the crowd with the same smile, and I saw a few individuals in the front row shudder. I guess they weren't used to being in the presence of such a powerful mind.

_POV: Jane Wiki, 25, Official Capitol-Appointed Escort of District 3_

It's that creepy boy again. The one with the strange smile and those strange, strange eyes. The one who stares at me each year. This year he got reaped, thank the lord! I heard some peacekeepers talking about how he must have a crush on me or something. As…flattering… as that is... oh, who am I kidding, it's creepy! And weird! And just plain disgusting! I must be at least two times his age…and to top it off, there are rumors about him… rumors that he belongs in a psychiatric hospital…I don't want to be anywhere near him, not that I have a choice anymore. It's my own fault for picking his name. But then again, if he gets killed in the arena, I will never have to endure those demonic grins ever again… if you can even call that grinning.

_The goodbyes_

_POV: George Cannondale, 13_

My parents came to say goodbye, naturally. They began to shed tears, not realizing what a great opportunity it was for me to be a part of these games. I played the role of the dutiful son, telling my mother that everything will be alright, that I will come home safely. That was a lie. I had no intention of returning to what I now consider "home". "Home" was a place where minds such as mine cannot hope to blossom. I do, however, plan on returning to the district and renouncing my family, a suitable punishment for all those years they hindered my intellectual growth.

Before my parents left, they gave me a a coil of copper wire, used by my mother as a bracelet. Little did they know that they had just handed their son his first weapon.

_The train ride_

_POV: Laina Sunbeam, 12_

I didn't think that people had this many tears. But for some reason, the tears won't stop pouring out of my eyes. Every thought makes me cry- when I think about how I won't ever get to see my big brother Lance and sister Lacey again, or my parents, or my dog, or my bunny, or my nice school teacher, or my friends, here I go, crying again. Mommy won't ever get to tell me that I'm her little ray of sunshine. Daddy won't ever get to throw me in the air and hear me squeal on the way down. I won't ever get to stay out in the sun with Lance and Lacey all day and play. When we said goodbye, Mommy and Daddy made me promise to be strong, and to fight as hard as I could. They say maybe someone will help me, since I'm so small and cute. All I can do is try my best to stay alive. To make myself feel better, I whistle the song that Mommy taught me, the one written by those people named after bugs. I think it is called 'look, there's the sun'? Or maybe 'the sun is coming'? No, I think it was 'Here comes the sun'. Yes, that's it. I whistled part of it when I went up to the stage to help my Mommy stop crying. I think it was by people named the Beetles? No, their name was spelled funny, like with an 'a'. It's the Beatles? Yes, the Beatles. They played music a long, long time ago. Like before Panem even existed! I didn't know that people had music before Panem!

Finally, I stop crying as I think about that nice song. I don't like crying it makes me sad, and I need to be happy and strong for my family. I wipe my face on the collar of the dress I wore for the reaping. It's my favorite color-yellow. It matches my hair, and mommy says it makes me look like an angel. I decide that I want to explore the train, so I leave my room and walk around for a little bit. Soon, I smell some food and realize how hungry I am, so I follow my nose to a fancy door. When I open the door, I see the scary boy from my district that got reaped sitting at a table with Jane, the lady who goes with the tributes to the Capitol. They are eating lunch and watching our reaping again. When I enter the room, they both turn to stare at me. I now remember that the boy's name is George, and the nice lady is named Jane. Jane asks me to sit down, in a kind voice. She reminds me of my mommy, and she isn't as unique looking as some of the other escort ladies, which makes me like her even more. I think that I will cry less if I get to spend time with her. Maybe she can help me be brave for my Mommy and Daddy, so I can go back home again. \

Author's note #2: George isn't really as smart as he thinks, he is just mentally unstable and has deluded himself into thinking he is smarter than everyone, when in actuality, he is of average intelligence, and is no better than the general populous. And Jane, even though she looks more 'normal' than other escorts, is also no more intelligent than the others. Note to Lady Minnie McG: I needed to tailor his character a little, I hope you don't mind. P.S. It won't really matter, (SPOILER ALERT), because he's a bloodbath.


	8. District 4 Reapings

**Author's note: I apologize for not updating for a few days! I have been rather busy, but I think you'll quite enjoy these reapings. They're the longest I have done! Happy reading :D**

Salmon Craybess, district four.

I sob uncontrollably into my pillow. Why? Why are they going to force me to do it? They found my weak spot and used it against me. But I have to be strong. I can't let Tarpon think I'm just another Capitol pawn, i have to convince him that I wanted to do it.

I wonder how my mom will react. And the rest of my family- my dad and twin brother Goby. See, my family is technically a part of why I'm having this crisis. My mom developed a new, more efficient, less expensive, fishing net. She sold the idea to the Capitol, resulting in us living quite the comfortable lifestyle. That was followed by my dad's patent on a new fishing pole. As a reward for helping to improve the fishing process in the district, the Capitol allowed my parents to open a fishing business that sold only to our district. But then, it expanded to all over Panem. So naturally, everyone knows our names. Go look in your pantry. You probably have Craybess tuna in there. Or some Craybess tilapia in your refrigerator.

Since then, our family has become a little too well known and influential in the eyes of the Capitol. I know that the Capitol sees us as a threat, because my parents talk about it all of the time. But I never thought that the Capitol would do anything as drastic as this. I mean, it is a new government, after all. With the rebellion last year, I thought that we wouldn't have to worry about Capitol threats anymore. I was mistaken.

It's the night before the reaping. My family and I were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing plans for my upcoming birthday party and who was going to volunteer for the games, while eating dinner. I've never given much thought to volunteering for the games, even though kids from my district jump at the chance for glory and riches that the games provide. Since we already live a comfortable lifestyle, it never occurred to me that I should volunteer for the hunger games before, and I thought that the rebellion meant the end of the hunger games. But I was wrong about that too. President Paylor just announced a final set of games. While we were eating dinner, someone came to the door. Not just any person. A newly elected Capitol official. And he wasn't there to break bread with us.

He asked to speak to me. My parents were wary, but agreed. He took me into our sitting room and informed me that if I didn't volunteer for the hunger games tomorrow, they would kill Tarpon. Tarpon is my boyfriend, and I would do anything for him. I could never let something so terrible happen to him. I know he would do the same thing if he was in my place. So I told the official that I would volunteer. He told me that the capitol was doing this to remind my parents that they were ultimately still in charge, no matter how influential my family became. When my parents asked what he wanted, I told them that he came to ask about my intentions of a career after finishing school, since I had flawless grades, and the Capitol was interested in offering me an internship to work at the justice building.

That was an hour ago. Now, I sit here in my room sobbing into my pillow at the realization of what is to come. I am to spend my sixteenth birthday taking part in the most dangerous game known to mankind. And the worst part is, I'm being forced to volunteer for it. My brother, Goby, hears me crying and enters my room.

"What's wrong Salm?" he asks, concerned.

"You do know that you're the best brother anyone could ask for, right Goby?" I question.

"Hey, what's this about? You should be happy! Our birthday is coming up soon!" he exclaims. Then, realization floods his face. "No Salmon. No! You can't! Mom and dad won't let you!" He always know exactly what's going on in my head.

"This isn't about them, Goby. It's about Tarpon. Remember the Capitol official that was here earlier? He said that they would kill Tarpon unless I volunteered for the games tomorrow. And you know that I can't let that happen. I would never forgive myself."

"Well if you're volunteering, so am I." he declares bravely. "I won't let you go through this alone."

"No Goby. If I don't make it out, Mom and Dad are going to need you." I say, putting my hand on his shoulder. I begin to wipe the tears off of my face.

"Tarpon isn't going to take it well. You know he'd do anything to protect you, even volunteer. And if you don't make it out, I don't think _**I **_could forgive myself." he says.

"I know. But it doesn't matter. Goby, promise me. Promise me that you won't volunteer tomorrow."

"Okay Salmon, I promise. As long as you promise to do your best to make it home."

"I promise." we say in unison.

The next day, I wake up early, surprised that I slept at all. I think the only reason I could sleep is that I know that everyone I love will be safe. My parents will have Goby, and I'm sure Tarpon will find someone else to love. Everything will be like it is now, except my presence will be erased. But life will go on. Sure, the families of most dead tributes can't ever seem to be the same, but I think that my family is different. They're strong, and they'll have each other and an entire district to lean on for support.

As I rise out of bed, I ponder how I'm most likely to die in the arena. More than likely, I'll join the careers, then end up dying by one of the other career's hands when things get tough. I just hope it's quick, and not too bloody. I don't want my family and Tarpon to have to watch that. I don't want them to remember me as a bloody piece of flesh, but rather a living breathing person. I continue to think about this as I take a shower, then proceed to get ready for the reaping. I blow-dry my hair, all the while thinking about how tedious the task is, then reminding myself that it is the last time i must perform it. I chuckle about how I have such petty issues now, and in around a weeks time, my issues will pertain to my survival. As I wrap strands of my long, golden-brown hair around the barrel of my curling iron, I burn myself. I tell myself that I must get used to pain, as I am going to endure much of it in a short while.

I get dressed and put on makeup methodically, almost robotically. I put on my favorite dress, the strapless salmon-colored one with the fluffy skirt. Tarpon says it looks gorgeous on me. He always gives me compliments, he's sweet that way. I give myself a once-over in the mirror and head downstairs. I sit at the kitchen table, unnoticed due to the vast amount of people there. My parents workers frequently come and go from my house. After a while, I get up and make myself some breakfast. Not even paying attention to what I was making. I sat down to eat and I noticed Goby was also sitting at the kitchen table. I looked up, and our eyes met. It was like looking into a mirror, except my green-blue eyes were fearful, not concerned like Goby's.

Neither of us spoke, just ate. I don't taste the food, and I throw it out after a few bites. I go out our back door, to our private beach. I stand at the edge of the water, letting the waves lap my toes. I stare out onto the horizon and watch a distant fishing boat crossing the water. Goby comes outside and puts his arm around my shoulders, in a comforting way. I realize that I really was the happiest, most fortunate girl in the world. I had a great family and a great boyfriend. Well I still have them, for now. I still have a few precious hours to spend with them.

"I called Tarpon." said Goby. "He'll be here in a few minutes. I just told him that you wanted to go to the reaping together, nothing else. If you want to tell him, it's your decision. If I were you, I would just spend this time with him, and not worry about later. Stay in the present for now. Enjoy it while you can." and with that he left. I stand on the edge of a nearby dock and wait, looking out onto the horizon once again. Only a few short minutes later, I heard someone walking towards me on the dock. I turned around to acknowledge Tarpon's arrival. I greeted him with a hug and a lengthy, passionate kiss, not caring who saw.

"it's not that I don't appreciate it, but what's with the super warm welcome? He asked, chuckling.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you." I giggled, and I snuggled up against his side. I'm rather skilled at hiding my emotions. But even my best attempts can't always fool Tarpon. That's why I'm always so open with him. Which is why it is killing me that I am shutting him out from what's really going on. All I really want is to tell him what's wrong, and have him hold me and tell me that everything will be alright, that he'll take care of the problem, like he always does. But in reality, I know that can't happen. Even strong, never-yielding Tarpon can't defy and defeat the Capitol alone.

"Look at me." Tarpon says. But I can't. My eyes begin to fill up with tears.i pinch my arm, close my eyes, and will the tears to go away. They do. But not before one escapes out of the corner of my eye. Tarpon gently brushes it away with his thumb, then kisses the top of my head.

"it's okay, you don't have to tell me what's wrong. Just know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to." he whispers. We decide to take a walk along the beach. This is why i love living in district four. I couldn't imagine living in a place where the beach isn't in my backyard. After a while, we start to head back in the direction of my house. We go and sit on the dock for a few minutes, just enjoying being together. After a little while, Tarpon speaks: "Hey, the reapings are starting soon. Want to go inside and watch?"

"Sure." I smile. I'm going to need to know who I'm up against, and who the other careers are. We start to head into the house, but I stop outside the door. Tarpon and I face each other, and I put a hand on his cheek and trace the outline of his nose, his jaw, every nook and cranny on his face. I try to absorb every detail, try to memorize his face, because this may be one of the last times I gaze upon it. I can tell by the look in his eyes and the crease in his brow that he is fervently attempting to figure out what's wrong. He would never guess the truth. Finally, we go inside and watch as Districts One, Two, and Three reap their tributes. I see my fellow careers, a brunette girl, a red haired girl, and two tall, blonde, muscular boys. I also watch as a strange looking blue-eyed boy is reaped, giving a devilish smile to the camera, along with a small, blonde girl. She couldn't have been older than twelve. My heart went out to her family, and another tear escaped my eye as I watched in horror how nobody volunteered in her place. She looked so small and scared, I wished I could just reach inside the television and hold her. Chances are, I am going to be meeting her very soon. I vow to myself that I will not be the one to kill her. Besides, the mayor of District One announced that eight of us would survive. I prayed that she would be among those eight. If it came down to it, I would kill myself and let her live. I couldn't explain it, but I felt some kind of bond between us. I felt like I had to protect her.

After we watched the reapings, Goby, Tarpon, and I head out the door, saying goodbye to my parents, who were in the middle of some business stuff with some of their employees. They would come to the reaping too, just a little later. They wouldn't be there to see their only daughter volunteer. They would arrive in time to say goodbye.

I tried to make things as lively as possible on our way to the reaping, knowing that these were the kind of memories that were going to get me through the games. We made our way to the town square, and when we get close enough, we can see our district escort on stage. The town square is located in the middle of the fishing market. Don't ask me why they decided to put the justice building in the middle of such a strongly-scented place. The stench of the fish market is...indescribable. It would be an overwhelming scent for anyone not from our district, which is why our district escort's nose is constantly wrinkled in disgust. Her name is Melody, and she is actually very friendly, though you wouldn't be able to tell by the looks of her sometimes. Her appearance is typical Capitolian, her hair a gamut of silver and gold tones. She most always has a very stern look on her face, because she takes her job very seriously. However, in private she is quite the lively individual. We had her over for dinner a few times over the years, and she is always full of charming anecdotes about her responsibilities as district escort. I do rather enjoy her company, and that will be one of the few positive aspects of volunteering for the games.

Goby realizes that Melody is trying to start the reaping, so he tells us that we should go to our age sections. I fiercely kiss Tarpon, knowing it is the one of the very last times I will be allowed such a privilege. I try to cheer myself up by saying that there are dozens of girls who would kill for this opportunity, but it doesn't do much to ease the pain. Tarpon heads to the sixteens, and Goby to the fifteens boys, while I head over to the fifteens girls section, staring intently at the ground as Melody reaches into the reaping ball and pulls out a girl's name, one I do not hear, as I am too focused on what I am about to do. _It's now or never, Craybess. _I tell myself. _FOR TARPON! _I yell in my head. I muster my strength and a loud "I VOLUNTEER!" erupts from my vocal chords. I see Tarpon's head snap in my direction, as a look of realization dawns on his face. It's the same look Goby had last night. _No Salmon, no. _He mouths. _Why Salmon? _His face begins to show pain and betrayal. I can't bear to look at him anymore, so I turn towards the stage and bravely force myself to march up and onto it. As hard as I try, I can't prevent a tear from falling out of the corner of my eye. He'll understand eventually, that I didn't have a choice. I find Goby's face in the crowd, and i realize what he's about to do. _No. _I mouth. _Goby, you promised. _He tries to ignore me, intent on doing what he wants. Thats his mortal flaw: his stubborn ways.

No one knows exactly how to react. Everyone is shocked, including Melody. I can't bring myself to look at all of those disbelieving faces anymore, so I stare at the ground.

The next thing I know, Melody is pulling a name out of the boy's reaping ball. I don't hear that name either. However, I do hear a struggle breaking out in the crowd, so I look up again. To my horror, I see Goby and Tarpon fighting over who is going to volunteer, over who can protect me better. They don't hurt each other too much before some other boys break it up. Goby promised not to volunteer. I cant believe he is trying to break that promise. Tarpon begins loudly arguing with Goby, saying how it was his responsibility to protect me, and Goby's responsibility to stay with our parents and help them deal with their only daughter being thrown into the games. Eventually, Goby backed off, and Tarpon walked up to the stage. He looked at me, but I couldn't force myself to return his gaze. His eyes would be full of pain, a pain that I caused. I loved him too much to not care.

Before I could fully process what was happening, we were being ushered off of the stage and into the justice building.

_The goodbyes_

The goodbyes were a blur. I can't really remember anything except tears, and hugging, and last minute advice. What I do remember is that I told them why I volunteered, and they understood. They both agreed that they would have done the same in my place, and made me promise to fight so that Tarpon and I come home as soon as possible. After that, the peacekeeper had to escort my parents out. My mother was hysterical. It broke my heart to know that I caused pain to all of the people I loved. All I can do now is try my best to make my way home with Tarpon, and I would do just about anything to make it happen.

_The train ride_

_POV Tarpon Buoy, age 17_

Why won't she let me in? Why does she put up walls when she's hurting? She should have come to me and told me that she was contemplating volunteering. Instead, she just does it, thinking everything will be okay? Why did she even volunteer anyway? It makes no sense. The Salmon I know and fell in love with wouldn't do this. There has to be something else going on. She isn't a glory hound, and she has no desire for riches. I want her to tell me what's happening, but she won't even let me into her room, let alone her mind. She doesn't understand how much I love her. Ugh, If she would just let me in! I knock on her door yet again. There is no response, yet again. I slump against the wall as a few stray tears make their way down my face. "Salmon, please!" I cry out. "Just let me in!"

_Salmon POV_

Each time he knocks on my door, my heart breaks even further. Hearing him cry out- I can't take it anymore. I slowly open the door and see that he has been crying too. I try not to show any emotion, but the wall I've built just comes crashing down. I collapse into his arms, sobbing. He begins to try to comfort me, stroking my hair, mumbling comforting words into the top of my head. I take him into my room and close the door. We sit on my bed for some time. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. He doesn't ask questions, he just sits there, holding me.

_Tarpon POV_

I can see it in her eyes- I was right. Something is wrong, and I can tell it is causing her pain. I know that she'll talk about it when she's ready, and I will be here for her. Finally, she speaks.

"Tarpon?" she whispers.

"Yes?" I breathe back.

"Why did you volunteer?" she asks.

"Because I couldn't let you do this alone. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do." I explain.

"That's what I figured. We'll get through this. I promise." She says, resignedly. She then takes a deep breath and explains why she volunteered. After she is done, she looks at me, trying to determine my reaction. I am in shock. There is no way that this is true. It can't be. But I can see it in her eyes. It is. Of course it is. There is no other way she would volunteer, unless it was for a selfless reason. She volunteered so that I would be safe. But she never considered the fact that I would volunteer. She looks at me curiously, and I realize that she is waiting for a response. I also realize that I would have done the same thing in her position. I look at her and smile, saying "Salmon Craybess, you are the most selfless, courageous, beautiful girl I know. And I don't deserve you. I really don't." She throws herself into my arms and says "Tarpon, you really do. You deserve me, and so much more." I breathe a sigh of relief, as things are back to normal. Well as normal as they could be, under the circumstances. We share a kiss, but pull away when we hear the door opening. It's Melody, telling us that it's time for lunch, and the reapings are playing again. She looks embarrassed; I think she could tell that she interrupted something. Nevertheless, Salmon and I interlock fingers and head off to the dining room with Melody in the lead. When we arrive at the dining room, I hold the door open for the Melody, and then Salmon. When Salmon passes, she kisses me on the cheek and whispers into my ear: "I love you Tarpon. And I always will." I say it back, not missing a beat, and confident that we will make it through this. Together.


	9. Sponsor points update & more info! :D

District 1

Male: Frederick Sheen (myself)

Female: Nessa Valentine (EbunnyLove)

District 2

Male: Alex Carter (osborne1211)

Female: Reserved (Megalor9)

District 3

Male: George Cannondale (Lady Minnie McG)

Female: Laina Sunbeam (goldie 031)

District 4

Male: Tarpon Buoy (myself)

Female Salmon Craybess (myself)

District 5

Male: Haymitch Abernathy Jr. (Pitch5321)

Female: Sarena Willow (Lady Minnie McG)

District 6

Male: Albert Coddlemeyer (Third Weasley Twin)

Female: Lucina Carlisle (Call of the Mockingjay)

District 7

Male: Axel Ramdile (Osborne1211)

Female: Claudine Eberly (HungerGamesGirl98)

District 8

Male: Claude Nero (Hanabi Nanami)

Female: Stefeny Hubird (Third Weasley Twin)

District 9

Male: Benedict Mae (Theguywithfeet)

Female: Alina Walsh (Call of the Mockingjay)

District 10

Male: Madsen Senden (Osborne 1211)

Female: Ehna Barron (Eitne Escsasy)

District 11

Male: Mason Finder (Call of the Mockingjay)

Female: Ciara Gra (Ginny0the-red-head)

District 12

Male: Forrester Campbell (BittrsweetDream)

Female Rosalie Simms (BittrsweetDream)

District 13

Male: Fergus McKlain (Future Starkid Member)

Female Florence King (FutureStarkidMember)

Capitol

Male: Taylor Carson (Redwolf11)

Female: Sarya Smith (Future Starkid Member)


	10. author's demise: writer's block

Hey guys! Im so sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I have come down with a terrible case of writer's block! However, I am working through it, and I am going to have the D5 Reapings up shortly, I promise.

Kisses,

Lenore :*


	11. District 5 Reapings

POV: Haymitch Abernathy Jr., age 17

I absolutely hate the Hunger Games. They remind me too much of my dad. Yeah, my dad won the 50th Hunger Games. Whoop de doo. There have been 75 other winners. Big deal. In reality, he's just a drunk old man who no one really cares about. If he's so great, then why am I here? He isn't even married to my mom. He was just drunk while visiting our district like 17 years ago. And my mom was a little starstruck. Supposedly he was a stud back then? Guess how old I am? 17 years and 9 months old. Yeah, he does come visit every once in a while, but it's not the same. No one knows he's my dad, and I prefer to keep it that way. People just wouldn't look at me the same. I want to be known as just plain old Mitch, not Mitch, the son of the drunkest man in Panem.

I especially feel like this on Reaping Days. Thank God that today is the last one. Since I detest these days, I tend to be moody, which makes my mother tell me that I resemble my father, which makes me hate him even more. It's a vicious circle.

My mom wakes me up late, which is _fan-tastic_. I quickly get dressed, run my fingers through my short, blonde hair, and shovel my breakfast down my throat, while glancing at the districts 1-4 reapings on TV. Then, I run out the door to the square. Luckily, I get there before our district's reapings start. It would have been bad if I got here late... They would've called my name out, and drawing attention to myself is the _last _thing I need. So as I get to the square, I find my friends in the seventeens section. The peacekeeper there asks for my name, and I mutter it under my breath so no one hears. I typically tell people that I share my moms last name, but officially, my last name is my dad's. Unfortunately. As I find my friends, I think about my dad. Would he want me to volunteer? Would he be happy if I was reaped? I would probably never know the answers to these questions.

Just as I am done thinking this, the district escort Mellie steps on stage. She has unnaturally tomato-red hair, with the eyes, clothes, shoes and nails to match. It's a bit creepy, really. She marches across the stage in her deadly looking heels, thrusting her arm into the hundreds of names, and calls out "Sarena Willow? Congratulations!" a girl from the fifteens section is pushed forward by peacekeepers, who receive a push in return. It is apparent that this girl needs a major attitude adjustment. She steps up to the stage reluctantly. Mellie showers her with more expressions of congratulations, to which Sarena simply rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. My friend Crichton leans over and jokes "With all of the allies she's going to make, I think we have a winner right there." we both laugh quietly, but our chuckles are silenced by the glare of a nearby peacemaker. When we look back up at the stage, Mellie has her arm elbow-deep in the boy's names. _There are hundreds of names in there besides yours. _I tell myself. _Your name is only in there six times. That's nothing. The odds are in your favor. _I am so focused on this thought that I don't realize that everyone is staring at me. Then I realize my name has been called. I have been reaped. And everyone knows exactly who my father is.

As I numbly make my way up to the stage, I think. _Well, here goes nothing. Hope to make you proud, Dad. _Once i am on stage, Mellie fiercely grips my hand and congratulates me, as well as saying: "how proud your father must be! What an honor it is to have the son of a former victor in the final games!" _Warped Capitol citizens... _I think. _I really can't blame my father for turning to alcohol..._

_The goodbyes_

My friends have already come to say goodbye, understanding why i didnt say anything about my dad, offering advice, and such. Now it is my mother's turn. As she hugs me, I think _she really hasn't been such a bad mom, under the circumstances. _She whispers in my ear "Your father is so proud. I spoke with him on the phone. You remind me of him so much, I know you will be one of the eight to make it home. I just know it." with that, she gives me a final squeeze, a kiss on the cheek. And with that, she is gone.

_The train ride_

_POV:Sarena Willow, 15_

Stupid red lady. Stupid district partner. Stupid hunger games. Stupid world. Sometimes, I think I'm the only person in the world who isn't lame, stupid, or weird. But whatever. All I have to do is wait for those other district brats to kill each other. Thinking about it now though, I would love to get my hands on my district partner. Something about him really ticks me off. After I get a whip at the Cornucopia, I'll test it out on him. I smile to myself, just thinking about killing him. My daydream is interrupted by a knock on the door. It's the weird red lady. I slam the door in her face and get back on my bed, and back to my daydream. She keeps knocking, insisting that "all of the tributes must watch the reapings and eat with their district partner, mentor, and escort!" I open the door and yell at her: "get the hell away from my door before I start using _you _ as a training dummy. With that, the knocking stops, and I fall asleep to dreams of getting my hands around his my stupid district partner's stupid little neck.


	12. District 6 Reapings

**A/N: thanks to pitch5321 and Lady Minnie McG for the awesome tributes from D5... Boring district, exciting tributes :) and thank you to Call of the Mockingjay and Third Weasley Twin for these tributes. Thank you to everyone who submitted tributes pretty much. :) I didn't do an authors note like usual last chapter, because I just really wanted to get it out there because I didn't want you guys to think I'm dead or something. I am alive and well and ready to write! We are almost halfway done with the reapings! :D So without further ado, here are the district 6 reapings :) enjoy.**

**Happy reading, **

**Lenore :***

_POV: Lucina Carlisle, 14_

My hand connects with warm flesh as I slap her face. Stupid maid. Trying to deprive me of my beauty sleep. Saying its time to get up. She knows I don't wake up until much later, unless... Oh shoot! I forgot! Today is reaping day. Stupid maid can't even wake me up properly. I won't have time to look fabulous for the reaping unless I get up right this very second. I run to my bathroom and start getting ready. Brushing my long, dark brown hair, putting on my new fluttery green dress and lace flats, putting makeup on my gorgeous hazel eyes. I look ah-maz-ing. No one expects anything less of the mayor's daughter. I have to look good while representing district six at the reaping. I flash my award-worthy smile at the mirror, then frown as I see a small blemish on my smooth beige skin. Nothing a small bit of concealer wont fix. I make the blemish disappear, and I'm heading downstairs.

Daddy is waiting downstairs with the maid, Anna, who is sporting a bright red handprint on the left side of her face. I smirk at the damage I caused. She deserved it. Shows her not to mess with me. I'm the mayors daughter. I walk past Daddy and Anna into the kitchen, in a nonchalant manner. Anna bursts into tears and runs off. That makes me giggle. Daddy comes into the kitchen, gives me a hug, and says "Luce, next time, don't aim for her face. It's too noticeable. I don't like her anyway, so I don't blame you for hitting her. I would have done the same thing." then he chuckles and opens the door to leave for work "hey Luce? Make sure your brother and sisters get to the reaping alright, okay? See you there! Love ya!" and with that, he leaves. I wake up my brother Alistair, who is eight, and my younger twin sisters Caroline and Gwendolyn, who are twelve. Then, I order Anna to help them get dressed and make them breakfast. After I check my appearance one final time, my siblings and I go out the door to the reapings.

We arrive at the square and see Daddy talking to the district escort, Iona. Iona has none green hair, pulled up into curly spikes. It looks like she got electrocuted. I really must ask Daddy to ask what what kind of hair product she uses. I guide my sisters to the twelves area and assure them that they would never let a mayor's daughter go into the games, because I don't remember that ever happening in my district. I don't care enough about the other districts to know if it's true. I leave Alistair with my friend Jillian's mom and make my way over to the fourteens section. My friends gush over my new dress, showering me with compliments- and I love it. There's no doubt- I'm the prettiest girl at the reapings, and everyone knows it.

My friends are still gushing over my fabulous-ness when Iona begins speaking into the microphone. "alright ladies and gents! It's reaping time! Lets have ladies first, shall we?" she fishes around for a name in the female's reaping bowl, and finally selects one. She opens it with a flourish, and a frown appears on her face. "oh dear." she says, her brow furrowing. She then reads: "Lucina Carlisle!" I laugh at the reaped girl's fortune. Then it sinks in. I am the reaped girl. I see my friend's faces, horror-struck. I scream and start to run. A peacekeeper tries to grab me, but I get away and fall onto the ground, straight into a pile of mud. My dress turns a disgusting brown, and my hair gets all muddy. I start to cry as I realize that I have made an absolute fool of myself. I am so humiliated. I get up, dust myself off, and march to the stage with my chin up, tears streaming down my face. I look at my friends for help, hoping that one of them will volunteer for me. But instead, I find that they are laughing at me. Laughing. My face burns with embarrassment. The next few minutes, I stare at the ground and replay what just happened, in my mind. Next thing I know, a boy is standing next to me, but I don't pay enough attention to try to recognize him. We are escorted into the justice building.

_The goodbyes_

No one comes to visit me. Not my friends, not my dad, no one. I assume that I have too many visitors, so the peacekeepers are overwhelmed, trying to pick which lucky few get to see me. I stick my head out of the door of the room they put me in, saying to the peacekeeper standing outside "I am ready for my visitors now. Send my father in first." but the peacekeeper says "you have no visitors. Get back inside. " I spend the next twenty minutes wallowing in self pity. I'll show them. I'll show them that I am not to be laughed at. When I win, they'll be begging to see me.

_The train rides_

POV: Albert_ Coddlemeyer, 14_

I love trains. I always have, ever since my dad started telling me about his job. He works at a train station, a common job in our district. Once he let me drive a train! It was so much fun, until I did something terrible. A cute little bunny ran onto the tracks, and I couldn't stop the train fast enough. It's all my fault that the bunny is dead. But my dad insists that it was just an accident. Riding on a train now brings. Inflicting feelings- both calm and horrified. I hope they don't have mutts in the arena. I could never kill another animal intentionally.

Just then, Iona knocks on my door. "Albert? It's time for lunch." I like Iona. She seems nice, so I smile and go with her. We stop at Lucina's room to get her. Lucina's is now de-muddified, but she still has that entitled presence about her. Maybe that's why all of her friends gossip so much. She's never talked to me at school, even though we've been in the same class every year since school started. But since we're district partners now, she'll have to talk to me. However, the whole time we are maneuvering our way to the dining cart, she doesn't even make eye contact with me. Oh well. We arrive at the dining cart and sit down inside at a large table. Iona turns on the large television in the room and we begin to watch the reapings over again. Soon, lunch is brought to us. It's rabbit stew.


	13. Sponsor points contest! :D

Hey everyone! :D

So, I realized that I haven't given many opportunities to earn sponsor points other than reviewing, so we're going to have a little contest: guess the bloodbaths! There are only five total for these games. There is a method to my madness, I promise. So here is the list of the tributes and their ages. If you can correctly guess at least 1 tribute, you will get 10 sponsor points, 2 tributes, 20 points, and 3 tributes, 30 points. But the cutoff is 3. You can submit 5 tribute guesses, and I will announce the winner when I submit my next chapter! The first three people to correctly guess 1 or more tributes get the points! So, without further ado, here are the tributes, in district order:

District 1

Male: Frederick Sheen 17

Female: Nessa Valentine 18

District 2

Male: Alex Carter 17

Female: Layna Ridge 17

District 3

Male: George Cannondale 13

Female: Laina Sunbeam 12

District 4

Male: Tarpon Buoy 17

Female Salmon Craybess 15/16

District 5

Male: Haymitch Abernathy Jr. 17

Female: Sarena Willow 15

District 6

Male: Albert Coddlemeyer 14

Female: Lucina Carlisle 14

District 7

Male: Axel Ramdile 15

Female: Claudine Eberly 16

District 8

Male: Claude Nero 17

Female: Stefeny Hubird 17

District 9

Male: Benedict Mae 16

Female: Alina Walsh 15

District 10

Male: Madsen Senden 18

Female: Ehna Barron 15

District 11

Male: Mason Finder 17

Female: Ciara Gra 15/16

District 12

Male: Forrester Campbell 18

Female Rosalie Simms 15

District 13

Male: Fergus McKlain 12

Female Florence King 17

Capitol

Male: Taylor Carson 14

Female: Sarya Smith 16


	14. D7R

**Author's note: Happy hunger games day! :D I went to the premiere last night, and the movie was amazing! There were some parts I disagreed with/didn't like, but overall I'm glad that the movie stuck pretty closely to the book. I wont say much else because I don't want to ruin it for those of you who haven't seen the movie yet. **

**Remember, you get sponsor points for reviewing! Reviews inspire me to write a greater quantity and more often, and I really take suggestions into consideration. Creative criticism is welcomed, but please don't be rude, you won't be doing your tributes any favors :) **

**Happy reading :)**

**Lenore**

_POV: Axel Ramdile, 15_

_Dear God, please help me be strong at the reaping today. Please help my father shy away from the devil and into your arms. Help him overcome his addictions and help him be strong. Help me find a way to help him. I don't want us to live like this anymore. Please bless Penelope, since she has been my rock, my reason for living. Amen._

I stand and brush off my knees after ending my prayer. I hope God heard me, goodness knows that I need strength today. I strongly dislike reaping days. They make me nervous. My dad is also the worst on those days. They remind him of my mom.

My mom married my father when she turned eighteen, and I was conceived shortly after. The day before my mother went into the arena, I was born. I find it inconceivable that no one from my district would volunteer for an obviously pregnant mother. Weak from labor and despaired at having to leave me behind, my mother lasted only a few days until the games claimed her life. That was when my father turned to his personal devil- alcohol. He as never been abusive, just absent. I take care of myself, using God to guide me. I found God at an early age, through one of my teachers. Miss Kay was her name. Miss Kay gave me a bible, and a rosary to pray with. I have been devoted ever since. Eventually, Miss Kay was taken away by the Capitol for teaching religion to her students. I learned that I could only practice my beliefs in private, or risk persecution from the Capitol, so I pray alone in my room every day.

I head to the kitchen to make breakfast. I scramble some eggs and use the last of our jelly on some toast. I leave a tray of food on my fathers nightstand. He fell asleep with a bottle of liquor in his hand, like usual. After I eat, I go put on my reaping clothes: a simple, clean, white long-sleeved shirt and gray pants. I comb my curly, brown hair until it looks somewhat presentable, then slip my feet into a pair of soft, grey leather shoes. I check my appearance in the mirror and stare intently into the reflection of my eyes. They're green, and supposedly exactly like my mother's. I guess that is why my father starts drinking every time he gets an eyeful of me.

I leave a note for my father on the mirror and make my way to the reapings. My dad never attends them, it's too painful for him. The peacekeepers know that he does this, but they leave him alone because of the whole ordeal. When I arrive at the square where the reapings will place, I quickly find the fifteens section and sign in with the peacekeeper in charge. As I wait for the reapings to start, I stare in awe at the enormous trees that form an actual square around us. They must be at least 200 feet tall! How can some people doubt God's power when He made those trees? It's inconceivable.

As I come out of my reverie, I realize that the reapings have already started and our district escort Maysie has already begun to fish around for a name in the reaping bowl. Maysie is very prim and proper. She has plain, black hair. However, her monochromatic locks are pulled up into a crazy updo, and her clothes, although always simply black and white, have crazy patterns printed on them. She pulls out a name, pinched between two black, manicured nails, and reads it aloud. "Claudine Eberly"

A pretty blonde girl marches to the stage, head held high. She seems like she will probably make it far in the games, possibly even make it out alive. She spots something in the audience and her strength crumbles. A tear descends from her eye, exposing her crumbling strength. She turns her head away, trying to shield our view, trying to maintain the illusion of a strong facade. A rather crude comment is shouted from the older boy's section. "Hahahaha! The dumb blonde is gonna die in the arena! I say she dies first." claudine's face doesn't reflect any acknowledgement towards the comment. I make a mental note to pray for her later. Just then, Maysie pulls out another name from the male's reaping jar. "Axel Ramdile". It seems that now, I am the one who needs praying for.

_The Goodbyes_

My father is too hungover to come, but he sent a message, which slightly smells of alcohol. I read it aloud to a nonexistent audience in the room of the justice building in which I was placed.

"Axel, son. Your chances are great. You can make it out. I believe in you. I know I am never there for you, and it seems as though you are the one who takes care of me, even though it should be the other way around. I feel as though I am being punished for my behaviors. I have decided to quit drinking, for my sake, and for yours when you return. I love you son. I am proud of you, and I know your mother would be too. Avenge her merciless death and prove to those Capitol idiots that Ramdiles are strong. I can't wait to see you succeed in the arena. Work hard, train hard. I believe in you. Be strong, and come back soon. I am looking forward to a life in Victor's Village. Love, Dad."

I never realized that my father cared. I carefully fold the note and place it in my pocket. I am going to use it as my district token. My lips curl into a smile as a peacekeeper accompanies me to the train station.

_The Train Rides_

_POV: Claudine Eberly, 16_

Gosh, I'm so stupid. How could I cry? Yeah, it was only one tear, but now all of Panem thinks I'm weak. I'm not going to get any sponsors, and I probably will end up dying first. Just another nameless bloodbath, dead to the world, meaningless to the Capitol. Just like those idiots said. I take off one of my boots and throw it at the wall of my room. Then, I yank my hair out of its ponytail and flop onto the bed, taking deep breaths. When I calm down, I realize that I now have to work twice as hard to show that I'm not weak. I can't believe that seeing Fawn crying could cause me to have such a reaction. She is my little sister and all, but... I just don't know. She's so fragile. Thank god these are the last hunger games. I don't think I could live if Fawn was reaped. These games are too intense for everyone, not just eleven year olds. Even if she managed to win, by some miracle, the games would break her. They change you. I've seen it.

After districts 1, 2, and 4, district 7 actually has the most winners. You see them all around town, and pretty much everywhere else. Most of them have the same idea as I do: using the woods as an escape. Chopping down trees takes away a lot of stress. For the winners, the physical work probably makes it easier to sleep at night, easier to forget the horror of the games. For me, it helps take away the stress from school. People at school think I'm dumb because I'm blonde, but in reality, I think I'm pretty smart. After all, I did figure out that the rich citizens in town prefer pine to cedar wood, because pine smells sweet when it burns. However, the majority of trees chopped down by the lumberjacks are cedar, since they are pretty common. But I found a large group of pine trees, so whenever I go into the forest, I chop one down and sell the wood.

My dad left when I was little, so it's just been my mom, Fawn, and I. Mom works two jobs, but the jobs for women here don't pay very well. We rarely ever get to see her, and when we do, she's usually sleeping. And that money barely saves us from starvation. So I decided when I was old enough, that I would make some money for the family myself. That's when I started chopping down trees. Now, we live more comfortably, and we don't have to worry about starving anymore. Well, now that I'm gone, I suppose they do.

Well, at least until I come back. I am coming back. No matter what. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it back to my mom and Fawn. I have skills. I'm smart, I'm fast, I'm strong. I can do it. I get up from the bed and stare out the window at the passing countryside. Soon, there is a knock on the door, then it opens. It's Maysie. "Ms. Eberly? It's time for lunch. Please accompany me to the dining room." My district partner is with her, wide-eyed and attentive, taking in every detail of our surroundings like a sponge. I fix my hair, put on my bravest face, and follow Maysie to the dining car.

We reach the car and sit at the table inside. I sit next to my district partner. I turn to him and extend my hand for a handshake, while saying "My name's Claudine. What's yours?", trying to be as friendly as possible. His big green eyes meet mine, and he returns the gesture, shaking my hand and saying "I'm Axel. Nice to meet you.", followed by a polite smile. We are served food, and as I start to take my first bite of lunch, I notice that Axel's head is bent down and he is whispering. What in the world is he doing? Is he... Praying? Oh, goodness. My district partner is hopeless.


	15. contest winners&new contest announcement

Sponsor contest winners!

Megalor9 is awarded 20 sponsor points for guessing 2 tributes correctly.

Redwolf11 is awarded 20 sponsor points for guessing 2 tributes correctly.

Bookwornm is awarded 30 sponsor points for guessing 3 tributes correctly.

Points for reviews are given for actual reviews of the chapter. :D 1 review=1point

Here are the sponsor points amounts:

EbunnyLove: 12

RedWolf11: 36

Osborne1211:30

Megalor9:34

LadyMinnieMcG:20

Goldie031:11

Pitch5321:10

ThirdWeasleyTwin:20

Call of the Mockingjay:33

HungerGamesGirl98:10

Hanabi Nanami:10

Bookwornm (formerly Theguywithfeet): 41

Eitne Escasy:10

Ginny-the-red-head:10

BittrsweetDream: 20

FutureStarkidMember:32

Ekl928: 1

All sponsoring info is in my second chapter, but here are the prices for items, once again.

Weapons:

Sword 8

Bow&arrow 8

Trident 9

Knife 5

Poison dart gun 3

Food:

Water(full container) 3

Granola bars 4

Small meal (serves 1 tribute) 5

Full meal (serves 2 tributes) 7

Extravagant meal (serves 3+ tributes) 10

Others

Poison 6

Matches 8

Antibiotics: 9

Basic first aid kit (heals most minor scrapes and basic injuries) 5

Sunscreen: 3

Burn relief gel: 5

Needle and thread (stitching wounds, clothes, etc. ) 5

Prices will go up throughout the games. If there's anything you want to supply your tribute with that isn't listed above, PM me and I will tell you if it's possible, and if so, how much it will cost. :D

New contest! :D

Okay, so you all are aware that eight of your precious tributes are going to make it out alive, correct? Okay, good. So, I am going to announce the next contest. The winner of the contest gets to help choose one tribute to make it out alive! However, if they submitted a tribute, they cannot choose their own tribute to survive. This doesn't mean that their tribute will necessarily die, but their life is not guaranteed. Get it? :D

The next contest: you have two choices. You can do one, or both.

Option one: think of an idea for the chariot costumes for districts 5,6,9,13, or the capitol. Only those districts! Make it creative. If you choose this option, your idea will be featured in my story. One of the tributes from the district you designed an idea for will have the POV for the entire chariot chapter. You can design a chariot for your own tribute, as long as they are in districts 5,6,9,13, or the capitol.

Option two: (for those not into chariot design): In the books, not much is revealed about the apocalypse itself. Why do you think the districts were formed as told in the books? What happened during the apocalypse?

The winner will be revealed when I publish my chariot chapter. However, they will not be able to submit a tribute to win until after the bloodbath. The winner will send me three of their favorite tributes, and I will make the final decision in which one gets to live.

Good luck, and may the odds be _**ever**_ in your favor.

Lenore.


	16. District 8 Reapings

**Author's note: First, a few announcements (drumroll please): If you would like, you can start spending sponsor points! Reminder: You can spend sponsor points on any tribute, and earn them by submitting reviews. If you would like to spend your sponsor points, check the updated list of sponsor points I posted a chapter or two ago, and PM me with what you would like to give to who. Any item not listed with a price can still be bought, PM me for details. **

**My latest contest is still going on, which you can enter by submitting one or both options. (See the chapter about the contest for details). Remember, if you win, you will have the wonderful prize of helping me choose one of the eight tributes who survives the arena! :D**

**I would just like to take a brief moment to thank all of you who have taken the time to let me know how much you enjoy my writing. Compliments like that encourage me to write, and they just make my day. Thank you so much! **

**And finally, words cannot express my excitement at writing this chapter… I have been waiting so long to be able to put all of my ideas down for this male tribute. He is truly unique, and I am grateful to Hanabi Nanami for submitting such a lovely tribute. Read on to see why my dear Claude is such a gem. **

**Happy reading! **

**Lenore **

_POV: Claude Nero, 17_

Left, right, up, back. My eyes dart around as I stalk my prey. I pause, and melt into the shadows as a pair of innocent eyes surveys their surroundings. My fingers tingle with the anticipation of another successful hunt. Left, right, up, back. I have never been caught, and I am not going to start now. My prey will make such a fantastic contribution to my life's work. I can sense something special about this one. I can just sense the ones with the good blood. Blood that I can work with.

Left, right, up, back. I creep closer, itching to close in for the kill. But I must not be impatient. I take a few deep breaths as I plot my next moves, using the strategy of a chess player and the instinct of a tiger. My victim slowly scales a ladder on the side of a nearby factory, and I quickly scale the ladder of the adjacent building, staying quiet, still observant and totally focused. There is a small bridge connecting the rooftops of the buildings on which my prize and I are located. The only problem is that the fragile bridge is quite noisy. However, I use my honed skills to creep across the decrepit bride and arrive on the other side just in time to finish the job. A swipe of my knife and the light disappears from those innocent eyes. Even after death comes, his young eyes still hold the purity they did while he was alive.

So as not to get caught, I quietly haul my prey over my shoulder and back to my house, which is not far away. When I arrive at my workroom, I begin to extract what I need. A swipe of a knife at the carotid, the draining of blood, the cremation of the body. It is all routine to me now. I store the container of blood with my other art supplies, waiting until tomorrow to use it. Blood works on canvas the best a few hours after being extracted from the body. However, that is also when it tends to stain, leaving my fingers an ugly pink color that will not wash off. It is as if all of those kills will stay with me forever, which I do not mind one bit. I am doing the community a favor. Small children who stay out past their curfews deserve the fate I bestow upon them.

The next morning, I wake up at the crack of dawn. Sleep is not a priority. I have a masterpiece to finish. I mix my freshly harvested blood with a thickening solution and begin to paint. I paint a scene from a past Hunger Games, one of my favorites, the bloodiest in my memory. The district 6 tribute, Vitas, and the district 2 tribute Thorpe were the last two tributes remaining. The arena was a dry, grassy plain (I think Caesar Flickerman said it was named a savannah), with mutt lions, cheetahs, and other animals. The final battle took place at the cornucopia, and Thorpe seemed to have the upper hand at first. It was a long and bloody battle, and Vitas seemed to be losing steam. Then, out of nowhere, Vitas seemed to summon a great amount of strength. He fought back ferociously with a sword he had picked up along the way. His efforts ended up to be his demise. He put too much power in one of his thrusts, and was disarmed by Thorpe. Vitas was then thrown onto an anthill, which contained ant muttations. They ate him alive, and Thorpe was declared the victor. I just wish I had been there to collect blood from the battle. I bet blood that is shed in the arena stays that beautiful color longer than regular blood. Oh, well. For now, the blood of rule-breakers shall suffice.

When I finish my masterpiece, I let it dry and begin to ready myself for the final reaping. I wonder what lucky soul will get to enter the arena and have access to those beautiful resources. I change out of my bloodstained art smock and into a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt. I grin at my reflection as I glance at myself in the mirror. _This is the reflection of a true genius, a true mastermind, a true visionary, _I think to myself. I look proudly at the scar on my nose, my pale skin, my sharpened teeth. If only they knew. If only they knew what greatness I possessed. This is my curse. I am truly the most spectacular artist in all of Panem, but should anyone find out, they would be, more than likely, too narrow-minded to appreciate my works of art. They would be quick to report me, and I would be punished, even possibly forced to see my own blood. This must never happen. I shake my head and leave the house, heading in the direction of the square. As I arrive, I stare at all of the small children, thinking how each one's blood would show up on canvas.

Soon, the reapings begin. The district escort Leeci begins talking. My face forms an expression of disgust. Her blood is dirty, unclean. It would be terrible for my purposes. She reaches into the reaping bowl and pulls out a name "Stefeny Hubird". The name is read out loud. A plain-looking girl trembles on her way up to the stage, coming from the section of girls my age. I laugh at her ignorance. She has no idea what opportunities have just become available to her. Leeci then reaches into the bowl and pulls out another name. "Claude Nero". It is my name.

_The goodbyes_

I receive no visitors. My father, at his feeble, simpleminded age of forty, cannot recognize the genius of his own son, and stays as far away from me as possible. My mother and my sister left when I was young. I don't believe in friendship. I spend the ten minutes allotted for goodbyes pondering how exactly I will use each and every tribute's blood, how I can share my talent with all of Panem.

_The train ride_

_POV: Stefeny Hubird, 17_

I have never been this scared in my life. First, my dad was taken by the Capitol, and now me? My family can't take much more. I have no usable skills for the arena; I've spent all my life working in the factories, sewing Peacekeeper uniforms. It's rather difficult to kill someone with a needle and thread. These and a million other thoughts race through my head as I sit in my room on the train. All of these thoughts, plus the pressure and shock of becoming a tribute, plus the movements of the train are making me sick. I run to the bathroom and lose what little breakfast was in my stomach. Then I take out my favorite chapstick and apply a layer.

Soon, I find myself hungry again, and shortly after, Leeci comes to my door to escort me to the dining cart. My district partner is already with her. He scares me. There are rumors at school, rumors about what he does at night. Some people say he drinks the blood of people he kills at night. But those are just rumors. He is probably a decent kid. When we arrive at the dining cart, I put on another layer of chapstick, and we sit for lunch. I extend my hand to my partner, Claude, and say "Hi, I'm Stefeny." But he just glares at me, so I cease the gesture. Leeci asks us how we like our steaks. "Medium-well" I reply, politely. "Rare" utters Claude. I gulp. Maybe some rumors _are_ true.


	17. District 9 Reapings

**Author's note: Hallelujah, we're almost at the end of the reapings! The reason I spend so much time on the reapings is that it allows me to get into each character's head, even if a few of them are bloodbaths. I think that bringing you guys (the readers) on each tribute's journey allows you to connect more personally with the tributes. It also gives you an idea of what your tribute is up against. :D**

**Since I only have 5 reapings to write after this one, I think I will tell you guys how the rest of the chapters leading up to the arena will be set up! **

**I'm not going to write anymore about the train rides. I'm going straight to when the tributes all arrive at the capitol and meet their stylists. I'm going to do a chapter from one tribute's point of view. That tribute will describe the most significant changes made to some of the tributes post-makeover. Then, I will have the chariot rides, from around 7 different points of view. The rest of the chapters leading up to the games will have as many POVs as I see fit. I want you guys to really know who the characters are before they enter the arena, so I am going to have as many POVs as I can. So don't panic if your tribute wasn't featured for a great length of time in their first chapter. Next are the games, then an epilogue detailing the events post-games, and the lives of the winners. Then… (cue dramatic music) maybe even a … sequel! We shall see. Later on, I'll ask if you guys think that you would want to read a sequel? One that would feature some of this story's tributes maybe? Maybe I'm thinking too far ahead. For now, let's just read District nine's reapings. **

**Happy reading, **

**Lenore. :* **

_POV: Benedict Mae, 16_

_Lift! Stop being weak. Mom would be proud of you. _I keep saying this in my head while I work, kinda like my own personal saying. _Lift! Stop being weak. Mom would be proud of you. _I use all my strength to lift this super-heavy package of grain, then carry it to the end of a nearby conveyer belt so it can be put into a machine. Grain bags always seem heavier on reaping days. I return to the pile of grain bags and grab another, readying myself to lift it. _Lift! Stop being weak. Mom would be proud of you. _I say it again, and once again, bringing the bag to the end of the same conveyer belt. My job is boring, but it helps my family, so I don't complain. Every once in a while, I get to take a break and talk to Rueben, who does the same job I do. I guess he would be considered my best friend. My dad has a job here too, but his is a lot more dangerous so I guess my job really isn't that bad. He works on one of the machines that threshes the grain. If my dad or any of the other workers slow down while working with it, they could get hurt real easy. I continue to bring bags of grain to the conveyor belt until I hear the bell that tells us it's time to go home. I wait for my dad outside the factory and we walk home together, talking about the reaping and our predictions for the arena this year.

When we get home, I go change into my reaping outfit, a pair of beige colored pants and a kinda fancy white shirt. I run my fingers through my hair, but it still looks awkward, like usual. I don't even know what color it is. It kinda looks like hay… and my eyes look like the metal on the machines in the factory, kinda like a weird silver color. When I'm done getting dressed, my sister, my dad and I walk to the square, which is surrounded by grain. Everyone here kinda blends with the grain. We mostly have hay colored hair, brown eyes. Eyes like mine and dark hair like my sister's are rather rare. Like my mother. I have her eyes, and my sister Isabella has her hair. Isabella was also my mom's name, so we usually call her Marie, her middle name.

Mom died shortly after she had Marie, and she had just enough time to name Marie before she died. I was seven. I still remember things about mom, but Marie isn't so lucky. She had to grow up without a mom, and she's alone most of the time, because my dad and I work. But she's a strong little girl, and she can take care of herself. I see a lot of Mom in her as she walks beside me to the square, holding my hand. She seems strong, but is really so breakable. I'm glad that she won't ever have to worry about being reaped. When we arrive at the square, Marie gives me a hug and whispers "Good luck" into my ear. I smile at her, then check in with the peacekeeper in charge of my age group. I nod at Rueben, who is over in the seventeens group, and we share a nervous glance, each of us wondering how much the odds were really in our favor.

Just then, the reapings start. Leanna steps up to the stage. She's our district escort. For some reason, she always dresses like she's a tribute from our district during the chariot rides. This year, she wears a dress that looks like it is made of stalks of wheat, flowing and making crunching noises. She really doesn't look good at all. Her dress rustles as she pulls a name out of the girl's reaping jar. "Alina Walsh!" Leanna says.

A plain girl walks up to the stage. Well, I guess she's pretty. She acts like she is just walking up the street, not being called to a fight to the death. She doesn't really react to her name being called, she just takes her place on the stage and behaves rather… normally. Next, Leanna reaches into the boy's bowl and pulls out another name. "The final male tribute for district nine is…Benedict Mae!" Leanna exclaims. Benedict. Benedict Mae. That's me. She just called my name. The other boys in my group back away from me, like I have some kind of disease or something, leaving me exposed and easily seen by Leanna from the stage. I walk up to the stage, not saying a word. No one else speaks either, but when I arrive at the stage, I can hear a voice. I climb onto the stage and look out into the crowd. The voice was my sister's. She is crying, and my dad is trying to quiet her down, which works. Alina and I shake hands, and as we are escorted into the justice building, the last thing I see are the tears streaming down Isabella Marie's face.

_The goodbyes_

My dad and sister come to say goodbye to me. My dad offers me advice. "You are strong. Working in the factories has helped you become strong. Use that to your advantage." I nod and bend down to hug my sister for probably the last time. "Don't go." Marie pleads. "please"

"I have to," I say, looking her in the eye. "But I'm going to fight. Eight people will make it out. The odds are in my favor now more than ever before. I'm going to do my best to come home. And when I do, we can live in a nice house, and have yummy food, and never be hungry. Doesn't that sound nice?" She nods in agreement and hugs me again, a new set of tears coming down her face. "I love you Benedict"

"I love you too Marie"

_The train rides_

_POV: Alina Walsh, 15_

Payton. Blake. Spencer. Mom. Dad. Lucia. Petra. Their faces race through my mind. Will I ever see any of them again? The odds say no, but my heart says yes. I can fight. I can try. My brothers, they all wanted to volunteer, but none of them could go in my place. Payton, Blake, and Spencer are the best brothers anyone could ask for, especially Spencer. My friends want to see me succeed. Petra even gave me her gold necklace as a token. My parents tried to give me advice from all of the years they have spent watching the games. I am going to try to win. I have to. The most important thing is not to lose hope. I gather my thoughts and stare at myself in the mirror. This is the face of a winner. This is the face of the winner of the 77th and final Hunger Games. I fix my hair; it has fallen out of its usual waterfall braid. I can't help but wonder if my stylists will want to chop it off. Well I won't let them. I'm not going to let some Capitol people tell me that I need to change. I'll refuse. I am who I am, and no one will change that.

If I die in the arena, I want to still be Alina Walsh, district nine tribute. Not Alina Walsh, Capitol pawn. I sit down on the bed in my room on the train and trace some of my scars. When I was young, I wandered into a factory and ran into a machine, leaving a few scars. I got lucky. Most people who encounter those machines don't live to tell the tale, as cliché as that is. I am tracing the scars on my shoulder when there is a knock at the door, which surprises me. It is Leanna, who is still wearing that awful dress made of dead wheat stalks. She escorts me to the dining cart, along with my district escort, Benedict. We sit and eat silently, not talking, not making eye contact. However, each time Leanna moves, her dress makes the most annoying rustling sound. I swear, if the stylists think that they can dress me anything like her, they've got another thing coming.


	18. District 10 Reapings

**Author's note: double digits! Woohoo! Only 4 reapings after this! Remember, if you want your tribute to get something specific from the bloodbath, message me with what you want to buy with your sponsor points. :) The contest is still open! There's probably around two weeks left until I start the chariot rides, so that means around two weeks left to submit entries for the contest! I think I'm going to delete the opening chapters, just the ones that have the updated tribute lists, except for the final list. I hope you like Madsen and Ehna! :)**

**Happy reading!**

**Lenore :***

_POV: Madsen Senden,18_

_Thump. _Another kick. _Thump. _

And softly, in the background, her heartbeat. _Shoomp, shoomp, shoomp._

These are the sounds made by the two people I love the most in this world.

_Thump_. I hear it again. He's a kicker. I can tell. He isn't even born yet, but I know he's gonna be. I open my eyes and smile up at Alourra, my girlfriend. She giggles.

"Doesn't it hurt a little? When he kicks so much?"

"Well, it kinda did at first, but now its fine. It just reminds me that he's there. As if I could forget, with this stomach." She laughed again. "I hope he looks just like you. A little blonde, blue-eyed baby boy would be adorable"

I smile, close my eyes and listen again. I could do this forever.

But unfortunately, Jimmy had other plans. Jimmy may be my bestfriend, but he chooses the absolute worst times to enter the room. Like the time he came in when Alourra was telling me that she was pregnant with our child, which came as a bit of a shock. Now was one of those times. He came bursting in the door, totally ruining the intimate moment we were having. But hey, you gotta love him. He came in, singing about reaping day, and all those idiots in the Capitol who watch the games.

"Its time for the Reapinggg!" He finishes with a flourish. "Madsen, ready to go?"

"Yeah," I reply, turning to Alourra. "Do you or the baby need anything?"

"No, we're great!" She said, beaming. She's almost nine months along, and you can tell from the size of her baby bump, but definitely not her attitude. It amazes me that she can be so positive and constantly happy this whole time. I reach over and kiss her on the cheek. "You're going to be the most amazing mother ever." I whisper into her ear, as I open the door for her. She walks through, and I follow.

She smiles and opens her mouth, about to say something back, when all of a sudden, someone grabs my arm and jerks me away from her. It's her brother, Josh, who is a total jerk. They're twins, but he acts like her father, ordering her around, telling her what to do. It sickens me to see the mother of my child being treated like that. I always defend her, but she hates it when we fight. I tell her that she shouldn't talk to him anymore, just break off any ties to him, but she says she can't, he's her brother. She claims that they are actually really close. It's quite frustrating. I'm more than what she could ever want, why does she need him?

"Don't get so close to her. You've done enough." He says, gesturing at Alourra's stomach. That does it. I can't take it anymore. I've had enough of him. I wind up for a punch, but as my fist is getting ready to make contact with his jaw, Alourra says "stop it! Not today. The fact that someone we know might go to the Hunger Games is enough for one day. Don't make it worse. Can't you just get along for one day? For me?

"Fine. But only because I love you." I walk over and hug her, glaring at Josh.

The rest of the walk to the square is awkward; no one says anything in order to avoid another conflict. When we arrive at the square, I escort Alourra to the girl's eighteens section, and walk with Jimmy and Josh to the guy's eighteens section, trying not to do or say anything that would start a fight. We stand together until the district escort begins speaking, the air full of tension. As Ryder, our district escort, starts talking, I zone out. I look over at Alourra in the eighteens section and try to make eye contact with her, but she is busy paying attention to what Ryder is saying. When I look back at the stage, I start to pay attention, because Ryder is in the middle of pulling a name from the girl's reaping bowl. I don't really worry too much, because I know that someone would volunteer for Alourra if her name was picked. Firstly, because she's pregnant, and also because everyone loves her, she's such a sweetheart. Luckily, it doesn't come to that, the name Ryder reads out is: "Ehna Barron".

A girl of about fourteen or fifteen walks up to the stage, her long brown hair swinging around wildly. For some reason, she is laughing. Not just giggling, but totally bursting out laughing. It makes me wonder about her mental health.

Next, Ryder picks out a name from the guy's reaping bowl, the girl still laughing. "Josh Lily". Wait. Like Alourra's brother Josh? No. She would be devastated if he died in the games. I look over at her, and she looks like she is about to collapse. Then I look at Josh, who has turned white as a sheet, speechless. He may be the world's biggest idiot, but not even he deserves this fate. I have no idea why, but the idea comes into my head to volunteer.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I say.

Josh finds his voice, and unfortunately his attitude as well.

"You? Volunteer for me? Yeah, right. You wouldn't even make it past the bloodbath! You're so weak, with your tight shirts and spiky hair. You're scared of spiders. How do you think you could live through the games? Even with eight people surviving? Have fun dying, loser."

I'm so done with his crap. I just saved his life, and he's still acting like a fool? All of my pent-up anger comes bubbling out, in the form of my fist colliding with his face. Honestly, it was one of the smartest decisions I've ever made.

I march up to the stage, still angry. Ryder looks at me and laughs.

"Well, that ought to get you more than your fair share of sponsors."

I realize the situation I'm now in, smile, and say into the microphone:

"Well, my personal mantra is: May the odds be ever in MY favor"

"Well said!" exclaims Ryder. "And your name is…?"

"Madsen Senden." I proclaim.

I look out into the audience and see Alourra's face. She turns pale, and the next thing I know, she is collapsed on the floor. I run off the stage, right to her side. I push people away from her and grab her hand. I am followed by some camera people.

"Alourra!" I exclaim. "What happened?"

"Madsen…" she says quietly. "I think I'm going into labor…"

_The goodbyes_

I didn't have time to say goodbye to Alourra. They had to pull me away from her. I may never see her again. I may never see our son. Alourra was taken to the hospital to have our baby. If I would have known this would have happened, I would never have volunteered. How could I have been so stupid? It's going to seem like I'm deserting my girlfriend and our child. Which, essentially, I am. I should have just let Josh be reaped. How could I have been so stupid? I punch the wall of the room I'm in.

Ugh! And that stupid girl, my district partner. She kept laughing the whole time. It felt like she was mocking me. She didn't stop until we were in the Justice Building. This is all so unfair. But I can't die out there. I made that decision in my mind the moment I was taken away from Alourra. I will come back to see them. That's why I told the peacekeepers that I am accepting no visitors. It's not like I'll miss my parents, they just work all the time anyway, and I have no siblings either. The only people I have are my friends, Alourra and my un/newborn son.

How could I have been so stupid, by volunteering? This is the third time I ask myself this.

_It's okay. _I realize. There's no way I'll die out there. Eight people survive. I could be one of them, easily. I can use a bow, knives, a lasso, and some other things I picked up over the years. I can do this. Then, I'll come back rich, and I can live the rest of my life with Alourra and our children in total luxury. I can see it now…

_The Train Rides_

_POV: Ehna Barron, 15_

It's dark. And scary. And I don't know where I am. And I want my Mom, but I know she won't come; she left and she's not coming back. I open my mouth and fill my lungs with air, preparing to scream. But no sound comes out when I try to yell. Something's out there, in the darkness. And I'm a sitting duck.

I wake with a start, tears pouring down my face. I'm safe. No one can hurt me.

Until I step in the arena, that is.

I keep having that dream, at least twice a week. It's always the same. I'm alone, I'm scared. I think that it's actually a memory, the memory of how I got my scar, but I can't know for sure. Whenever I have that dream, my scar burns and I think about my mom. All I remember is her eyes, exactly like mine, big, and grayish-bluish. When she left, I was only four. My dad was devastated. He threw himself into his work, leaving me with my brother Cormac most of the time. Cormac is only two years my senior. I spent most of my childhood with my brother, and I guess that's why most of my friends are guys too. They're much easier to be around.

That's why I hope my district partner is nice. Maybe we can form an alliance… if he doesn't think I'm crazy, after the way I acted at the reaping. I don't know why I couldn't stop laughing… I think I just couldn't believe what was happening. It didn't really sink in until we got to the Justice building. I feel so bad for the guy, though. His girlfriend was about to have their baby and he couldn't be there. Why did he volunteer? I'm sure he had to have a good reason. Oh well, I'll ask him if we become friends. After my nap, I'm feeling much more refreshed, so I decide to explore the train, so I fix my hair, and straighten my dress, my favorite gray one.

However, as soon as I open the door to my room, I come face to face with Ryder.

"Time for lunch! Madsen and I are here to escort you to the dining car! Follow me please!" I follow them through a maze of hallways to the dining car, where we have lunch. The whole time, Madsen says nothing, does nothing, shows no feelings. We watch the other district's reapings, and Ryder babbles on, making comments about the tributes and what the other escorts are wearing, and all sorts of nonsense. Occasionally, I give the obligatory nod and sounds of agreement, feigning interest, all the while studying Madsen, trying to figure out his story. I have a feeling that friendship won't come easy with him…

All of a sudden, an Avox enters and hands an envelope to Madsen. His eyes widen, and he opens it, almost tearing it in half in the process. Two things slide out. The first seems to be a note, which he scans eagerly. The second is a picture.

"The note was from Alourra, my girlfriend. She says that everything went smoothly, and our son looks just like me. She even sent a picture of the two of them. Look!" He proudly presents the picture, already playing the role of the proud father. As I look at the picture, I realize that the baby really does look like him.

"What's his name?" I ask.

Madsen smiles, and replies: "She said she hasn't picked out a name yet, she's waiting for me to return home."

_But what if you don't? What then? _I think to myself. As I watch him brandish the picture around excitedly, I sincerely hope that their broken family can be reunited again.

**Another Authors note: Some people have been asking me how they can earn more sponsor points, so I've decided to do a new segment-like a question or something every time I post a new chapter. It may be something about one of the tributes, or something else Hunger-Games related. Let me know if this is something you guys are interested in! :D**

**Lenore :***


	19. unannounced hiatus apology :

Hiii

I know you haven't heard from me in a really long time! I'm so sorry! *hanging my head in shame* I took an unannounced month-long hiatus because my life was getting kinda crazy. But, however, there is good news my friends. I have so much more time to write because I am on summer vacation! So expect the rest of the reapings soon.

Chariot contest news: I have decided to set a deadline for any submissions/adjustments/additions for the contest! Remember, if you win, it will be worth your while. The deadline is noon on June 12th, which gives you roughly a week . Good luck! Or rather: May the odds be ever in your favor! Is it bad that when I was writing that, I read it in Effie's voice?

Love,

Lenore :*


	20. District 11 Reapings

**Hi everyone! How I've missed you all. I'm so sorry for my long hiatus, and I promise to finish these reapings ASAP! Thank you for your reviews and your continued support! I announced a deadline for the contest (see last chapter), and I look forward to any additional submissions! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Happy reading,**

**Lenore :***

_POV: Mason Finder, 17_

It happens every year. Every year, the two worst days happen to coincide-the reapings and the anniversary of her death, which take place tomorrow. It's like the universe does it on purpose, like it enjoys the annual reopening of my wounds. And they wonder why I don't smile.

I collapse into bed, tired from a day of intense physical labor. I don't complain. Complaining shows weakness, and I can't afford that. Ever since mom died, Phil-my father-has been way too stressed out, so I do all I can to help him. If I didn't work too, we wouldn't have basic necessities, and our standard of life would be even lower, if possible. Working in the fields with Phil is the least I can do, even if it makes me feel like this. The upside is that I can sleep much easier, and my insomnia has gone away. But that hasn't stopped the nightmares.

Today is no different. At around midnight, my heart races and I wake with a start. It's the same nightmare every time. I see Mom, inside of a grain bin. No one knew she was in there. They started removing the grain and she got sucked under. She managed to stay alive until the sweep auger got tangled in her dress. Every time I fall asleep, I see the accident happening over and over again. Except that each time, it becomes a different member of my family, and I can't do anything to save them. I just stand there, helpless. It always starts with mom, then Phil, then Payton, then Spencer, then finally Seline. That's when I wake up, usually out of breath and shaking. This time, I don't wake up until the sun has risen, which is unusual. And also terrible, because I have to be at work before dawn.

I jump out of bed and run to our shabby bathroom, rapidly brushing my teeth. I'm throwing on my uniform when I realize-it's reaping day. We have the day off. I take my time going through the rest of my routine before going to wake my brothers, fifteen year old Payton and sixteen year old Spencer. Seline is already awake, of course. She's the oldest (eighteen), and the only girl, so she makes it her responsibility to have breakfast on the table every morning.

And she doesn't disappoint. There are eggs on the table waiting for me when I sit down, along with a note.

"_Went to the market to get wheat for later. Good luck at the reaping today, and may the odds be ever in your favor._

_-Seline"_

I smile at her thoughtfulness and serve my half-awake brothers, then my father, as they sit at the table. My brothers could pass for twins. If Seline was a few years younger, they could all even pass for triplets, because they all look like Phil. I, on the other hand, look like mom. I have her green-grey eyes, her blonde/brown hair, even her strong jaw. I can see it in Phil's eyes sometimes-it pains him to look at me. And I don't blame him.  
>After I eat and clean the dishes, I round up the rest of my family and we go to the market to fid Seline. As a family, we make the annual trip to my mom's grave, where we lay stalks of wheat over her grave. She always liked the way wheat looked in the wind. We each say a couple words in private at her headstone, then Seline sings the song Mom always used to make us fall asleep.<p>

"_When the wheat waves and whirls in the wind_

_I hope you remember the places you've been_

_When the sun suddenly shines in the sky_

_Think of me as time goes by_

_When the fruit falls from the trees above_

_Darling, please remember our love"_

Her voice brings tears to our eyes, and we sit quietly for a few minutes, until Seline unpacks the food she has brought for lunch. We eat and reminisce about good times we had with Mom until it's time to go to the reaping. We all hug and wish one another good luck, then head to our individual sections.

The district escort, Sonali, climbs on stage. I don't know how, because her shoes are half as tall as some of the kids in the twelve-year olds section. Every piece of her clothing is covered with synthetic jewels of a different color, resulting in a warped rainbow. Her shoes are purple, one of her pant legs blue, the other green. Her obnoxiously large belt is yellow, and her shirt is orange. To top it all off, her hair bears a strong resemblance to the shape and color of a bright red apple. I honestly have no idea where these people get their clothes from.

Sonali takes small, hurried steps across the stage, looking terrified. When she arrives at the microphone, I can see that it's covered with small black stones, as are the reaping bowls. The money used to bedazzle the microphone alone could probably feed my family for five years. As she talks, I shake my head at the utter waste of resources and money. She reaches into the first reaping bowl and pulls out a name. I pay attention, hoping that it's not Seline. My pulse returns to normal as Sonali calls out "Ciara Grá!"

A small, frizzy-headed girl runs to the stage from the fifteens section. She scans the crowd, hoping that someone else volunteers in her place. But no one does. I spot Seline, looking at the tiny girl in pity. I know she would volunteer in a second if she didn't have to help run the household. The tiny girl's hopes are dashed as no one comes forward. Next, Sonali thrusts her hand into the second reaping bowl and pulls out another name "Mason Finder!"

This isn't a nightmare. This is reality.

_The goodbyes_

I'm proud that I kept my cool. I walked to the stage like I was just walking to work. I stood as still as a stone while Sonali congratulated us, and remained expressionless as we were pushed into the Justice building.

My family comes in to say goodbye. Seline hands me a token, something to take with me into the arena. It's her bracelet. She made it many years ago, and now the tan braided leather is scratched and faded. But I appreciated the gesture all the same. There were a few tears, and when they all hugged me goodbye, Phil whispered "Your mother would be proud. I know I am." With that, my family is taken from me, and more than likely, I won't ever see them again.

_POV: Ciara Grá, 15_

_The train rides_

First mom, then me. Why did I have to be reaped? Me, out of all the other girls in the district. And so soon before my birthday. I can see it now: "Tribute dies on her sixteenth birthday during a failed attempt to fight for her life". Yeah, my birthday falls on the first day of the games. Great. I probably won't make it past the bloodbath. If my mom couldn't live through giving birth to my brother, how could I survive a fight to the death? I know that eight people will survive, but it will probably be all six careers and two lucky eighteen year olds. With my size and weakness, I don't stand a chance. But I hope I can at least put my death to good use. I'll try to save someone. I'll form an alliance and help them survive the bloodbath, even if it means sacrificing my own life. I flop on my bed and start forming a plan in my mind.

Just then, I hear a knock on the door. I open the door to find my district partner, Mason, I think his name was.

"Hi." He says "Sonali twisted her ankle on her way over so she asked me to escort you to dinner. Do you mind?"

"With those shoes, I'm surprised she made it onto the train" I smile.

He gives a little chuckle then begins walking down the hallway. I walk beside him and we begin talking. It turns out, he lost his mother too. I don't feel so alone anymore. If other tributes have gone through the same thing, it means that I might still have a chance to win! I can survive and help my family. We wouldn't have to worry about food or money ever again. But if it came down to it, I would still die in another tributes place, if necessary. I want to become friends with Mason, but I feel like he's too focused on winning to be in an alliance with me. Maybe there's another girl I can make friends with.

Despite my deciding on finding someone else, I still make friendly conversation with Mason as we find the dining cart and eat dinner. The reapings come on, and we watch them all, even our own.

"You wanted someone to volunteer for you, didn't you?" questioned Mason.

"Well, I mean, I guess. I figured I don't have a chance. I was hoping someone older and stronger could have taken my place, but no one did." I reflect.

"Maybe they'll underestimate you" he said "I bet you have some hidden talent that you just aren't sharing."

"If being super shy most of the time is a talent, you caught me." I giggle. Maybe Mason is actually capable of becoming my friend. Or does he just have an ulterior motive?


	21. District 12 Reapings

**Greetings! I wrote this chapter on the beach, super relaxing :D It would have been ironic if I was doing a chapter about the D4 tributes, but oh well. Maybe next time. I promise I'll finish these reapings soon; I just want to do these last few tributes justice. So here are the District twelve tributes. Most of the tributes I've seen from D12 have basically the same back story as Katniss and Peeta. *yawn*. Thank goodness these tributes don't do this. I absolutely love their stories and I hope you will too!**

**Happy reading, **

**Lenore :***

_POV: Forrester Campbell, 17_

Whatever. No one cares, anyway. If they think I'm actually gonna do what they want, they've got something else coming. I refuse to clean up after everyone else, no matter what they say. It's every person for themselves in life. Whatever. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway. They can't tell me what to do when I leave. Thank goodness my birthday is tomorrow, because I don't think I could stand another day here. If it came between staying here and going into the Hunger Games, I think I would choose the Hunger Games. But whatever. All the horror stories you've heard about the orphanages here? Yeah, all true. No exaggerations.

When I was younger, other kids would always bully me because I like to paint. I make my own paints from different plants in the forest, and I get all my other supplies from town. It turns out that there are certain colors you can only get from forest plants. When I figured that out, I started bringing them to trade for supplies. It was a lot of work, but it was worth it. You can't blame me for wanting to make this world more beautiful. Honestly, it could use it. If everyone saw the world the way I do, in such vivid detail, it would be a much different place.

The women running the orphanage are terrible. They don't care about us, and the feelings are mutual. They don't do anything when the older kids bully the younger ones. But whatever. I haven't needed anyone to help me all my life, and I don't plan on starting now. As I leave the orphanage building, I can hear Eunice (one of the orphanage's resident witches) screeching for me to _"get back here before we punish you" _But I don't listen to them. No one does. I run off into the forest, since the orphanage is right next to the fence that marks the edge of the district. I listen for the telltale hum of electricity, but there is none, so I crawl between the wires to the other side.

I come here, to the forest to paint, and also to think sometimes. Not about my parents or anything. I'm just trying to figure out how I can get out of here. I want to travel to another district and get sell my paintings, so I never have to work again, just paint. I don't need anyone to help me either.

I hear a rustle of leaves behind me. A twig snaps. I ignore it. It's probably a rabbit. Or a deer.

I find my usual spot under my favorite tree and I retrieve my painting supplies from a hollow inside the tree. I sit, looking around and dreaming about my life in another faraway district. I paint what I see, sunlight streaming through the trees, birds flying overhead. Soon, I finish and I can feel myself beginning to fall asleep.

I wake up to a knife pressed to my throat and a pair of bright blue eyes piercing my own.

_POV: Mysterious girl in the woods_

I glare at the strange boy. From the his fair skin tone and eye color I can tell he is from town. He must have followed me so he could report me to the Peacekeepers.

I intently study his appearance. I suppose other girls would find him attractive. His deep blue eyes gazed at me with fear, which melted into curiosity, and in turn, realization. He was quite muscular. He could easily beat me in a fight. That is, if I didn't have a knife at this throat.

"Who are you? Why did you come here, and how did you find me?" I question.

_POV: Forrester_

I scan the girl's appearance. Ragged clothes. Features indicating a Seam upbringing. She must be from the orphanage too. I don't really pay attention to the girls.

"I could ask you the same question. Did Eunice send you to find me? How did you get a knife?" I inquire.

"Who's Eunice? And who are you? I asked first." She insisted stubbornly.

"My name's Forrester." If she doesn't know who Eunice is, she definitely doesn't live at the orphanage. "Eunice works at the orphanage I live at." She scans my eyes, trying to see if I am telling the truth. She decides I am, and breaks eye contact. She stands, grabs a bow that was on the floor nearby, and sticks her knife into her jacket. She turns to me and, without making eye contact, says:

"You might want to get a move on. The reapings start soon."

With that, she turned and ran off into the forest. I got up and began walking in the same direction as her. It was Reaping time.

When I got to the square, I try to find that mysterious girl from the woods. I realize I never found out what her name was. She couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen. So that's where I look. Sure enough, she's in the fifteens section. Her expression gives the illusion that she is calm, but her body language reads otherwise. She is fidgety, and her eyes dart everywhere. She's nervous about being reaped. She probably had to sign up for some tessarae. At the orphanage, it's mandatory to sign up for tessarae, but we don't get the food. Eunice and her little friends do. Do you see why I want to leave so badly?

I stare at the girl for so long, I don't realize that Gwen, the district escort, has begun talking. I look over at the girl one more time, and she returns my gaze for a split second before turning away, avoiding eye contact. Gwen has plunged her arm into the first reaping bowl and pulled out a name, but not one I recognize. "Rosalie Simms". I try to catch a glimpse of the unlucky girl, but there are people in the way, so I can't see her until she reaches the stage.

It's the girl from the woods.

I can't believe my eyes at first. She had a right to be nervous. Her eyes find mine again, but just as before, only for a split second. I am so surprised I don't even notice that a small boy has just been reaped, from the twelves section. He is kicking and screaming as he is being dragged into the Justice Building. I look around, hoping that someone volunteers. What kind of monsters would allow a child to be led to their death like this? I can't bring myself to just sit back and let it happen. I have to do something.

"WAIT! WAIT! I VOLUNTEER. I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE! DON'T TAKE HIM, TAKE ME!" I shout towards the stage. I run up to the stage and take the kid from the peacekeeper holding him.

"Go back to your parents" I tell him.

"Thank you." He says, his eyes saying so much more.

And just like that, my vividly detailed world became gray.

_The goodbyes_

The little boy and his parents came to see me, to thank me for volunteering in his place. His name was Paulus. His parents wanted to give me something to thank me, a token for the arena, but all they had to give me was a piece of charcoal. However, I think it's rather useful. I can draw with it in the arena. I thank them and tell him to be a good boy for them. His mother hugs me with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She says again. Like her son, her eyes say so much more.

_The train rides_

_POV: Rosalie Simms, 15_

I knew I shouldn't have done it. Signing up for tessarae was such a stupid thing to do. I wouldn't be in this mess if we weren't starving. My dad works in the mines, but it isn't enough to feed us both. That's why I hunt. I'm terrible with a bow, but pretty good with knives. That's usually what we eat-whatever I can kill. And usually no one catches me, which is why that boy scared me so much today. I shouldn't have woken him up. Stupid me.

If I keep making mistakes like this, I won't last a day in the arena. And with my luck, I would be just another career kill. But that won't happen. I'm too skilled. And besides, eight of us are leaving the arena this year. I know I'm going to be on that hovercraft home. I'll never have to hunt to survive ever again. I can be rich and eat delicious food every day. I can smell it already.

I come out of my reverie to discover that I can actually smell delicious food. It must be time for dinner. I step outside my room and bump into that boy from the woods. I look at my feet and walk around him. I have to admit, he is pretty brave to volunteer for that kid like he did. But I'm not going to do anything stupid like ally with him, no matter what other bravery he is capable of. I follow my nose to the dining cart, where I sit down with Gwen, the district escort.

She is fiddling with her hair, which is impossibly long. It's so long, it could probably spread across our entire district. She usually wears it coiled on top of her head in a huge bun, but the hairdo is unattractively leaning to one side. She grabs a knife from the table and saws through her hair, leaving the severed strands in a pile on the floor. I sit there and gawk at her actions.

"The hair was bothering me, and short hair is all the rage in the Capitol anyway." She explains. I raise an eyebrow, but sit and eat all the same. Forrester comes in and sits down, doing a double take at the mountainous pile of locks on the floor. He doesn't ask questions, just sits and eats with us. I finish first and twirl my token around my finger. It's one of my mother's necklaces. It's a piece of rose quartz on a gold chain. That's where my name came from, because my mother loved her necklace so much. My dad gave it to me when he came to say goodbye. We don't really get along, but we don't fight either. I can't imagine having no parents at all, though. I wonder how Forrester deals with it. Would it make him a valuable ally? A dangerous enemy? Or, more than likely, both?


	22. District 13 Reapings

**Author's note:**

**I have so many things to announce!**

**The contest is now over! I have picked two winners, and they will be announced in the first chapter after the reapings. :D**

**Also, remember that every time you review, you get a sponsor point. They will definitely come in handy when the tributes enter the arena. I haven't gone into much detail with many of the tributes because I am saving some details for later. Your patience will be awarded, I promise!**

**Only one more reaping to write after this, then I'm going straight to when the tributes all arrive at the capitol and meet their stylists. I wrote this in an earlier chapter, describing how the POVs are going to work post-reapings:**

"**_I'm going to do a chapter from one tribute's point of view. That tribute will describe the most significant changes made to some of the tributes post-makeover. Then, I will have the chariot rides, from around 7 different points of view. The rest of the chapters leading up to the games will have as many POVs as I see fit. I want you guys to really know who the characters are before they enter the arena, so I am going to have as many POVs as I can. So don't panic if your tribute wasn't featured for a great length of time in their first chapter. Next are the games, then an epilogue detailing the events post-games, and the lives of the winners. Then… (cue dramatic music) maybe even a … sequel! We shall see. Later on, I'll ask if you guys think that you would want to read a sequel? One that would feature some of this story's tributes maybe? Maybe I'm thinking too far ahead."_**

**Sorry I haven't written in so long! I've been busy with this: I set up a website for this story so I can put up sketches of chariot outfits, maps of the arena, and other related stuff. The link is: (thegrandfinale). (remove the parenthesis). When I put up the chariot chapter, I'll put up all of the sketches. For now, I've just put up a sneak peek of D1's chariot costumes, so go check it out!**

**I've also made a facebook page! The link is (facebook.)com/thegrandfinaleSYOT if you're interested! (Remove the parenthesis. )**

**I've started planning out the games, and I'm so excited, I can't even put it not words... I just planned out the bloodbath, and I mapped out the arena. I'm going to put up pictures. But when the games have already started, so I don't give anything away.**

**I'm not going into too much detail about the male tribute in this chapter… but I will soon. There are only like a few sentences from his point of view, but I want to be able to sufficiently explain his story. So I promise, I'm going to write more about him, as soon as I can. **

**That was a long Author's note. Just throwing some ideas out there. Let me know what you think.**

**Happy Reading,**

**Lenore :***

_POV: Florence King, 17_

You would think it would be difficult to completely ignore a tattoo. I can tell you firsthand that it's possible. I do it every day. Who wants to have every millisecond of their life planned out all day, every day? It's positively tedious. Trying to make life exciting in District thirteen is nearly impossible, but I manage. I mean, even everyone's clothes are boring. Gray? All day, every day? Please. That's why I'm so excited for the reapings. Well kinda. They're letting us wear whatever we want, which has never happened before! I wonder what real clothes feel like… These uniforms are so constricting. Even babies have to wear them. I've seen what people wear in the other districts, and its way better than what we have to wear here. I would really love to get some vintage clothes. Like the ones I saw in the pictures in the time capsule.

Since I don't pay attention to my daily tattooed schedule, I usually sneak off into the woods. On one such excursion, I discovered this weird metal tube-like thing sticking out of the ground. It said "Time Capsule" on it. So I dug it up and opened it. Inside was a bunch of stuff from before the Dark Days, from before Panem even existed. There were metal discs in plastic cases, weird machines, books with pictures of people called "models" wearing clothes from then, and it talked all about the culture from back then and stuff like that.

One thing that caught my eye was the music. There was someone named Florence too! She sang a song about dogs…and how their days are over? I don't know. I mean, the book said that the song was called 'The Dog Days are Over' so I'm assuming that's what she means. There was even a picture of that Florence, and she and I had the same hair! Long, red, curly. There was also some kind of disc with her picture on it. I took it to my friend Piper, who loves old technology. She told me to put the disc in one of the weird machines from the metal tube. When I did, music started playing. Piper told me that's how they played music back then. I liked the music with Florence's face on it, but my favorite music was from another person's disc. Her name was Katy. I listened to the disc whenever I could, and soon, I memorized all of the songs.

I wished I could go back to those years and live before Panem existed. It seems so much more exciting. I bet people back then would like me better too. People here think I'm so weird. But I think it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring. Seems like I'm one of the only ones here that thinks like that.

Last night, I fell asleep listening to the Katy disc again. This morning I woke up, got my schedule, and when I went back into my room, I saw a dress on my bed. It was black, sleeveless, and layered. It looked like something from the books in the time capsule. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I ran over and picked it up.

"It's for you, for the reapings." came a voice from behind me. It was my mom, Celeste. "I traded some food for it"

"Thanks so much, mom! I love it." I went to hug her, but something was weird. Her stomach was a bit bigger than usual.

"Mom are you gaining weight?" my mom had always been thin, like everyone else here. She worked in the kitchen, so all of the food could be quite tempting but no one would dare take any. Which is what made me concerned.

"Oh, you know, it's probably just because I've been eating so much lately." she smiled. It was true. Usually she left food on her plate, but lately she had been ravenous. I had been hoping that she was pregnant again. I have always wanted a baby sibling, but not if the Games are still going on. They say these are the last Games, but what if they're lying? I wouldn't want my baby brother or sister to have to know what it's like to be reaped. Or what it's like to have to fight to the death. I shudder.

The reapings aren't until the afternoon, so after breakfast, I decide to wander around in the forest for a bit. I whistle a tune from the Florence disc and I smile as a mockingjay whistles it back. That's why mockingjays are my favorite animals. They seem to be dancing to the same music as me, if you know what I mean. I spent the rest of the afternoon relaying tunes to the mockingjays.

I fell asleep listening to the mockingjays.

When I woke up, the sun was already sinking. _Crap. _I thought. _I'm gonna be late. _I raced back inside, fixing my hair on the way. There isn't anyone around, since they're all at the reaping. They're all in the cafeteria, since it's the largest room. I race in and everyone in the room turns to stare at me, including the cameras.

"Hi…" I smile and say sheepishly. I spot the other kids my age, put my head down, and walk over to them as quickly as I can. There are maybe a total of 30 girls and probably just as many boys, thanks to that stupid disease, so my tardiness is easily noticed. I've never been more embarrassed in my life…

The new Capitol government had randomly selected someone to be our district escort, and her name was Kanani. From what I've seen of Capitol fashion, she fits the stereotypical escort to a tee. Crazy hair, crazy clothes. Nothing original as far as escorts go. I'm pondering this when it hits me- I have a 1 in 30 chance of being reaped. This is unfair- the kids in the other districts have way better chances. They shouldn't make any of the kids from this district go to the games- there's already a reduced amount of us... It doesn't make sense…I guess that's the point. This violence doesn't make sense.

I realize that no one is talking. They're all looking at me again. I don't know why. I look at the stage and see Kanani with a slip of paper in her hand. It hits me- I've been reaped.

_The Goodbyes_

Piper, my Dad- Clyde- and my mom came to say goodbye. My dad gave me my token- a necklace with a gem on it the color of my hair. He said he found it in the field when he was instructing his trainees. I put it on right away and vowed not to take it off until I came home again. But the best part was that my mom told me the truth- she didn't just gain weight. She was pregnant, but she didn't want to tell me yet. She told me that she wanted me to name the new baby. It was going to be a girl. I told her Katy, after the singer from the disc. My mom laughed and agreed.

"Be strong, Florence." Mom whispered. "I have faith. Come back safe."

Some guards came and took them away. "I love you guys!" I shouted as the door closed, a lone tear running down my face.

_The Train Rides_

_Fergus McKlain, 12_

I don't like this. I don't like it at all. I'm not used to being above ground. How can I be, if I've spent my whole life underground? Everyone else is eating lunch but I'm too busy staring out the window. Diana's voice brings me from my reverie. Wait, she's not Diana, she just sounds like her. I guess it's the limited gene pool in district thirteen. It's my district partner. Not my best friend. I miss her already. James too. If Diana was here, she would be giving me advice for the arena… I wish she was here.

No. No Fergus. Don't do it to yourself. Stop it. Focus. Stay put together. You can't show her any weakness. I mean my district partner is a weirdo, but you never know. She might use my friends against me. I look at her, trying to figure out if I could take her in a fight, if it came down to it. I think I can. She can't be smart or strong enough to beat me. But you never know. There's more to some than meets the eye.


	23. The final reapingsThe Capitol!

**Author's note: LAST REAPINGSSS! Yayyyyy! I'm very excited. Hope you enjoy them. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had the chapter almost done , then it decided not to save. So I got frustrated and it took forever to rewrite.**

**There aren't any train rides this chapter; because the Capitol kids don't need to go anywhere…instead I just talked about them arriving at the train station. There's a mini cliffhanger at the end… heehee. **

**I've had reports of people saying the website doesn't work for them? Has that happened to anyone else?**

**This author's note is really short compared to the last one. **

**Happy reading,**

**Lenore :***

POV: Sarya Smith, 16

I don't know how people can stand it. It's like living in a costume store. Why can't we just dress normally, like the people in the districts? Just because people here are richer doesn't mean we need to flaunt it… I really hated the old Capitol because of it, and everyone knew it. But I'm not too fond of the new government either; because they're the reason my mother is dead. Honestly, I prefer this government. It really bugs me, the way people dress around here, especially because my father is probably the worst culprit of this horrendous habit. But I really can't blame him, because, well number one: he is my father, and number two: I've heard people do crazy things when they're grieving.

Around a year ago, during the second rebellion, my mother was killed in the crossfire during all of the chaos. She died in my father's arms. He hasn't been the same since then. He's been much more… physical. My nineteen year old brother, Zanthos, has taken care of me since my dad has been a bit _busy_. His partying has gotten so out of control that he's found himself in jail, because he is a danger to others. I know that firsthand. My scar tingles as I think about it. A couple months ago, he was in a particularly violent drunken stupor. I made the mistake of getting too close and now I have this scar right above my eye to make sure I never forget what happened. Not that I could if I tried.

I hope he rots in jail. Too bad they won't let him wear his stupendous getups in jail. Now he has to dress like a sane person. Boo hoo.

I, on the other hand, have the opposite problem. It's rather hard to find normal clothes to wear here, but I manage. My reaping outfit consists of a deep purple spaghetti strapped dress, with a matching black and purple scarf wrapped around my neck. I put my hair into a braid and I am ready. I bet it's taken all the other Capitol kids hours to get ready.

Zanthos and I step out of the door to our mansion and onto the street. I look at our house, thinking about what a happy place it used to be. Our life was okay before the rebellion, but now... That house has been in our family since Panem came into existence. Luckily, it's really close to the president's mansion so we don't have to walk far.

When we arrive at the recently repaired city circle in front of the Presidential residence, I look around. You would think that since this is the last Hunger Games the setup wouldn't be so fancy... I brush the uneasy feeling off, saying that we're the Capitol, everything we do is extravagant. *eye roll*. But there's still a nagging feeling in the back of my mind, saying _"this isn't right, something is wrong here"._

I say goodbye to Zanthos and find the other girls my age. I ogle their costumes and appearances, wondering how anyone could live everyday life looking like that. I begin to feel a bit nervous about the reaping, so I investigate my surroundings. I look to the stage, and my curiosity about the size of the reaping bowls is assuaged. In fact, there aren't any reaping bowls at all. There are two glass rooms on the stage, with what seems like thousands of white butterflies fluttering around inside. One is labeled MALES and the other FEMALES. Then, I realize that the butterflies are the slips of paper with all of the names on them. The district escort is going to enter the chamber and grab a random name. I know my name is in there only a few times, so I'm not worried anymore.

But then I start to think. Maybe it is a good thing that one of us is going into the Games. We could show everyone that the Capitol isn't just sequins and surgical enhancements.

Who am I kidding? I'm the only person here who doesn't think that.

Wait. It could be me. I could show them. Tributes should be taken seriously, and honestly I'm probably the only kid here who would be a threat. I'm going to volunteer.

I wait uneasily for the next few minutes, nervously biting my nails and waiting for Isliana to get here. She's my best friend. Yes, somehow I have a friend despite my openly voiced disapproval of our government, past and present. Isliana still dresses like an average Capitol citizen, but she has an aversion to surgery. She's also one of the only people who can stand to be in my presence.

The district escort steps on stage. No sign of Isliana. The escort introduces herself as Cecile. She seems totally normal for a Capitol citizen except for the fact that she is wearing a cape. In the middle of summer. All of a sudden, someone pokes my side. Its Isliana.

"I just got here, what did I miss?" she whispers.

"Not much. That's the district escort, Cecile. She's gonna pick a name now."

As Cecile turns around to enter the glass reaping chamber, Isliana squints at Cecile's retreating form and wonders aloud: "Does she still have a turtle shell on her back?"

Unfortunately, she doesn't inquire this quietly. Soon, a murmur goes through the crowd. Turtles were so three years ago, according to Isliana. Everyone else has gotten theirs taken off since then. There aren't many crimes committed in the Capitol, but the majority of them are fashion crimes. Cecile blushes, guessing what the whispers are about. I feel bad for her, not because of the harsh whispering, but because she looks simply ridiculous. Cecile rushes into the chamber and grabs the first name she sees.

"Piper Hart-" Cecile begins.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell, over the millions of whispering people. I wave my hands around and begin running for the stage. "I VOLUNTEER!" I yell out again. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Cecile's fashion faux pas is forgotten.

Cecile gawks at me, and I assume that the rest of the audience all across Panem does too. No one would expect a silly Capitol girl to volunteer. Cecile asks me my name, and I promptly respond with a confidently stated: "Sarya Smith!" I accompany my name with a large grin, even though I am shaking like a leaf on the inside. Cecile said that eight people were going to survive, meaning that my chances are pretty decent. So why do I feel like I just made a huge mistake? Oh, probably because I just signed my own death warrant.

My face remains frozen in a stupefying grin as Cecile enters the second chamber and draws out a male's name.

"Taylor Carson"

The name doesn't sound familiar, and there are no volunteers this time. A lithe, pale boy makes his way to the stage. He can't be much older than thirteen. His black and white blonde hair seems dyed, but nothing else about him screams "capitol". He is wearing a T-shirt and jeans, so I immediately like him immensely. When he reaches the middle of the stage, I hold my hand out for the traditional handshake, but he stares at my hand as if it's diseased.

"Why on Earth would I want to shake your hand?" He snottily queries.

I'm hurt, because I expected him to be friendly. I retract my hand and stand there awkwardly as Cecile announces us as the Capitol's first and last tributes for the Games.

_The goodbyes_

Zanthos and Isliana come to say goodbye. Zanthos gives me a picture of mother, and I realize that my memories of her had begun to become blurry. Zanthos said he wanted to give me something to make me happy, instead of sad. Isliana gives me a bracelet. It was supposed to be for my birthday, which is after the Games, but who knows if I'll be around to turn seventeen?

I start to regret my decision.

_Arrival of all the other tributes at the train station_

_POV: Taylor Carson, 14_

Despite me only being a tribute for fifteen minutes, I already know that my district partner and I are going to be _great _friends. NOT. She's an idiot. She probably thinks she's so smart for volunteering. Doesn't she know that she's gonna die? I shake my head at her stupidity as the hovercraft comes to a stop.

As we exit the vehicle, I see that we've landed at the train station, and the tributes from the other districts are arriving. You can tell who the careers are. I pay attention, because I find them particularly interesting. The two almost identical blonde boys, with their towering statures; the strong looking, well built male with dark brown hair, they must be careers.

The girls are a little harder to guess, but by the way that girl with the light brown hair is holding on to the dark haired career boy, I'm guessing they're district partners. Probably from district four, by the color of their eyes. The blonde boys are from one and two. The redhead girl and the dark haired girl are accompanying them, so they must be the other career girls. They look strong, which obviously isn't rare for careers. I pay special attention to every move the six of them make.

Our escorts line us up by district, and district by district, the tributes are introduced to the rest of the group. I memorize the career's names, knowing I will need to remember them for later.

The redhead girl and one of the blonde boys. Nessa and Frederick.

The dark haired girl and the other blonde boy. Alayna and Alex.

I lose interest with the district three tributes; they are both small and weak.

The light haired brunette girl and the dark haired boy. Salmon and Tarpon.

When Salmon and Tarpon are being introduced, Salmon scans the faces of all the other tributes, starting with those in district five and moving all the way down to me. She looks at the ground, then back at my face. Her eyes widen, and her grip on Tarpon's hand intensifies. She must be able to recognize my talents. The next district's tributes are about to be called up when Salmon yells. "YOU!"

She runs over, clamps both hands around my throat. Soon, the world goes black.


	24. List that summarizes the tributes

Hey there! So since I'm going to be switching POVs like crazy for the rest of the story, I thought I should generate a list that summarized the tributes, because there's a lot of them and you've probably forgotten most of them. So if you don't remember someone's story or what they look like, just reference this chapter! :D

**SPOILER ALERT: There are some details that weren't revealed in the reaping chapters!**

Happy reviewing,

Lenore :*

**District 1:**

Frederick Sheen, nickname Fred: 17, womanizer, volunteered for his weaker older brother Benjamin, who is eighteen, he is a career, green eyes, blonde hair, muscular, mom cheated on dad, she moved out, token is an uncut piece of marble on a cord.

Nessa Valentine: 18, redhead, dad is a famous jeweler, mom is a famous designer, her friend Katerina won the games a few years ago and convinced her to volunteer; she agreed because she didn't want to be known as just the Valentine's daughter anymore, she was reaped so she didn't need to volunteer, she has a star shaped birthmark and is usually not super confident, token is a necklace from her dad's shop.

**District 2:**

Alex Carter: 17, wants to win the games so family can have a better life, blue eyes, blonde hair, same physique as Frederick, wants to kill the other careers with poison, father died when he was young, only child, mother is 52

Alayna Ridge, nickname Layna: 17, dark hair, green eyes, has bad relationship with her parents. Has twin sisters (Baris and Maurya), wanted to show her parents that she is capable of not messing up, she tried volunteering before but was not successful, her friend Mia was reaped but Alayna took her place

**District 3:**

George Cannondale: 13, creepy and mentally unstable, thinks he is the most intelligent person in the world, thinks parents are intellectually inferior, is in love with his district escort, brown hair, creepy blue eyes, and equally creepy grin.

Laina Sunbeam: 12, cute little sunshiney girl, blonde, hazel eyes, three siblings, has both parents, pretty singing voice, the whole district loves her, pretty much everyone who meets her loves her too, she wants to be brave and come home to her parents

**District 4:**

Tarpon Buoy: 17, parents died in a boating accident when he was three so he doesn't really remember them, lived in an orphanage for a few months, then was adopted. Has been dating Salmon for around a year, and he works for her parents, who have been mentors to him, he is pretty much the ideal boyfriend, dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, muscular physique.

Salmon Craybess: 15 turning 16, light brown hair, green-blue eyes like most of the other people in her district, parents own a fishing company so she lives quite a comfortable lifestyle, dating Tarpon, has a twin brother named Goby, her parents are caring and she has what seems like the perfect life until a Capitol official makes her volunteer for the Games, with the penalty of murdering Tarpon, should she not comply.

**District 5:**

Haymitch Abernathy Jr.: 17, Mom got with Haymitch when he was traveling around, he looks just like his father, short blonde hair, he doesn't want people to know who his dad is so no one has expectations that are too high, has the same highly intellectual, strategical brain as his dad, he lives with his mom,

Sarena Willow: has never cut her hair, wears it in a long braid down her back, chestnut colored hair, tall and statuesque, teal eyes, was raised by her verbally (and sometimes physically) abusive sister, so she has developed a tough skin, as well as an attitude problem, she outwardly shows rage towards others

**District 6:**

Albert Coddlemeyer: 14, mom abandoned him, dad worked at a train station, took Albert with him, let him drive a train, which hit a bunny, which he hasn't forgotten, he is small in stature, brown hair, brown eyes

Lucina Carlisle: 14, mayor's daughter, she is a brat, abusive towards friends and maids, her friends only talk to her because of who she is and all of the things she has, she has both parents, twin sisters (Caroline and Gwendolyn, who are twelve) and an eight year old brother Alistair, long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, slim figure, seemingly flawless skin, very flirty with boys yet unsuccessful in such endeavors, despite her privilege.

**District 7:**

Axel Ramdile: 15, green eyes, curly brown hair, mother died in Games, he is quite paranoid, he was taught religion by his teacher, his dad is an alcoholic so Axel must take care of himself and his father, his best friend is named Penelope Garda, he is tall, thin, non muscular, his token is a note his dad sent him because he was too hung over to go say goodbye in person.

Claudine Eberly: 16, blonde, hazel eyes, thin, but with slight muscle, many people think she is dumb but she is actually quite smart, she chops down wood to sell for extra money to the citizens in town, she is fiercely loyal to her family and will fight as long as she can, she is usually quiet, because she has nothing to say, her sister Fawn loves to make jewelry, Claudine's only friend is named Riley, who is rich and her parents own the jewelry shop in town, Dad left when she was about five, her mom works two jobs but neither pay well and she almost never gets to see her kids.

**District 8:**

Claude Nero: 17, short black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, skinny body, sharp teeth, scar on his nose, uses the blood of kids who break curfew to paint, his fingers are stained with it, his mom and sister moved out because they were so afraid of him, his dad (age 40)avoids him at all costs, he is anti social, fears seeing his own blood, doesn't believe in friendship.

Stefeny Hubird: 17, worked in factories, skilled with a needle and threat, her dad hated the capitol and was turned into an avox, Mom emotionally shut down, she is timid and scared of the Capitol, she is obsessed with chap stick.

**District 9:**

Benedict Mae: 16, Muscular from lifting grain, dirty blonde hair, silver eyes, tall, sunburns easily because he is fair, only friend's name is Rueben, lives with dad and sister (Isabella Marie), mom died during childbirth, dad works in super dangerous part of the factory.

Alina Walsh: 15, light blonde hair, big brown eyes, three brothers, both parents, friends named Lucia and Petra, medium height, scars from wandering into a factory when she was little, token was a gold necklace with a charm.

**District 10:**

Madsen Senden: 18, blonde hair, tall, blue eyes, wears tight clothes to show off his body, best friend named jimmy, parents always work, his girlfriend (Alourra) is pregnant, she gives birth while Madsen is on the train, Madsen volunteers for her jerk twin brother Josh, token is a necklace from his girlfriend.

Ehna Barron: 15, scar over her left eyebrow, has nightmares, brown hair, blue-grey eyes, has an older brother (Cormac), and her father, her best friend is named Jamie, her mother abandoned them when she was four, she doesn't remember how she got the scar, her dad has to work all the time, when she was reaped she didn't stop laughing until they went into the Justice building.

**District 11:**

Mason Finder: 17, brown roots, blonde tips, short hair, grey/green eyes, almost permanent scowl & glare, tall, muscular, tan, strong jaw, protective, loyal, mother died in agriculture accident, has a dad (Phil), two younger brothers, and an older sister (Seline), Mason looks like his mom, all his other siblings look like his dad, Seline takes care of the house, he was reaped, he has nightmares of his family dying just like his mom did, reaping days always coincide with the anniversary of his mother's death, he was reaped, his token is Seline's braided leather bracelet.

Ciara Grá: 15 turning 16, curly, frizzy blonde hair, pale skin, green eyes, thin, bubbly and outgoing, her mom died during childbirth, her sister is nine and her brother is six, Ciara works the same job as Rue, she has a crush on boy who is nice, kind and gentle that she meets, her dad works a lot to feed his family and to get through the grief of his wife's death, Ciara was reaped and wanted someone older and stronger to volunteer in her place, she is willing to die in someone's place if it is for a good reason, but at the same time, she would like to come home a winner to live with her family in Victor's Village.

**District 12:**

Forrester Campbell: 18, tall, deep blue eyes, black hair, fair skinned, muscular, loves to paint so he sneaks into the woods, he was bullied a lot as a kid, he volunteered for a little kid.

Rosalie Simms: 15, Typical seam looks but bright blue eyes , terrible with a bow but pretty good with knives, she hates making eye contact, she is medium/tall height for a girl, pretty muscular from going into the woods, she has trust issues, and her mother is dead but her father is still alive (or is he? *foreshadowing*)

**District 13:**

Fergus McKlain: 12, short blonde hair, green eyes, short but strong, has a mom, dad, and two younger sisters, two friends named James and Diana, tries to be strong but he's only 12 so he is still emotionally immature, his mother fled Scotland and made her way to Panem, her only choice was to live in D13 because they take in any people they can, his dad and her mom met in the outskirts of 12 and they ran to 13, Fergus has a slight accent, he was reaped, his token was a picture of him and his friends.

Florence King: 17, curly red hair, light green/grey eyes, thin, tall, bubbly personality, many people think she's weird, she found a time capsule above ground and she wishes things were like they were before Panem existed, her mother is pregnant, let Florence name her Katy, she was late to the reaping. Her token is a necklace with a red-colored gem on it, her dad found it above ground, it matches her hair.

**The Capitol:**

Taylor Carson: 14, white blonde hair with black bangs covering his right eye, his right eye is blind, his eyes are dark grey, his skin is pale and he is skinny, he is snotty, arrogant, easily annoyed, but a gifted strategist, he has two little sisters (12 and 4), twin brothers (10), parents are alive, has a girlfriend named Mira.

Sarya Smith: 16, brown hair, grey eyes, skinny, scar above her right eye given to her by her abusive dad, who is now in jail, her brother Zanthos (19) takes care of her, her mom died during the rebellion last year, her best friend is named Isliana, she volunteers to show everyone that not all people from the capitol are dumb and they should be taken seriously, her tokens are a picture of her mother and a bracelet given to her from Isliana.


	25. Chapter 1: And so it begins

**Here is my first non-reaping chapter, so I hope you like it! I switched POVs a lot so you wouldn't get bored by the same person's thoughts about all of the other tributes.**

**Happy reading, **

**Lenore :***

_POV: Tarpon Buoy, D4_

What is she doing? She was next to me one minute, then on top of that creepy Capitol kid the next. I run over and try to pull her off of him.

"Salm! What are you doing? You're going to kill him!" I pry her hands off of his neck. She stops, backs up, and looks around. She's realizing what just happened. She runs over to me and tucks herself into my chest, tears pouring down her face.

"Tarp… he… he looks like the Capitol official. The one who came to my house and told me I had to volunteer or they would kill you. I just thought it was him and I went crazy. I thought I was going to lose you again." She bursts into tears.

"Hey, hey, just calm down, it's going to be fine. I understand." I try to calm her down, stroking her hair.

I see that everyone's staring at us. "He… he just looks a lot like someone who's hurt her…" I explain. "Sorry for disturbing everyone…" I say, looking at the Capitol kid, who has just become conscious again.

He stares back in disbelief. "Sorry for disturbing everyone? I almost died! Your little girlfriend almost killed me!" he cries out.

"It was a mistake! Can't you see how shaken up she is? That she's sorry? Back off, okay? Or you'll be the first to die in the arena!" I threaten, rage flooding my body. His one exposed eye flickers with fear. His jaw clenches and he looks away, unresponsive.

One of the other male tributes jokes: "maybe we should get the cameras in here; the violence-hungry people of Panem are missing the show." There were a few chuckles from the other tributes, including Salmon. I counted, and the tribute who spoke was from district ten. I kissed Salmon on the forehead, leaned down, and whispered to her: "hey let's get back in line and meet the other tributes, kay?"

She smiled at me. "Kay. Let's go."

We stand in line with the rest as one of the district escorts tries to make a joke, but no one laughs. The small female tribute from district three standing next to us is trembling. Salmon notices, bends down and says to the small girl "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just scared, okay. I promise, I'm not going to hurt you." She smiles. "I don't know if you remember, but my name is Salmon. What's yours?"

"I'm Laina. Nice to meet you, I like your dress!" the small girl exclaims.

"I like yours too." replies Salmon, patting the girl on the head.

Just then, the district five tributes are introduced. One seems to have an attitude problem, the other is the son of a past victor, but not just any victor, Haymitch Abernathy, the winner of the second quarter quell, so I decided I need to keep an eye on him. Next were the district six tributes, the quiet boy and the girl with the muddy dress. Even though her clothes were ruined, she still had a sense of entitlement, an air of arrogance about her. Not very becoming. She tried winking at me and being all flirty, but it was just weird… Does she not understand that I've got a girlfriend?

_POV: Lucina Carlisle, D6_

I can tell, he's totally into me. Tarpon, that hot guy from district 4. Yeah, I know he's got a girlfriend and all, but I'm way better looking. And I bet her dad isn't the mayor of his district. Plus, it seems like she has a few anger issues. She almost just killed a kid, and the games haven't even started yet. If you ask me, she seems a tad unstable.

Her name is Salmon? Like the fish? Who names their kid after a fish? My dad told me I was named after the most beautiful Hunger Games victor of them all- the winner of the first Quarter Quell. I've seen footage of those Games. Personally, I think I'm much prettier. The original is much prettier than Salmon though. What does Tarpon see in her, anyway? Does he like mentally unstable, ugly girls?

Plus, I've heard she's good with knives. I bet I'm better. We'll see when the games start. I bet she won't make it past the bloodbath.

I realize I should pay attention to the other tributes, so I know what I'm up against in the arena.

Up there now are the tributes from seven: an awkwardly tall, skinny boy and a blonde girl. She looks like she has no idea what's going on. Haha dumb blondes. I guess they really do exist in the other districts.

I get bored of looking at the tributes from seven, so I look over at Tarpon. He and Salmon are holding hands, her head is leaned on her shoulder. The two of them seem to be paying attention to the introductions, but I bet Tarpon's thinking about me.

_POV: Forrester Campbell, D12_

Next up are the tributes from eight. The male wants to introduce himself, because "the escorts weren't doing an adequate job". He introduces himself a Claude, a "gifted painter". I smile, and ask him what he paints, because maybe he likes to paint the forest too, if there are any forests in district eight. He replies: "you paint forests? Why not more suitable subjects than trees? For example, the best, most violent scenes from past Hunger Games."

That's so creepy. I could never paint things like that. The way he's staring at me is giving me the shivers. I look away, try to make eye contact with my district partner. But she just stares at the ground. I nudge her with my elbow.

"Hey Rose…" I whisper.

"What?" She hisses.

"Don't you think that's creepy?"

"Yeah, whatever. Pay attention."

I frown and turn away…she's acting just like she did when we were in the woods and she had her knife pressed to my throat. She didn't act this way when we were on the train… is she just acting to convince everyone else that she's tough? I thought we had something… she seemed totally into me on the train. Now she won't even meet my eye. People say that the Games change people. Now I know its true- it's already started.

_POV: Stefeny Hubird, D8_

A lot of these people look like they've trained for this… it's making me nervous. I apply another layer of Chapstick. I really don't like this. My district partner is creeping me out. I haven't really talked to him much, and I'm just fine with that. I hate even standing next to him. I feel like he's gonna pull out a knife and stab me or something. I hope he doesn't last long in the Games, he could do some real damage.

I glance over at him, to make sure he isn't doing anything too creepy, or pulling out a knife or something. Nothing. He's just standing there, staring at the tributes from nine. They must be interesting or something, so I look at them too. There's a tall, muscular blonde boy and a blonde girl. They have the same color hair, but according to their district escort, they aren't siblings. Next are the district ten tributes, the crazy girl who didn't stop laughing after she was reaped, and the boy who joked about bringing in cameras, the one with the pregnant girlfriend. Ehna and Madsen.

It seems like a lot of the guys are really strong, like the tribute from eleven. Now it's their turn. He doesn't look too pleasant, glaring and scowling at all of us. His partner looks even smaller compared to him. She must be almost an entire foot shorter than him. Next are twelve's tributes. The girl won't look up from the ground and the guy kinda looks like he doesn't even care what's going on, honestly.

When the tributes from thirteen come up, I pay special attention. Until about a year ago, I didn't even think that district thirteen existed anymore. Now, they even have tributes in the games! The girl's hair is beautiful: long, red like mine, perfectly curly. She seems nice too. Maybe she could be my ally?

Out of all the tributes, I'm most excited to learn about the Capitol tributes. I've heard stories about their clothes. I wonder if either of them will have surgical alterations. I hope so!

My hopes are dashed as the ordinary looking tributes are brought forward. The boy has weird colored hair, but that is the extent of his strange features. When he brushes his hair back, though, I see something. No, it can't be. They wouldn't let someone with only one functional eye be in the games, would they? The girl looks like she could be from the districts, except her dress is too nice, she looks a little too perfect.

I don't think she'll last long, but who am I to talk? Honestly, I don't think I'll make it very far, because I probably can't make any allies. But I don't know, maybe sponsors will sympathize with me. Or one of the careers will take me under their wing. I think I'll try to make friends with that girl from six. She seems like she knows what's going on.


	26. Im back

Hi all.

There are no words to describe how sorry I am that I haven't posted for months. I've had a rather difficult time lately, but things are different now, and I can focus on what is really important. I noticed that some people were still reading, and checking if I had posted anything. I am so sorry for taking such a long leave of absence and if I decide to keep writing, just know that I will be doing my best to make it the best fanfiction you have ever read.

I just want to know who will actually read this if I keep writing. If you are still reading, thank you. I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading even though you have every right to have stopped. If you are still here, please send me a PM or comment letting me know. This is of the utmost importance, as it may determine whether or not I continue writing. I really want to keep writing, but only if there is an audience. A writer without readers is like Katniss without Peeta.

If you want me to keep writing, please spread the word about my story, if not, that's okay, but it would mean so much to me. Thank you.

I love you all.

-Lenore


	27. 2:Meet the Stylists, Preview of Chariots

**Author's note: I love all of my readers so much. Thank you to all of you who are still with me. Words don't express how much I appreciate it. **

**Okay. Depressing time is over now. Here's some announcements: **

**Hey! I just started a poll! The question is: which district is home to your favorite tribute? You can pick up to two districts. The winning district will receive gifts costing at least 10 sponsor points, the second place district will receive gifts costing at least 5 sponsor points, and the third place district will receive gifts costing at least 3 sponsor points. So go vote for your favorite district on my profile!**

**I totally forgot that I said I would reveal the winners of the contest in the first non-reaping chapter, so here are the winners! I picked two winners, one for each option, because I really couldn't decide between these two! **

**For option one (how do you think the apocalypse came about?) the winner is… Megalor9!**

**For option two (she did chariot costume designs for D6, 9, and 13) the winner is… Zoeeee! **

**Both of you PM me for details about your prize. **

**Thanks to everyone who submitted entries for the contest. I thoroughly enjoyed reading them!**

**If you want to start spending your sponsor points, you can, because I have already started planning out the first part of the games. So PM me and tell me what you want to give your tributes! If you want to know how many sponsor points you have, PM me and ask!**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! Time to meet the stylists. **

**Happy reading!**

**Lenore :***

**Official List of stylists**

**Appointed by the official Hunger Games Committee**

**The 77th annual Hunger Games**

Fredrick Sheen- Vita Nessa Valentine-Romulus

Alex Carter-Dido Alayna Ridge-Remus

George Cannondale-Marcia Laina Sunbeam-Milon

Tarpon Buoy-Maia Salmon Craybess-Felix

Haymitch Abernathy, Jr.-Aurelia Sarena Willow-Justus

Albert Coddlemeyer- Camilla Lucina Carlisle-Cassius

Axel Ramdile-Tanaquil Claudine Eberly-Marcus

Claude Nero-Gemelle Stefeny Hubird-Augustus

Benedict Mae-Tatiana Alina Walsh-Franz

Madsen Senden-Caecilia Ehna Barron-Agrippa

Mason Finder-Antonia Ciara Grá-Agricola

Forrester Campbell-Pax Rosalie Simms-Rufus

Fergus McKlain-Candra Florence King-Atticus

Taylor Carson-Livia Sarya Smith-Urban

_POV: Frederick Sheen, D1_

After all of the tributes were introduced yesterday, we were kinda let free to mingle with each other. Everyone was keeping an eye on that hot girl from four, making sure she didn't try to kill anyone else. Then, an announcement was made by someone who introduced herself as Ulixes, the new head Gamemaker. She told us that since there were very few living victors, the whole mentoring thing was going to be a little different this year. Instead, sponsors would be handled by a game maker, both tributes' stylists, and each district's escort, all of whom received mentor training from the council of victors. After that announcement, Ulixes read off the list of our stylist's names, mine is named Vita.

Of course, I hadn't heard any of this. Nessa told me about it after. I was busy looking at that district 2 kid, the one who looks like me.

I'd heard that there was another tribute that looked like me, but when I saw Alex for the first time, I was like: _whoah, this kid looks just like me except I'm still better looking. I bet I've gotten more girls than him…_It's really weird. We're almost identical, ya know, except for the eyes. Mine are totally awesome and sexy and green and his are all like ehh blue. People have already started getting us mixed up. Like my stylist Vita and his stylist Dido, even the escorts. That could come in handy…

All of this makeover stuff is driving me crazy. I'm a man. Is it really necessary to these kind of… uhm… uh… alterations..? When Nessa saw me after the prep team was done, she almost died laughing. Sometimes being from the district that produces luxury stuff like diamond necklaces and pink fur coats doesn't exactly reflect well on my masculinity. But hey, I'm still beautiful. That's all that matters to me.

When I first met my stylist, Vita, I thought she was one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. All of my usual charm was totally thrown out the window. Until she showed me a picture of what she used to look like before she was a stylist. Let's just say that miracles _do_ happen. I hope that the other stylists can work magic too, because frankly, some of the other tributes need it if they want sponsors. Like that creep from Eight. I mean, just looking at him makes me depressed. But then again, that might just get him sponsors. If there's one thing I learned at the Academy back in One, it's to not underestimate your opponent.

_POV: Claudine Eberly, D7_

I've never felt more beautiful in my life. Marcus has really outdone himself. There's been hundreds of tributes that looked nice over the years, but I think I outshine them all. Usually, the females from my district are emasculated, dressed as rugged lumberjacks or boxy trees. Not once can I recall a female tribute from Seven being attractive on her chariot. My outfit is beautiful. I could live in it.

My hair, usually tangled and down, was washed, combed, curled, and an assortment of other things. It has been pulled up into a delicate bun, with leaves and pieces of twigs artistically and spontaneously arranged around it. Wisps of hair surround my face, brushing my cheek gently. My plaid silk shirt falls in just the right way, transforming my body. My skirt is made of wooden slivers and brown tulle, floating and swishing around at my every move. But by far, my favorite part of my outfit is my shoes. My soft brown leather slippers criss-cross around my legs. The insides, lined in fur, caress my soles. These are the most comfortable shoes I have ever worn. And probably the only comfortable shoes I will ever wear. As these thoughts run through my mind, I can see that Axel is looking at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"A better question would be what isn't." I retort.

Since these are the last Games, the stylists are pulling out all of the stops. Things are going on that have never happened before. Stylists from different districts are coordinating outfits. Chariots are transforming, rules and traditions being broken. When we are finally finished being made over, Marcus brings Axel and I out to our chariot. Our chariot must be the most amazing of them all. A tree, at least fifteen feet tall, has been fixed to a large chariot. It's no Capitol creation. It's a real pine tree. And it reminds me of home.

I've been away for such a short time, but the familiar foliage brings tears to my eyes. I run up to the tree, grabbing hold of the lower branches. Before I know it, I've scaled the entire tree and have found myself looking out across the training center from the top of the pine. I sit there, taking a moment to collect myself. This may be the last tree I ever climb. And just like me, it has been uprooted, unwillingly, from its home, almost surely to never return.

_POV: George Cannondale, D3_

Idiots. If I die in the arena, it'll probably be caused by their utter stupidity. My stylist Marcia told me that the tributes from Seven got a tree for a chariot, and we get a computer chip? District three has factories and electronics. There's plenty to do with that. But no, we get to ride on a giant circuit board. Granted, it floats, but that isn't anything new. You can find the same technology on any run-of-the-mill hovercraft. I feel appreciative for my great intellectual prowess now more than ever. Oh, how I wish I had a competent team.

As I groan about the incompetence of my team, my stupid district partner just stands there, complacent in her electric dress, with a glowing circuit board corset and electrical cable skirt that fires off sparks. We match, except I wear a shirt and pants instead of a dress. Our outfits would be mediocre at best on a normal year, but these are the last games. Do these people have no originality? Do they not possess an understanding for the importance of this in the whole scheme of what is the Hunger Games?

I shake my head in utter disgust.

They have no regard for our lives, something evident in their effort, or lack thereof. It is a miserable start to what will surely be a miserable ordeal. My chances of being one of the eight to make it out have just flown out the window, perhaps to join the seemingly nonexistent creativity of my team.

We are separated from all of the other tributes by huge metal walls on either side of our chariot, in order to avoid another incident like earlier, I'm guessing. I don't think they want any more of their precious tributes to be harmed before the arena.

The metal walls on either side of us begin to rise. We step onto our commonplace excuse for a chariot. I am on the right side. To our right is District Four, to our left, District Two. I am curious as to what the Career's chariots look like. I crane my neck to the left, beyond Laina, to see what the tributes from Two are making the trip on. What I see almost causes me to fall off of my chariot."

**Another Author's note: I am looking for a good Beta reader, so if you guys are one or know a good one, let me know please! :D I would really like one soon!**

**-Lenore :***


	28. Chapter 3: Chariot Chapter part one

**Author's note: **

**Thank you to those of you who responded about my inquiry concerning a beta reader. Someone commented as a guest, and I have no way to contact you, so if that was you, please let me know. **

**Zoeeee you have yet to PM me about your prize for winning Part 2 of the contest so do that please :) Thanks! **

**Go vote on what district your favorite tributes hail from! The poll is up on my profile. The top three districts' tributes will get sponsor points!**

**Sorry I left the last chapter with a cliffhanger! I just felt like it was a good way to end the chapter. **

**This was by far my favorite chapter to write. I backtracked a bit, so you can hear about how the Careers' makeovers went. I absolutely love, love, love writing about the chariots. I get super descriptive about the outfits and chariots so if you don't really care about those details, just skip them. Kudos to Zoeeee for designing some of these, which is why she won the contest. Costumes from D6, 9, and 13 are her designs. **

**Thank you to everyone who has supported me thus far. This is the first story I've ever written, so it means so much! **

**This is only part one of the Tribute Parade. A lot is going on, so there's a lot to talk about! **

**Happy Reading! **

**Lenore :***

_POV: Alayna Ridge, D2_

Considering the fact that within a week I am going to be fighting in a battle for my life, saying that I've never been more afraid than I am now is, in fact, saying something big. And before you wonder how in Panem someone can be in danger while dressed up, let's remember the tributes on fire of the 74th Games. Maximize the danger factor of that by about twenty, and you've got our chariot.

We are to ride on a thirty foot long moving, writhing mechanical beast.

The stylists call it a dragon.

I call it the probable cause of my imminent death.

But not only is it a terrifying monster, it comes rigged with thirty tons of explosives, which are going to go off after President Paylor makes her speech. Explosives.

As in the exploding stuff they use in the Nut to mine.

As in the stuff that brings down mountains, collapses caves, and kills anyone and everyone in its way.

It's all a sick joke. They call them fireworks.

The stylists probably think: _they're going to die anyway, does it really matter if it's a week early? Guess not. Let's just blow them sky high. _Their blatant disregard for our well-being is a tad off-putting. Who am I kidding? I'm not a happy tribute. The only reason I haven't tried to make a run for District 2 is Alex. The constant presence of guards and such would make my escape attempt unlikely. I don't really want to risk injury before the games, and I feel like they have very strict policies on tributes returning home. As in there are no tributes to ever return home, until they are crowned victors.

Maybe there are some benefits to this monster. I consider the fact that riding a huge beast bravely could definitely help me get sponsors. I'm sure my parents will see me seriously then. I'll be the twins' hero. But most importantly, it could help me stay alive and return home. I'm going to try to think of the positives here. We Careers all get along beautifully. We have the most experienced stylists, so we were all done before everyone else, so we got to talking. In addition, our stylists all coordinated our themes. We are each dressed as famous empires throughout history, before Panem even existed, before North America even existed.

The District One tributes are modeled after Ancient Rome, which is where a lot of the inspiration for Panem's structure and even the Hunger Games came from. They used chariots too, but to race, not to parade their young sacrifices around like pieces of meat. Ancient Rome existed thousands of years ago. It's weird to think that there were actual civilizations so long ago, since in school we barely learn about the history of the world before Panem.

Anyway, Fred is dressed in a manly-looking skirt with leather panels, a pair of golden sandals, and a cape encrusted with rubies of every shade of red. The cape is held up by two golden medallions encrusted with rubies in the shape of the number one, for his district. The medallions are held in place with a thin gold chain. It's barely visible, so the cape seems to defy gravity. On his head there rests a crown of gold leaves. Laurels, he told us. They meant something to them back then. At his side, a sword sits in a sheath. The hilt of the blade is gold, and encrusted with rubies and diamonds the size of grapes. It matches the cuffs he wears on either wrist. His outfit is dazzling. However, it seems that they forgot to give him a shirt. I don't think it was an accident. His torso, chiseled from years and years of training in the Academy in One, seems to have been oiled down. I can already tell how the mentors are going to present him. There is no doubt, Frederick Sheen oozes sex appeal.

However, this seems to have no effect on Nessa. It's like Fred isn't even there. Maybe it's because she is almost equally as dazzling. Her golden sandals match Fred's, and so does her crown of laurels. Her dress drapes around her delicate frame, tucking in at the waist then falling towards her feet in an uneven line. The loose skirt of her dress shifts with every move she makes, sending a ray of shimmering light radiating outward. She has a matching shawl draped around her elbows, a light silk that is trimmed with rubies to match everything else. She has a cuff just like Fred's around her upper right arm and a series of gold bangles jingling like bells around her left wrist. They must have given her extensions or something, because tendrils of her hair have come out of their intricate bun and now dance around her midriff.

"Extensions?" I ask, nodding to her newly sprouted locks.

"No, it's real. They made me take this weird pill. It was the strangest thing I've ever done, and that's saying something." She giggles.

Fred ambles over with the gait of someone who is well aware of his physicality and how to use it.

"Hey ladies" he murmurs in an attempted seductive voice.

I can't even look at him, or face the possibility of death by laughter. I just look at the ground and return the greeting.

"Can't even look at me, I'm too attractive, huh? I know, it's alright." He haughtily condescends.

I look up to meet his gaze, to tell him he's wrong, but before any words can escape my lips, a loud laugh makes its way out.

"I'm sorry it's just so funny! I don't know why. I'm sorry Fred." I laugh as I try to wipe away the tears of laughter that have just made an appearance in my eyes. He cocks an eyebrow and sidles away, confused at the exchange.

"I know why he came over here, and it isn't because he's so full of himself. Have you looked at yourself yet?" Nessa questions.

"Nah, not really, not yet. But I mean, I'm pretty sure I know what I look like, I've looked like this all my life."

"Not like this, you haven't." Nessa shakes her head. She steers me to a nearby mirror. I can't help but stare at the stranger in the mirror. Nessa is standing right behind her, hand on her shoulder. Wait, that's no stranger. That's not me either. That's what the New Capitol wants me to be. I've never looked more beautiful.

Apparently the Ancient Chinese had a flair for the dramatic. My hair has been teased and puffed up and twisted, braided into recognition. Bits of tiny pink flowers have been strategically arranged in my hair. My face, originally a normal tone, has been turned completely white by powder. Even my scar is covered by the substance. My cheekbones are highlighted by harshly bright pink blush, my lips are colored blood red, and theatrical black eyeliner brings out my eyes, making them the brightest green they've ever been. My dress is navy blue silk, patterned with flowers and gardens. Green ribbon trims my long, wing-like sleeves, and at my waist, a large green ribbon pulls back into a huge bow, giving me curves I never knew I had. The dress accents my best features. I am beautiful. I am a whole different person. I am a person who can and will become a victor.

Alex walk up behind us, flashing one of his huge grins which I have come to love. His smiles are contagious. He matches me, but his robes are green trimmed with navy blue. His eyes appear brighter, just like mine. His hair has been styled and he looks more attractive than Fred, despite the fact that they are almost identical in appearance. I'm thinking about how nice his eyes look again, when he starts talking, so I focus.

"We were wondering where you two ran off to. Salmon and Tarpon are done being styled now. Do you want to see their chariots now?"

I shoot him a grin. "Sure, let's go!"

We pass by Nessa and Fred's chariot, a huge gold eagle, dressed in battle armor and clutching a quiver of bronze arrows. It's so amazing, the wings move and it looks so realistic. On the eagle's back, there is a platform encircled by a bar for Nessa and Fred to ride on. Their chariot isn't as detailed as ours, but at least it isn't going to explode.

We pass our chariot, and we quickly stop to admire how lifelike it looks before moving on, for fear that our chariot will explode prematurely, taking the entire Career group with it. And we wouldn't want to make the last set of Games too easy, now would we?

I shake the cynical thoughts out of my head and eagerly look forward to what the fishing district's chariot will look like. After a while, I imagine it becomes difficult to be original with designing. I begin to lower my expectations, thinking there is no way that all of us Careers can have such amazing chariots. As we pass the room marked "DISTRICT THREE CHARIOT", we spot Salmon and Tarpon. They were dressed in fishing nets. Tarpon wore a netted tunic, with a rope around his hips. It has a sheath on it, in which is a silver sword with pearls, aquamarine, and diamonds encrusted on the hilt. A silver medallion gathered the material at one of his shoulders. It was marked with a four, for his district. He had two silver cuffs around his biceps, one with a rectangular pattern, and the other with a wave-like pattern. I'm guessing the patterns had something to do with their empire inspiration. He wore sandals made of silver rope. His dark hair was arranged nicely around his angular face and his hauntingly sea-colored eyes peeked out from underneath his dark locks. Salmon looked beautiful in a net dress that matched Tarpon's tunic. The bodice of her dress was criss-crossed with silver rope, forming a pattern and flattering her shape. The edges of the netting reached her toes, which were wrapped in silver rope sandals identical to Tarpon's. She also had a silver medallion at her shoulder. Her long hair was perfectly arranged, curly and held in place by a pearl circlet. Her various cuffs were made of silver and encrusted with aquamarine stones, diamonds, and turquoise. Strings of pearls draped from her neck and wrists. Neither of the pair was dressed in an overtly lavish way. What made them attractive seemed to be their almost tangible love for each other. They looked like they belonged together. That alone would bring them hordes of sponsors. They were wrapped in an embrace, just holding each other, as though they were the only two people in the world.

"Hey guys!" grins Alex. "Have you seen your chariot yet?"

"No, not yet" smiles Salmon.

"We were waiting for you guys" explains Tarpon.

We file into the large room, through the marked door. Boy was I wrong.

"We're supposed to be the Greeks." Salmon tells us. "They were seafaring people too."

I barely hear her. All I see is the twenty foot tall animal in front of me. We definitely don't have these in Two. Alex reads my mind.

"What in Panem is that?" He gasps. "It's huge!"

"We have them in Four, they're called dolphins. They swim, and they're super friendly" said Tarpon. "They don't stand on their tails like that usually though. I think this was done just to be dramatic."

"It's still freaky" laughed Frederick. "How are you supposed to get to the top? Are you going to climb it?"

We all laughed, but secretly I was wondering the same thing.

"No, Fred, there's an elevator. Look, here's the door." Salmon pointed out the faint outline of a door on the tail of the beast. She turned to Tarpon. "Want to show them how it works?" She grinned.

"Sure" he smiled back, kissing her on the forehead. Salmon pressed her palm to the door, and it slid open. They stepped inside and the door slid shut just as the door behind us slid open.

_POV: Madsen Senden, D10_

They would have to take me. I will make them let me in. The Careers wouldn't refuse a strong ally, if they were smart. And from what I've seen, they probably are. If they refuse, I'll just tell them about the baby. They can't be totally heartless. If they don't want me, well they'll be the first to die in the arena, I don't care how many of them there are. I'll do anything it takes to go home to Alourra and my son.

I check the chariot rooms of District One and Two. Impressive, but not the reason I'm here. In my stupid typical cowboy uniform I run past District Three's chariot room and into District Four's room. My hat is askew, my belt has almost come undone and my face is probably flushed from my rush to get here. Not the most convincing appearance.

I clear my throat, fix my clothes and exclaim "Careers, I would like to join your alliance" in my strongest voice, flexing my muscles at the same time. Then I realize that only the tributes from One and Two are here.

"Where are crazy girl and her district partner?" I ask, thinking about how the girl from Four almost killed that Capitol snob.

"Her name is Salmon. His is Tarpon. Not exactly starting off on the right foot are we?" accuses the girl from One, narrowing her eyes. It looks like it rained gems on her. Everything about her is red, her hair, her dress, I bet she turns red if you make her mad too. _Think of something clever to say back Madsen. _

"I wasn't saying crazy is a bad thing. Crazy can keep you alive in these games. I'm sure she had a reason for attacking a kid out of nowhere, right Red?" Not bad, but I could've done better. Her face turns a hue that matches her dress.

"They're up there. We have to talk and see if they want you in on the alliance. So go away. If we decide to accept you, you'll find out later. Now go away."

At least she said she'll think about it. I shoot them all a grin.

"Thanks." I back out of the room, hoping they'll make the right decision. If not, my kid may grow up without a father, and I can't let that happen. I know that my best chance of making it out rests on their shoulders. Logic tells me that this is a good idea, but I can't help feeling that I'm leaving my cattle with a wolf. Or rather, a pack of them.


	29. Chapter Four: Chariots part II

**Author's Note: Here is part two of the chariot chapters! **

**If you said you were interested in being a Beta or know someone who is, can you please PM me for details? Thank you!**

**Zoeeee you have yet to PM me about your prize for winning Part 2 of the contest so do that please :) Thanks! **

**Go vote on what district your favorite tributes hail from! The poll is up on my profile. The top three districts' tributes will get sponsor points!**

**There are a few rather… suggestive events and parts with slightly offensive language that may be included in the story. I promise, it's all in good taste, and I won't be overtly raunchy or anything like that. That's why this story is rated M. Let's be mature people. **

**There's a few rather interesting events that occur in this chapter, so pay close attention my dears!**

**Happy Reading! **

**-Lenore :***

_POV: Sarya Smith, Capitol_

You would think that since I'm from here people would be begging to be my ally, especially since we study the mechanics of the Hunger Games in school. But this is not the case. We've been here for only a few hours, and alliances are already forming. Sadly I'm not in any of them. I guess the thought process is: if we stay together, we can all get out. The Capitol has never sent tributes in, let them die alone. People don't realize how valuable we can be. Well how valuable **I** can be.

I can't say the same for Taylor. I'll probably find an alliance before him. He's so hostile and arrogant; I bet no one will want to be his friend. He'll probably end up dying in the bloodbath. I see him approach the careers. I immediately stand riveted as I gawk at the audacity of his actions. I'm not sure how they do it in the districts, but in the Capitol, almost strangling someone to death doesn't mean "Hey! Wanna join my team?" I can see the girl from Four struggling to remain outwardly calm, her jaw clenching, and her muscles tense. I don't know much right now, but I do know that I would not want to be Taylor right about now.

The team of careers rejects his advances and laugh as he retreats, sulking. He's the third or fourth person to try to join their group. The other tributes can do the math. Six careers. Eight survivors. There's room for two more in the merry band of murderers. But each time, inquisitors are turned away, and Taylor is the newest addition to this group. These career rejects have formed a group of sorts- the wannabe careers. It's happened before, a group of tributes band together for no reason other than to give the careers a run for their money. Not once has a wannabe career won the games. But there really is a first time for everything.

The group of careers includes the boys from eleven, twelve, thirteen, and now Taylor, from the Capitol. The boys from eleven and twelve look strong enough to be careers, so why did the careers reject them?

Maybe they're waiting for another girl. Maybe they think they have enough testosterone in their faction. Besides, I do look quite stunning in this gown. Maybe I'll appeal to one of those blonde boys. I sidle over to them, shooting them my attempt at a seductive look. I catch the eye of the green-eyed one, the boy from One, and bite my lip and sway my hips as I glide over to them in my six-inch stilettos. My gown, form-fitting to my knees, where is fans out in a spray of peacock feathers, makes me look like a true Capitol citizen, full of glamour and grace. I can tell I have his attention, because his eyes widen as he takes in my figure. When I reach them, I put a dainty, newly manicured hand on his muscular shoulder and tap my peacock-feather fan on his chiseled pectoral muscles.

"Hi there District One." I purr, surprised at my own flirting abilities. He swallows hard and replies:

"Um, hey. You're from here, right?"

"Mhmm." I murmur, tracing a path down One's torso with the tip of my fan.

"So, I'm guessing you want to join us? 'Cause, I mean, I can ask. Do you want me to? 'Cause you totally could. Let me ask. I'll go ask now."

Wow. I guess I've just underestimated the power of flirting. I lean in close to his ear, and whisper:

"Hurry back now."

I move back, look at him form under my eyelashes and give him a seductive wink. I walk away, placing my mask in front of my face. My stylists gave me a mask on a stick, painted to match my dress and decorated with peacock feathers. It gives me a mysterious look, which couldn't hurt get me in close with the careers.

In about ten minutes, One sidles over and I can tell its not good news.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me I can't join you." I pout, dusting his arm up and down with my fan. "And I was looking forward to spending so much time with you. We would have _so_ much fun."

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's a no. We kinda have someone else in mind. But we can still have some fun, if you want." He says, raising his eyebrows.

I scoff at him at first. Then I look him up and down. You only go into the Hunger Games once. Why not?

_POV: Nessa Valentine, D1_

Slut. I mean, who goes off with the first guy who hits on them? This is ridiculous. Fred hits on everyone, but almost no one takes him up on his offers. Stupid Capitol girl. I know I shouldn't care, I mean it's not like we're together or anything, but he's my district partner and I just feel like we should stick together, not go off and make out with people from outside the alliance, especially not ones who aren't aware of the rules of personal space. I mean flirting with a fan? So level one at the academy. At least be creative with your techniques. I mean come on. She was only flirting to try to join us, which didn't work. I think they've been in that closet long enough now.

I stomp across the chariot floor, flinging open the door to the room that Fred and the slut locked themselves in. Just as I suspected, she had him pinned to the wall, and you could tell that they were not happy that I had interrupted. Fred shot me a grin.

"Wanna join in babe?"

I laughed and pulled him out of the closet, shutting the door behind us, and not-so-accidently locking the Capitol slut inside. Let her try and flirt her way out.

"Fix your skirt, Fred, you look like a District Twelve miner." I yank on the hem, straightening it.

"Ooooh, someone's sassy. Is someone jealous?" Fred jokes.

"Ha!" I laugh. "We're going to start loading into the chariots soon, and I think it would reflect badly upon us if half our district team was missing from our introduction to all of Panem. Don't you?"

"Mhmm. Sure. Don't worry, we can spend plenty of time together later…" he grinned.

"I would watch if I were you. I hear that kissing Capitol sluts gives you diseases. That might just be how you die in the Games if you aren't careful." There's no response. Fred is too busy looking off into the distance, and I can tell that I've upset him. I feel terrible immediately.

"Fred? Did I say something wrong? I did, didn't I? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"It's just. That's how my mom died. She was kissed by a visiting Capitol dignitary and she caught some disease. She died a few months later. It was terrible." He stared straight ahead, reflectively.

I just stood there, mouth gaping. I begin to speak, to try to cover for my mistakes. He just breaks into a huge grin and begins to laugh obnoxiously.

"You believed me?" He chuckles in disbelief. "My slut of a mom didn't die, but she did cheat on my dad with some Capitol idiot. Last I heard she lives here now." I smack his arm as hard as I can.

"Damn you Fred, you really had me going!" I exclaim angrily. I give him the silent treatment as we're helped onto our gigantic chariot by our mentoring team. Vita and Romulus exchange puzzled glances, wondering what's going on. Liliana is patting her white hair, tottering around on sky-high heels; too busy exclaiming how beautiful we all look to catch on. The last thing I need is a mindless Capitol bimbo fawning over us. As Liliana adjusts Fred's cape, I snap.

"We look fine, alright? Just leave us alone." Instead of using the ladder to climb to the pedestal at the top, I grab hold of the bronze feathers that span the side of the eagle and begin to climb. I'm almost at the top when my sandal slips and I begin to fall. I quickly grab hold of a feather, thankful for my years of training at the arena. I start to pull myself up when a hand is extended from above. I grab it and heave myself onto the platform, ducking under the railing. Fred's hand is still holding mine. He pulls me close to him and encloses me in a hug.

"Nessa, it's okay. I know you're probably just acting crazy because of where we are. If it upsets you, I won't flirt with anyone if it isn't necessary. I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize our chances in the arena. Don't be mad at me, okay. I care about you, really." He fervently whispers into my ear, then backs away.

I'm frozen. I can't feel my limbs. I'm just rooted in this spot. We've begun to move. The walls around our chariot have lifted, and I can see Alex and Alayna on their dragon. I regain my motor abilities and grab hold of the railing that surrounds us. As we are positioned in front of a huge silver gate that leads into the City Circle, I grab hold of Fred's hand, hoping I'll never have to let go.

_POV: Alina Walsh, D9_

I twirl Petra's gold necklace around my finger. I've never been so nervous in my life. It's not that I don't feel pretty or anything, I'm radiant. Literally. My hairpiece is a giant sun, radiating light. It looks amazing, but it's hurting my eyes and giving me a major headache. The wheat all around us is super itchy. I like the concept, but it's not comfortable, at all.

The chariot is a real, live wheat field on wheels, complete with a river running down the middle. Benedict and I are sitting over the river on a bridge woven from wheat. The skirt of my dress is made from a flowy blue material that looks like water flowing in the light. The silky material is smooth on my skin. It still hurts from the waxing and other things my prep team did during my makeover, and the wheat-made bodice of my dress isn't helping. Benedict matches me, but he has no shirt on, which is okay because he's pretty well built. Probably from spending so much time heavy lifting in the wheat factories. Instead, he has a belt made of wheat and pants made from the same material as my skirt. He also has a matching headpiece, so when we sit together, it's blinding.

My stylist Franz comes over and turns a dial on the side of Benedict's headpiece. Instantly, the light dims. He does the same to mine, and my headache goes away immediately. I shoot him a smile of thanks, and he nods back. Franz is an Avox. He was punished by the old Capitol for his "Anti-Capitol" outfits. The government thought that his outfits sent the wrong message, so they cut out his tongue. _It makes __**so**__ much sense, _I sarcastically think as I roll my eyes.

I feel the chariot begin to move. Ahead of us is that creepy Claude and scared Stefeny on their chariot. It's a giant pillow, made of patches of every color and type of fabric. Stefeny wears a ballgown made of fabric patches, and Claude is dressed head to toe in a blood red leather outfit, which doesn't match the chariot or his district partner. My guess- he probably told the stylists what he wanted to wear. If I were them, I would do anything he asked. His stylist, Gemelle, doesn't exactly strike me as the fearless type.

I crane my neck around the wheat that surrounds us from behind and I can see the huge cow behind us. We have some in district nine, but only a few to produce milk. Madsen and Ehna are sitting on top of the cow's head, dressed in matching cowboy outfits. What is it with all of the animal chariots this year? The eagle for One, the dragon for Two, the sea creature for Four, the cow for Ten, and the huge sequined Capitol peacock.

The tributes from the Capitol are just wearing nice clothes, the girl a long, white form-fitting gown, and the boy a white suit and a peacock-feather cape. I can't even imagine how that relates to the Capitol, but hey, that's why I'm not a stylist.

I realize we've moved in front of a large silver gate, and I can see all of the other tributes' chariots moving down the path to the City Circle. And we're next. Seeing all of those people makes me nervous. I grab for Benedict's arm, clutching his muscular limb in fear. If I'm this scared of this, how can I even hope to make it out of the arena alive?


	30. Chapter 5: Chariots part III

**Author's note: I've started a new project: Portraits of Panem. It's a series of oneshots that tell the story of Panem citizens in the various districts. Please go check it out! **

**If you said you were interested in being a Beta or know someone who is, can you please PM me for details? Thank you!**

**Go vote on what district your favorite tributes hail from! The poll is up on my profile. The top three districts' tributes will get sponsor points!**

**Happy Reading! **

**-Lenore :***

_POV: Florence Welch, D13_

I can't believe I'm saying this, but who would've known that being selected for the Hunger Games would be so much fun? Back in District Thirteen, nothing exciting has ever happened. Well I guess having our home bombed would constitute as exciting. But I mean nothing exciting and fun has ever happened. I wish those people from Twelve still lived with us. But they went back to their district last year. I remember the tributes from Twelve, from when they lived with us.

My favorite part of this whole thing was getting made over. No one has any time for frivolity in District Thirteen, so hours of getting made-over were a welcome change. My hair has never been shinier, my appearance never more polished, my face never more glowing. I absolutely love my chariot costume. I've never worn anything besides my reaping outfit and the standard gray jumpsuit of District Thirteen.

I look like a mix between a soldier and a machine. My sharply-angled dress has strips of radioactive-looking blue light punctuating it at evenly spaced intervals. The gray material of the dress likens to metal paneling, enhancing the machine aspect of the getup. A headpiece made of the same material glows in my hair, surrounded by piles of my coppery-red curls. Bright blue buttons dot their way down my torso, appearing very much like a Peacekeeper uniform.

I'm quite pleased with our positioning in the chariot line. I can see all of the ornately decorated chariots in front of us, and I just have to crane my neck a bit to see the ostentatious peacock behind us. As we move towards the entrance to the City Circle, I can see the rest of the chariots lined up. I take the time to take in their beauty, since beauty is hard to find back home in Thirteen. District Five's chariot is quite… electrifying. I recognize it from back home. The model of the atom is posted in a lot of places back home. This is a thousand times cooler. The entire contraption is floating. The tributes from Five stand on a floating platform, while neon yellow balls rotate around them in a set pattern. They are the nucleus of an atom. The female is wearing a corset with lightning bolts patterned on it, and her skirt is made of electric nodes, Bolts of electricity leap from one node to the next, but the wearer shows no sign of fear. In fact, she reaches down and touches the bolts, laughing sadistically. The male wears pants with nodes running down the sides, bolts jumping down the nodes sporadically.

The tributes from Six are riding atop a bright yellow vehicle. The word TAXI is written on the side. I guess this is some sort of vintage method of transportation. I make a mental note to ask one of the tributes about it later, as the stylists usually inform the tributes about the origins of the concepts their chariots are based off of. The small male wears a collared yellow shirt with checks down the sides. His hair is parted and gelled into place. He wears a pair of beige slacks and shiny black shoes. The female wears a black beret, a yellow sheath dress with black and white checks down the side, and black lace-up knee-high boots with a stiletto heel. But her most outstanding accessory is the smug expression on her face. I can tell that she and I will not get along.

Honestly, one of my favorite outfits is that of the girl from Ten. Her hair is loose and curly around her shoulders. They're kept in place by a ribbon headband, which has a ruby on the front and a black feather sticking up from it. She wears a black and red striped corset, and a voluminous black skirt with a black and red striped petticoat underneath. Her shoes are dazzling. They're black patent leather stilettos, encrusted with sporadic rubies. She stands out from her surroundings, because her outfit is so delicate compared to the rugged appearance of her partner and chariot.

District Eleven's chariot is another favorite of mine. It, like District Nine's chariot, has live foliage. The chariot is composed of various fruit trees, forming an orchard. The two tributes stand on a raised platform, gazing out onto the treetops. The male wears nothing but a pair of forest green, formfitting pants with vines wrapped around his legs. His hair is messily styled in casual disarray. The female wears a delicate silk dress. The panels of her skirt resemble butterfly wings, and the bodice of her gown is embroidered with flowers.

Honestly, after last year's costumes, District Twelve's outfits seem quite boring. The male wears a black jumpsuit, starting tightly then flaring out at the wrists and ankles. The female wears a striped charcoal grey halter dress, with a form-fitting bodice that flares out at the waist. She wears black slippers that lace up around her calves. The pair of tributes stand on an enormous floating charcoal rock. It's all very bland and unoriginal.

We follow Twelve on our mini floating nuclear power plant. As we creep closer and closer to the gates, the butterflies in my stomach multiply. I glance over at Fergus to see how he's holding up. He stares ahead blankly, and I realize that I know nothing about him, even though there aren't many of us in Thirteen. I decide then and there to at least make an effort to get to know him before the Games.

_POV: Ciara Grá, D11_

This is so embarrassing. And the worst part is- all of Panem can see. I feel like my face is burning so badly, it's going to catch fire. Mason is the most attractive guy I've ever seen and I am totally mortified.

His pants are a little form-fitting. Okay, very form-fitting. There's nothing left to the imagination. When he first got onto the chariot, he caught me staring. Well I was really glancing, and he happened to catch me. I mean he's right there. Anyone else would've done the same thing. So I turned to him to explain, but my foot caught on the floor of the platform so I tripped and went barreling into him. I wildly grabbed for something to hold onto, and I finally caught something. So I pulled. I pulled his pants about halfway down before I realized what happened. I immediately let go and launched myself away from him. I can still hear his chuckling in my head. That was about ten seconds ago. I didn't even have time to collect my thoughts before I was thrust into the spotlight, my red face being broadcast across Panem.

We've made it about halfway down the runway to where the President's mansion stands. I try to focus on something else. I take in the huge crowd around me and force the biggest smile I can, laughing and waving to the Captiol citizens. I thought Mason and I could be friends, but after what just happened, I don't think that's on the table anymore. But you never know. This is the prologue to the Hunger Games. Who knows what could happen?


	31. Chapter 6: Fourth and Final Chariot Ch

Hello! So I've decided to start (on the side) a series of oneshots! They are going to be based on the lives of random people from across Panem. The first one is already up! The story is called "Portraits of Panem", and the first story is about a girl from District Twelve. Please go check it out and review!

Want to quickly earn sponsor points for your favorite tributes? Go vote in the poll on my page! The top three districts will each get sponsor points! Districts nine and eleven are in the lead!

In this chapter, we learn more about Serena, the girl tribute from Five. I've decided to include more detail on those tributes I've missed, so you can pick a favorite. Keep in mind who you want to sponsor! The Games will be upon us faster than you can say "Mahogany!"

Remember: For each review you do, you get a sponsor point! These points will be super important if you want to keep your favorite tributes alive in the arena. If you want to know how many points you have, PM me and let me know!

Any comments/suggestions are welcome.

Happy Reading!

Lenore :*

_POV: Haymitch Abernathy Jr, D5_

I absolutely love this. I don't know why my father hated the Games so adamantly. Well, then again we haven't reached celebrated slaughter just yet. But I'm going to make the most of this, since it's the happiest I've been for as long as I can remember. Our floating atom-chariot reaches the end of the runway and we take our position next to the giant sea-creature that the District Four tributes stand on. The rest of the chariots make their way into their positions. I find a camera in the crowd and shoot is a dazzling, confident smile. I don't even know for sure if it was broadcasting, but it couldn't do any harm.

I hope I get sponsors. It can't hurt that my dad won the Games where there were twice as many tributes. Heck, my lineage has helped me already. The Careers asked if I wanted to join them, but I declined. The Wannabes looked at me like I was crazy, and I can still feel their eyes glaring at me from the other chariots. Or maybe I'm just crazy. That's probably it.

My dad won the Games on his own, and so can I. I don't need the help of trained murderers, despite what most people think. If I'm going to make a real go at this, I'm doing it my way, by my rules.

_POV: Albert Coddlemeyer, D6_

This is a District Six kid's dream. Before we headed out on the chariots, I got to talk to one of the engineers who built the chariots! He showed me their inner mechanisms, and I realized that they aren't much different from the trains I've worked on with my dad. I'm thinking about how awesome it is that I got to see all of this up close when I'm interrupted by the President. President Paylor is still quite young, but her demeanor projects the authority of someone much older. She wears a charcoal grey suit and I can see a mockingjay pin, the symbol of the new government, glinting from her lapel. Her dark eyes shine as she stares at us, the final group of tributes. She opens her mouth and begins to speak.

"Tributes," Her voice rings out. "We salute your courage and your sacrifice. Now more than ever before. Those words held no real meaning before, because the previous government cared not about your sacrifice, or the lives and families that twenty of you will be leaving behind. Each one of you, no matter if you survive or if you find yourself one of the lucky eight at the end of the Games, will be eternally memorialized in stone. Those who made the ultimate sacrifice will be remembered with a black marble obelisk, and the eight victors will each be portrayed in white marble. Each monument will stand in front of the Justice building of the tributes' home district, as a reminder of the sacrifice made, and the changes these games make on your lives. I, as your president, would like to express to you our gratitude. We have the utmost respect for those of you who volunteered and those of you who were reaped. I won't wish you a happy Hunger Games, because we all know that no one will be happy with the outcome. Make it out alive. May the odds be ever in your favor." And with that, she retreated into her mansion. But a split second before she turned away, I swear I saw a tear fall down her face.

_POV: Sarena Willow, D5_

These morons just don't get it. I'll do whatever I damn well please. What are they going to do? How can they stop me? There's a 7/10 chance I'm going to die in the next few weeks anyway. It's not like I have any family or friends that they can hurt. I don't care about anyone else. Just like nobody cares about me. It's been that way my whole life, and honestly, I don't mind. It suits me. I would rather live alone for the rest of my life than life with these losers for the next few weeks… Everyone leaves in the end anyway. First Dad, then Mom. They just don't care, and I don't blame them. I would leave me too, if I could.

But I can't. And no matter how hard I try to shake it, a part of me wants to never leave the arena, to just give up and surrender myself to the careers during the bloodbath.

But most of me wants to kick some serious Career butt. I'm tired of their strutting, the sense of entitlement they all project. That stupid couple from Four- I bet they aren't even dating. I think the whole thing is a scheme- it smells like mentor meddling to me.

Speaking of which, I hate the mentoring team, all of those people who are supposed to be "helping" me. That idiot Justus and his shocking costume, especially. All of the mentors are just trying to outdo Cinna. What they don't realize is that Katniss and Peeta's flames were FAKE. They could not hurt anyone, they weren't even real fire. The same principle should apply to any other potentially dangerous chariot costumes, right? Well I guess the other stylists didn't get the message. I bet that the tributes from Thirteen are going to get radiation poisoning from their stupid glowing costumes. That is, if they don't die in the Games. Which they probably will, by the looks of them. They look about as weak as Paylor did when she started tearing up during her speech. Oh give me a break. You've been President for like a year.

After her speech, our chariots turned around and we headed back into the training building. After being scolded by Mellie for managing to keep a scowl on my face throughout the whole parade, we took the elevator up to the fifth floor, which would be our home for the next week or so. We sat down to eat dinner, which was courses upon courses of food. I've never eaten so much in my life. When we were done with the main meal, an avox brought out a tray of chocolate-covered strawberries. I've only had one in my entire life, and it was the best thing I've ever tasted. I grabbed a handful of them, only to be swatted away by Mellie.

"No dessert for you. You had enough food at dinner and you made the most unpleasant face during the Tribute Parade." She reprimanded.

I stood up, as if to leave the table. Instead of leaving, I grabbed the tray of strawberries, ate one, then overturned the platter onto Mellie's head. I walked away triumphantly, banishing myself to my room, pledging to only come out when absolutely necessary. I replayed the expression on Mellie's face when I dumped the tray on her over and over again as I fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of bright red strawberries.


	32. Chapter 7: Training!

**So we're finally here- at training! These are the first real action scenes I've written, so please review! **

**The poll is still up and we're getting closer to the Games, so remember to vote for your favorite district. So far, Districts 5, 9, and 11 are tied for the lead! If you want to change that, go vote! **

**If you've got time, please go check out my new project- a series of oneshots called "Portraits of Panem". Any feedback would be appreciated! **

**Happy reading!**

**Lenore :***

_POV: Claude Nero, D8_

Now a tremendous part of my plan has been thwarted. I thought Training would be my chance to scout for potential art supply sources. But I guess the Gamemakers had other plans. On this crucial first day of Training, we tributes are participating in a game of "Capture the Flag". They want to encourage "tribute bonding". I hope everyone recognizes the irony in that. We're separated into teams, depending on our district: Odd vs. Even, the Capitol tributes on the Even team. The good news: We have four out of the six careers on our team. The bad news: It's going to be ridiculously difficult to not show my skills this way. My strategy is to play the weakling until the Games, hoping to be labeled as a non-threat, making it easier to accomplish my goals, which includes gathering the best arena possible for my artistic purposes. This will be especially hard to do, since I will invariably be forced to prematurely show my hand. It shall require the utilization of every special talent I possess to pull this off. However, I think I shall be able to manage. Never before have I failed at a task I have put my mind to, and I don't plan on starting now.

The morning on which training starts, I receive a visit from my stylist Gemelle, who delivers my clothing for the game. I do not protest the styling choice, as I know that there are certain clothing requirements for team games. Gemelle breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes that I am not planning on acting confrontationally. I close the door in her face in a rather rude manner, ensuring that she remembers who really possesses the power. I examine the pile of spandex, shaking my head at the fabric, but approving of the color scheme. The uniform consists of a pair of black spandex pants, which fit perfectly, and a deep red and black long-sleeved spandex shirt. The number eight is printed in bright red on the back of the shirt. The ensemble is completed by a black and red bandana and a pair of black leather lace-up shoes. I dress and tie the bandana twice around my bicep. I brush my dark hair in front of my eyes with my fingers and emerge from my room. My poor excuse of a district partner is dressed, her hair in a long plait down her back, her hands twitching and fidgeting with the end of her braid. She's speaking with her stylist Augustus and our district escort Leeci. They're both smiling at her in a reassuring way. Augustus has placed one comforting hand on his tribute's shoulder. I guess she's nervous about Training, as she should be. She doesn't appear to possess any special skills, but who knows? Appearances can be deceiving, as they usually are.

_Laina Sunbeam, D3_

I really love our uniforms for the game! They're a really pretty charcoal grey, decorated with dark blue swirls. We have these really cool bright blue scarf things to wear however we want. I put mine on like a headband, and it looks really cool! I really like our shoes too. They're really nice to walk in. The soft grey leather feels like it was made for me, like I've been wearing the shoes for years, even though I put them on for the first time this morning. I think that George looks cool too. He wrapped his scarf around his ankle. We look like a team. I hope we can be a team in the arena too, because I don't want to be in there without a friend. I remind myself that I need to ask George if we can form an alliance.

Marcia, Milon, and Jane guide us towards the elevator, pressing the "T" button- which brought us to the training room. It's underground, dimly lit, and cold. The huge room is filled with bunkers, piles of sandbags, tall towers, and plywood structures. Half of the structures are painted with grey and blue swirls, the other half are painted with black and red flames. In the middle of the room there are two flags, one grey with a blue mockingjay printed on it, the other black with a red mockingjay printed on it. We're the first tributes to arrive, since Jane hates being late to anything. I skip over to the blue and grey flag and run my hand over it. The silk is cold and smooth under my fingers. The fine fabric runs like water over my skin, like the creek from back home. The money used to make it would probably feed my family for a year. My family. The thought of them brings a frown to my face. I wonder how they're doing. They get less money because I'm not working in the factory with them, so I hope they're okay. I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Milon. We've kind of become friends. He moves his hand towards my neck, and when he brings it away, a pin sparkles from my collar. It's a sun, made of silver, covered with glittering sapphires.

"It's a good-luck present." He smiles. I match his smile,

"Thanks." I say. "I'm really nervous; I don't want to mess up. I'm one of the youngest!"

"Age has nothing to do with it. It's what's in here that matters." Milon says, pointing to my heart. "And in here" He says, pointing to my head. "You can do it Laina. You will. Watch, you'll surprise yourself." I shoot him a grateful smile as the elevator door opens, spitting out a plethora of tributes and their mentoring teams. I see Salmon from Four and I break into a smile. She's wearing the opposite team's colors, but I can still tell that we're friends. I've felt this way ever since the first day, when she complimented my dress. She shoots me a kind smile, with fire in her eyes. Of course, this is her element. She's a career. Her eyes absorb the room, and I can see the wheels turning in her head. She's forming a strategy, deciding when and where to attack. I wish I could do that… I see a small silver "C" printed on her shirt, above her heart, which means they've selected her as a captain. I see that the boy from One, I think his name was Fred, also has a "C", but his is gold. Salmon's long curls, which are somewhat restrained by the scarf in her hair, swish as she turns to face Tarpon, who is by her side like always. I think it's absolutely adorable how they're all doing this together. He plants a small kiss on her forehead and she glides over to me.

"Hey Laina" she greets me warmly.

"Hi!" I exclaim excitedly.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck today. I know we're on different teams, but I'll be looking out for you." She smiles.

"Thanks. That helps a lot, I'm really nervous." I admit.

"Don't be, you'll be great." She assures. "Well I've got to go talk to Fred now. Captain stuff. I'll see you later, okay?"

She gives me a quick hug and prances over to Fred. He eyes her in her spandex outfit and bites his lip. She swats him on the arm and shakes her head. They begin a heated conversation, and quite an intense look appears in her eyes. They are interrupted by Ulixes, the new Head Gamemaker.

"Tributes." Her first word rings out, clear as a bell. "How you conduct yourselves over the next three days will possibly determine whether you will find yourselves alive or dead once the final tribute falls." She clears her throat, then continues. "In order to encourage teamwork, we have devised this exercise to give you an idea of what it will be like to be immersed in an intense competition, in which you must utilize your resources to achieve your goal- in this case, you're playing for an extra three minutes during your interview, which can make a big difference. In the arena, you're playing for your life. If I were you, I would take as much away from this experience as possible. To ensure that this exercise goes well, we've designated two captains, one for each team. Both have been trained, since they were little, to win the Games. You know them as the "Careers". For the Ice team, the captain is Frederick Sheen, from District One." With this, Fred steps forward, takes a little bow, and winks in Salmon's direction. Salmon doesn't catch this, because she's too busy staring at the girl from Six, who is whispering into Tarpon's ear. If looks could kill, we would've heard a cannon boom about thirty seconds ago.

Ulixes continues: "Additionally, for the Fire team, the selected captain is Salmon Craybess, from District Four." Salmon stops death-glaring the girl from Six, and steps forward next to Fred, giving a small smile to everyone. "Now, the captains will place the flags."

Salmon strides over to the blue mockingjay flag and runs into Fire territory, attempting to find a place to hide the flag, somewhere that the Ice team will never find it. Fred does the same with the red mockingjay flag.

They return from their missions, each looking pretty pleased with themselves. The girl from Six is still acting to Salmon's disliking, standing too close to Tarpon and not-so-subtly flirting with him. I can see why Salmon would be upset. I bet she wishes that they were on opposite teams, but sadly, they were unwillingly teammates. We are guided towards the back of the room, which is quite a hike. Ulixes presses a red button, then a blue one. Two previously hidden doors slide open, one revealing a room with blue lighting, the other with red lighting. We are guided into each room.

These rooms are filled to the brim with weaponry- they're armories. I see knives, swords, bows, maces, anything you've ever seen during any of the Games. I never gave much thought to what kind of weapon I would use. I didn't even think that we would be allowed to use weapons against each other until the Games. But I guess we're breaking all the rules.

I look over at Milon, wide-eyed and scared.

"Help me" I squeak.

He chuckles. "Here." He says, plucking a long dagger off of the wall. You're small, and probably quick, so I'm guessing that short-range weapons are probably your style. He hands me a silver-gray weapons belt, with built-in holsters for all kinds of weapons. I slide the belt on, then maneuver the long blade into a compartment. He hands me a blow gun and a bag of darts. He explains that they would stun for about two minutes, no longer. The darts in the actual Games kill. A baton goes into another space on the belt. Milon pauses in front of a row of slingshots, then turns to me and asks:

"How is your accuracy? When you throw things, do they go where you want them to?"

"Yes." I reply. "Actually, I have a slingshot at home that I use." I use the slingshot to shoot down fruits from trees back home, and I'm pretty darn good at it. I grab a silver slingshot from the wall, along with a bag of blue stones to use as projectiles. I lead Milon out of the Ice room to the game area. I point to a sandbag across the room. It's painted with a blue swirl, looking almost like a bull's eye. "I'm going to hit the center of that swirl," I say. I stretch the elastic of the weapon, getting used to how it feels in my hands. I select a shiny cerulean stone from the bag and load it into the slingshot. I align my target with the projectile and let go. The stone hits the sandbag dead center, causing the bag to break and pour sand all over the floor.

"Whoops" I giggle. Milon stands in awe. I guess I still do have a fighting chance.


	33. Chapter 8: Capture the Flag Begins

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Poll is still open!**

**Please review! **

**Happy reading!**

**Lenore :***

_Salmon Craybess, D4_

This is going to be great. Even though I never thought I would volunteer for the Games, I always loved training at the Academy in Four. My favorite part was the knife-throwing. It's like I was born to do it. I always thought I was going to end up liking spears or swords or something, but when I threw my first knife, I knew.

I never miss.

So naturally, when we're led into the Fire Armory, I load up a gold weapons belt with different throwing knives. Some are silver, some gold, some copper. I strap a silver crossbow to my back, along with a sheath of arrows. Then, I select a rose gold dagger, about a foot long, and a platinum short sword, just in case I run out of knives. I help some of the other tributes pick out weapons, asking different questions about their strengths and weaknesses. Alex, Layna, and Tarpon are also helping out other tributes. I pick out a pair of platinum short swords for the Capitol girl, Sarya, and two sickles and a bow for her partner, who only hit his target like one time out of five, but insisted that it was his best weapon. The girl from twelve, Rosalie, also picked out a bow, and knives. I approached her, thinking she probably had no idea what she was doing, and was trying to play Katniss.

"Do you know how to use that?" I ask, gesturing towards her bow.

"Of course." She says. "Watch."

She brings me out to the game area and struggles to load her arrow. She aims for a nearby sandbag, but misses and hits the roof of a tower behind it. She curses under her breath and returns her bow to the Fire Armory.

"It's okay. How about those?" I ask when she returns, pointing at her knives.

She gives me a knowing glance.

"Watch." She says.

This time, I can tell that she knows what she's doing. There's no hesitation. She grabs a silver throwing knife from her belt, aiming at the target she previously missed. She throws, missing the center by only a few inches. I grab a gold knife from my belt and aim for the same target, except I hit it dead center. I know it's a bad idea to give another tribute advice, but I really want to win.

"When you throw, don't flick your wrist as harshly, but follow through more. It works every time." I run and retrieve my knife, then signal for her to try again. The knife hits dead center. I grin.

"Keep practicing," I tell her "I'm going to help the others."

Her district partner Forrest, now outfitted with a belt load of daggers and a net thanks to Tarpon, came out to watch her practice. I think they would make a cute couple. I smile in their direction, then go back inside the armory.

The small boy from six, Albert, is admiring a selection of long swords. I laugh, and helpfully guide him over to more helpful weapons. I arm him with a short-stun blowgun and a bronze short sword, as well as a medium sized spear, something he could actually use. I showed him how to hold it and told him how to use it. I look up, and the girl from Six is all over Tarpon. Again. I've had it. I go up to her and pull her aside. I smile at Tarpon and sweetly suggest: "Tarp, why don't you help Albert here. Show him how to use his weapons please." Tarpon laughs and guides Albert away. I turn to the girl, Lucina, and growl: "If you don't stay away from my boyfriend, my hand might just slip during capture the flag and you might just find yourself with a knife between the ribs. And I never miss."

I shoot her a glare and stalk off to help the girl from Ten, Ehna, find some suitable weapons. I outfit her with two large onyx-colored axes, and a series of smaller silver throwing axes, which she's pretty handy with. I look for Lucina, to make sure she isn't draping herself all over Tarpon again, and I see she's selected a set of black throwing knives, with red cord around the handle, and silver-tipped throwing stars. I bet she can't even use them… it's going to be quite entertaining to watch.

Next, I sidle over to the boy from Eight. He looks at me from under his dark hair and shoots me an evil grin.

"Hello." He breathes. I get chills. He's seriously creepy. I find him a black dagger with a gunmetal grey handle and a ruby on the hilt, and suggested that he equip himself with more, but he insisted that the knife would be sufficient. I hurriedly excused myself to help his district partner, who looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. I put my hand on the trembling girl's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"I guess.." she laughs, nervously.

"Here, let me help you find something." I smile. I gently guide her over to the bows.

"You seem like the long-distance type to me." I hand her a silver longbow and a sheath of silver arrows with pink fletching, and a matching dagger just in case she runs out of arrows. We practiced shooting in the Game area, and she wasn't bad. When we went back into the Fire Armory, I saw that everyone was outfitted with weapons, helped by either Alex, Layna, Tarpon, or I.

Now, I go up to my fellow careers (plus Madsen), who are all gathered in a group. Alex has a set of silver twin short swords and a silver long sword, as well as a silver dagger. Layna is holding a spear, and she has two axes at her side. Madsen has a recurve bow hung over his shoulder, a whip, and two long daggers at his side. Tarpon has two gold long swords, one strapped in a sheath on his back, the other in a sheath on his belt, He has a long gold dagger strapped to his thigh. As I approach them, Layna salutes.

"So what's the plan, Captain?" she inquires.

"Each of you is going to head a team." I explain. "Team A, that's you Alex. You and Sarya, the Capitol girl, will lead a frontal attack, distracting the front lines. District One teaches their tributes classic military tactics, so my guess is that he's not going to have a complex setup. Try to get as far in as you can, but retreat if you need to. Even though these weapons aren't engineered to kill, they can still maim and we don't want anyone to have to miss any training while they're healing. Team B, that's you Alayna. You, Ehna, and Albert will take your mid-range weapons and hold the front line. Don't let them in our territory. This will also give the illusion that everyone's out there and fighting. Team C, that's you Madsen. You'll take the other archers, Taylor and Stefeny and protect the flag. It's hidden in the largest tower at the top. There's a small maze that you have to find your way through, but they're providing us with a map. There's also a map hidden somewhere in our territory, and we don't want the Ice team to get it. That's where you come in, Team D. Tarp, you're leading. You, Claude, and Forrester will try to find our map and help out Teams A and B if needed. Once you find our map, bring it to me if possible. We don't want it falling into the wrong hands. I'm leading Team E, with Lucina and Rosalie. We're going to try to sneak over to the other side and find Fred. My bet is that he's going to be roaming around his side, trying to decide how best to break through our front line."

I look around. Everyone seems to be in agreement with my plan.

"I've been told that the five of us are going to be provided with maps to our side, in case we need to make it through the maze. I cannot stress enough that you cannot, under any circumstances, let these maps fall into the wrong hands. Go assemble your teams, and remember, Carry the battle to them. Don't let them bring it to you. Put them on the defensive and don't ever apologize for anything. I read that somewhere once and I thought it was appropriate." I smile. "Now go, and bring honor to your districts."  
>I find Lucina and Rosalie. "Come on," I tell them "the fun is about to begin."<p>

As we emerge from the Fire Armory, so too does the Ice team. I see Fred, who turns and winks at me. Then he puts on a more serious face, and I assume it's just a façade. After all, he can't seriously think he's going to win, right?

Ulixes appears from nowhere and clears her throat once more, about to make another speech, I guess.

"Captains" she booms "come forward."

Fred and I step towards her.

"Shake hands." Fred shakes my hand, then brings it to his lips and kisses it. I immediately yank my hand away. Doesn't he realize that my boyfriend is standing ten feet away, armed with semi-lethal weapons? I push him away then stomp back to Tarpon, who seems to not have even noticed the whole charade. I push all infuriating thoughts out of my head and try to focus on the task in front of me.

"Tributes, you will have five minutes to take your positions. You must bring your flag back here once it is in your possession again. A gong will ring out when the game begins. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

She turns around with a flourish and disappears, only to reappear in the Gamemaker's box, which gives them a good view of the entire game area. There are about fifteen people in the box, all eyes focused on us. A hole in the ground appears in front of me and out rises a stand with a box on it. A similar stand and box rise in front of Fred. The box has a screen on the front of it, which poses the question "**How many maps do you require?**" Underneath, there is a selection of numbers, ranging from 0 to 14. I press the number 5, one for each team leader. The top of the box opens, and inside are five small red scrolls. I pick up all five and guide my entire team behind a nearby metal wall. I discreetly hand one to Alex, Layna, Madsen, and Tarpon. On each of our weapon belts, there is a detachable pouch for projectiles, in case we wanted to use a slingshot. I indicate that they should detach the pouch, store their maps inside, and slip it into their left shoe, under their foot. I open my map and point to each team leader, showing them where to bring their teams. They take off one by one, each playfully saluting before they leave. As a last minute thought, I run into the Fire armory and grab a grappling hook, just in case. I wind up its cord and clip it to my belt.

I sprint back to my side, at which point a voice booms "**FIVE MINUTES**". I hurry behind the walls of a nearby three-sided metal enclosure, where Lucina and Rosalie are waiting.

Soon, "**THREE MINUTES**".

"**TWO MINUTES**"

"**ONE MINUTE**"

"**TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX. FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE.**"

Then, the sound of the gong. The game has begun.


	34. Chapter 9: Capture the Flag

**Who's ready for ****the**** most intense game of Capture the Flag ever? **

**The poll is still up and we're getting closer to the Games, so remember to vote for your favorite district. So far, Districts 5, 9, and 11 are tied for the lead! If you want to change that, go vote! **

**If you've got time, please go check out my other project- a series of oneshots called "Portraits of Panem". Any feedback would be appreciated! **

**Any pre-games sponsoring questions can be answered if you PM me! **

**This is a super long chapter so I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Happy reading!**

**Lenore :***

_POV: Frederick Sheen, D1_

You would think that at the District Four training academy students would be taught about mirrors. Salmon tried to be stealthy and hide which people had maps and where they will keep them, but all it took was a shiny sword angled just the right way to see over the wall she was hiding behind. And now I know that she's planning on dividing into five teams lead by five people who are keeping their maps in a pouch in their left shoe. Her carefully constructed plan has just crumbled at the hands of Frederick Sheen. If she knew, I bet it would completely wipe the smile off of that pretty face of hers. I'm the only person with a map of our side because I don't trust anyone else. Nessa pitched a fit over it, but I'm captain so what I say goes.

The layout of our side is pretty ingenious, really. The maze surrounding the tower is small but dangerous. There are at least four dead ends and five different traps inside, and I am the only person who knows where that is. Of course, unless the other team finds the map hidden somewhere on our side, which is my biggest concern and the reason that I sent Nessa and Mitch, our best tributes, to find it. I put the weaklings on the front, figuring that if they're maimed, it'll just make them easier targets in the arena. I didn't want to waste any manpower on Salmon's upcoming diversionary strike.

The real power lies close to home. I have a pair of binoculars, my signature shiny silver short swords (try saying that five times fast) and a longsword. Additionally, I made everyone on my team (including myself) strap a gold dagger to their thigh because I know that a lot of the opposing tributes specialize in hand to hand combat, including the captain herself. You can never be too prepared. At the last minute, I grabbed a slingshot and some ruby stones, just in case.

From my position at the top of the biggest tower, I see Team X, which includes the girl from Seven, Claudine, and the guys from Nine and Eleven, Benedict and Mason, patrolling the edges of the maze that leads to the tower entrance.

My plan is genius in its simplicity. In One, they always taught us to stick with what you know and this plan has never failed in the games at the Academy. The closer you get to the flag, the higher the skill of the tributes. Team Y is composed of the girl from Five, Sarena, and the boy from Thirteen, Fergus, who are too good to be weaklings but not good enough to protect critical areas. They patrol the area between the front line and the maze entrances. Team Z, aka the Weaklings, sit on the front line, which makes them feel important. In reality, they'll probably scatter after the first drop of blood appears.

The gong sounds. Guess it's time to test my theory.

I look to the tower opposite, where I see the boy from Ten, Madsen, giving orders to two other archers who sit at arrowslits. I've learned to read lips pretty well, so I bring my binoculars to my eyes. The other two archers are the Capitol boy and the District Eight girl, who each have longbows. "Aim small, miss small" He tells them. If they're any good, my offensive strikes won't stand a chance. Madsen has a recurve bow, meaning he's searching for targets close to home. If Salmon let him run point, he must be good. I spot a few extra sheaths of arrows, so I doubt they're going anywhere. Any direct attempts for the flag would be foolish.

On my map, I spot a tunnel, one that probably connects our side to the other side. I bet that's where the maps are. I see Nessa and Mitch talking strategy inside a nearby metal enclosure so I send a ruby stone in their direction, making sure to miss them but hit the wall next to them. Nessa looks around, bewildered, but then Mitch sees me and points.

"The tunnel!" I shout. She immediately knows what I mean, because she saw it while scouting out our territory. She sprints toward the manhole cover that designates the location of the tunnel entrance. She and Mitch lift the heavy metal plate and disappear underneath. I turn my attention to the front line, which is surprisingly still intact. There are a good amount of knives and darts stuck in the plywood walls and sandbags that mark the start of Fire territory, which means that the girls from Three and Thirteen are putting up a good fight but lack aim. The small boy from Three is hiding behind a pile of sandbags, clutching his dagger and probably whimpering. I laugh, because it's quite a funny sight and realize something- no actual fighting has taken place yet. As this dawns on me, I realize that almost the entire Fire team side is empty. Its too good to be true. And it is.

The Fire team has led a full-scale offensive attack on our side. Alex and my makeout buddy Sarya have charged our front line, just when we've run out of ammunition. All they have left are a few medium and close range weapons, none of which are going to be effective against Alex's skills. Alex's district partner, the girl from Ten, and the boy from Six all hang back and fight using their medium range weapons. They're equipped with spears and throwing axes mostly, so they cause damage from a distance.

As Florence from Thirteen tries to block Alex's strike with the shaft of her spear, Alayna seizes the opportunity to send her spear soaring past Florence's shoulder, resulting in a cut about five times smaller than a normal spear would cause. Still, it's painful and Florence cries out, grabbing her wound. Simultaneously, Alex's sword cut through the shaft of her spear like a knife through butter. He hits the side of her head with the pommel of his sword and she crumples. Specially engineered or not, these weapons can still cause damage. With a regular sword, that kind of blow would've been lethal. Worst case scenario, she'll wake up with a major headache tomorrow morning. A few medics dressed in white carry her off on a stretcher, retreating into a door that slides shut behind them.

My dear friend Sarya is battling Alina from Nine with a pair of platinum short swords. Alina is equipped with a pair of scythes, which she uses to swipe at Sarya. Sarya's face is a little scratched up, but she looks determined to claim victory. On Alina's next swipe, Sarya parries her strike and sends one of the blades clattering across the floor towards where the boy from Three is hiding. He has now made a fortress out of sandbags and he emerges for a quick second to retrieve Alina's lost weapon, only to be swiped by Alex's longsword before ending up the same way as Florence.

Alina's last weapon is a knife, because her other scythe went the same way as her first. She ineptly jabs and slashes with the blade, but she is running out of time. Out of nowhere, Axel from Six comes up behind Sarya and sends his spear into her calf. This provides enough of a distraction for Alina to slash Sarya's cheek, sending a river of blood down her face. This only angers Sarya, who grabs a knife she hid under the bandana on her leg and sends it flying in Axel's direction. The fabric of our uniforms prevents knives from getting a good stick unless there is a profuse amount of force behind the throw, but the knife makes a substantial mark, slashing Axel across the chest. Upon seeing the flow of blood, he passes out. Medics carry him off. Sarya, now energized by the small victory, advances toward Alina, who is carried off by the medics within thirty seconds.

Meanwhile, Tarpon and two other tributes disappear under the manhole cover on the Fire side, heavily armed. I consider helping Nessa and Mitch, because the map is my first priority. I decide to stay put for the moment, just to see where the battle is going. The only weakling still fighting is Ciara, the girl from Eleven, but she retreats when she sees Sarya and Alex advancing. She scurries up a plywood barrier, which is much too fragile for Sarya or Alex to follow her. She breathes a sigh of relief as they move on. _Wait, _I think, _wasn't there another tribute on the front line?_

I see that the small girl from Three is missing. I scan our territory, puzzled, but to no avail. Then, I hear a shout from the Fire territory. All three archers have set their sights on the small blonde girl. All three of their arrows have left their bows when out of nowhere comes Salmon, who tackles the girl to the ground, taking an arrow to the thigh in the process. She shoves the girl behind a nearby barrier and rips the arrow out of her leg. It's only a shallow cut, but it still bleeds heavily. Salmon removes the bandana from her hair and ties it around the wound to stop the bleeding. She stands up, undeterred by the wound, and disappears behind a metal enclosure. Somehow Laina got past the Fire team's front line, and I want to know how.

She doesn't emerge from the barrier Salmon pushed her behind, so I don't have a chance to ask her.

By this point, Alex and Sarya have been joined by Alayna, Ehna, and Albert, who are now advancing toward Team Y. However, Sarena's whip is severed by Ehna's throwing axe and Fergus's meager swordsmanship is no match for the team of District Two careers. The medics are dispatched to collect the bruised pair. Things get exciting as it seems Sarena was only faking a loss of consciousness. She sits up from her stretcher as it passes Alayna and plunges her gold dagger between Alayna's shoulder blades. Alayna cries out and falls. Alex rushes to her side. I smile with pride at her clever plan.

"It's okay, its not deep." Alex says, his voice calm and soothing. They're close enough to the tower that I can hear his voice shaking despite his efforts to keep calm. It's making me nervous. Medics come to collect Alayna and Alex composes himself before ordering his team forward.

Within seconds, they encounter Team X. Benedict, the boy from Nine, is large but slow, proving no match for Sarya, who is quick and relentless. Despite her speed, she never sees it coming. A small silver axe lodges itself in her bicep, adding to the plethora of injuries she has already sustained. She pulls out the small axe just as another lodges itself in the top of her leg. This distraction gives Benedict the opportunity to whack Sarya over the head with the butt of his battle axe. She and her short swords are collected by the medics. Benedict shouts thanks to Claudine, whose axes helped him take Sarya down. Albert is taken down by Mason with a few cuts from his scythes and the litany of knives he carries. The tide of the game is turning. Or so I thought. Benedict is taken down by Ehna, who hesitates to deliver a significant blow but is aided by Alex, who took down Madsen with only a few strokes of his shortswords. Claudine disappears under the manhole cover.

I curse. The only tributes left on my team are underground. I'm a goner. I can try to send a signal to Nessa, but it's too late. By that time they'll probably already be here, unless the maze detains them. I send a ruby stone flying towards the manhole cover on our side and hit it, hoping that Nessa gets here in time to help. But Ehna and Alex don't make a move on the flag. They retreat to Fire territory. I'm puzzled until I see a flash of silver in my peripheral vision. I whip my head around to face Salmon twirling around a rose gold dagger, beaming. The only thing that can save me now is charm.

"So how'd you do it babe?" I inquire, shooting her a smoldering half-smile. "I didn't see you coming but I sure am glad you're here."

"Cut the crap Fred." She said. "I grabbed a grappling hook from the armory. Rose and Lucina are already outside with the flag."

"So why are you here?" I maintain an aloof façade, even though my inner Career is cursing like a District Four sailor.

"Because I'm a decent person Fred. I'm here to make a deal. Stay here. Don't leave this room for the rest of the game. And leave me alone. Go ogle Sarya or someone else. Leave me alone and I'll make sure you don't lose too badly. You've only got three tributes left, not including yourself. I've got ten. Do the math. How your team does affects your score, which affects your sponsors." She has a point, but there's no way I'm just going to acquiesce. I pretend to think it over.

"Alright, fine. Shake on it?" She sticks out her hand and I kiss it.

The small gesture sets her off. She slashes my face with the blade in her hand, which stings.

"What the hell did I just say? Did you not hear me?" She shouts. I wipe the blood from my face with my bandana and shoot her a cool smile. I don't care how pretty she is, I'm not going to lose. And the only things that make her lose her cool are my advances. I reach out to stroke her hair and in an amazing display of strength, she grabs my arm, flips me over her shoulder and onto the ground. She climbs on top of me and pins me to the ground. Its kinda hot, actually. She tosses all of my weapons away and grabs a silver knife from her belt. It's cold and beautiful, just like her. She tugs on my shirt and I lift an eyebrow, which is met with a slap from her.

"I came for this" She says, pointing the tip of her knife at the golden "C" printed on my uniform. She uses the knife to cut it out and she stuffs it in her left shoe.

"Did you want it to keep your map company?" I ask. The shock of the question doesn't show on her face, but I can see the surprise in her eyes.

"How did you know?" She growls, a forearm to my throat and a knife ready to strike.

"It'll cost you a kiss"

"Go to hell."

"Only if you'll be there too."

She tenses up with anger, which allows me to free myself. I push her off me and into the wall, grabbing the dagger strapped to my thigh. As she recovers from the shock, I unbuckle her weapons belt and kick it to the other side of the room. I put my dagger to her throat and her eyes open wide as she squeaks out a yelp, twisting away from the sharp blade. Small beads of blood appear on her throat. The next thing I notice is an intense pain in my thigh. I look down to see a silver dagger stuck into my leg. She must've hidden it in her bandana like Alina. I bend to remove the blade and Salmon squirms free, and retrieves her weapons belt. I charge toward her with my dagger, but I know that I am no match for her skill. Her first knife slashes my abdomen, the second catches my eyebrow, causing a river of blood to pour down the side of my face. She's purposely missing my heart because it has no protection- she removed the part of my uniform that covers it. The next five knives slash my forearms as I try to protect my face.

"ALRIGHT SALMON. I get it. I'll leave you alone. You win." I slump down against the wall in defeat.

She backs out of the room, never turning her back to me.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Fred. I'll see you around?" She shoots me a sorry smile as she darts away. This would be so much easier if she wasn't so pretty.

I look outside as she and her knife team run back towards the Fire side, taking down Ciara in the process. When they arrive at the manhole cover on our side, they go in, taking the flag with them.

It makes no sense- why would she go underground?

I gather my weapons and decide to make a run for her flag despite her warning. It seems like everyone is underground.

This is a mistake. As soon as I cross the threshold into Fire territory, Alex and Ehna come out of nowhere. All it takes is a couple of slashes to get rid of Ehna, but Alex presents more of a challenge. He and I fight similarly, but in the end I win. He oversteps on one of his thrusts and I knock him off balance, pushing with the flat of my blade and striking his head with the butt of one of my short swords. Now how to take out the archers? I look to the tower but I notice they are gone too. It's a clear shot to the flag, but I'm dying to know what's going on underground. Curiosity wins, and the only thing left to do is to go down the manhole.

For every bit of calm that exists aboveground, there is equally as much chaos underground. It's not just a tunnel down here, it's another maze, lit by torches. There are little niches built into the wall and filled with purple light that have signs on them: "**place underside of map here**". Nessa, Mitch, and Claudine are fighting Salmon, Rosalie, Lucina, and Madsen. The other two archers are collapsed in the corner along with the boy from Eight whose fingertips are covered in blood. Tarpon and Forrester are nowhere to be seen. I look around for them, but duck when I hear the whistle of a knife through the air. It lodges itself in the wall exactly where my head was a second ago. I search for the thrower-Rosalie.

"Don't you listen?" She shouts over the clatter of weapons. "She told you to stay put. Geez." She sends another knife in my direction and I roll out of the way, but it still slashes my back. There's a corridor three feet to my right so I make a run for it. I throw a torch in Rosalie's direction, but I miss and get another knife thrown in my direction, which cuts my ear. I grab the knife off of the ground and take off running into the darkness. Soon, my eyes adjust to the darkness and I come to a room with two batons on it, a silver and a gold one. A button on the wall says "lights", so I press it and the room is illuminated with a purple light. I didn't see this room on the map, so I'm super confused. On the map, it just looked like a tunnel. I take out my map and flip it over. In the purple light, new writing appears.

"If the team captain can find his or her team's baton underground, one extra point will be added to his or her training score and a tribute of their choosing. However, at least one of the flags from either team must be claimed before the batons can be found."

So that's why she went underground. Tarpon probably found out and told her. My guess is that the "extra map" thing was just a ruse. I bet Tarpon and Forrester were looking for this room. But there are at least seven different passageways, so my guess is they're still trying to find the batons. I just happened to pick the right passageway. The odds really were in my favor. The gold baton has my name on it, so I grab it and race back in the direction I came from. When I enter the main room, Tarpon and Forrester have returned. Madsen, Rosalie, and Claudine have joined the pile of unconscious bodies in the corner.

Mitch and Nessa look exhausted. They're the last two left besides me, and I think they've been at this for a while. We've been playing for at least two hours now, and they've been down here for most of it. I decide that it's about damn time that someone gets a taste of what seventeen years of career training can do. I secure the baton in a loop on my belt and draw my longsword.

Forrester charges me, armed with one of Tarpon's longswords. I can immediately tell that he is an amateur. He isn't even holding the sword right. I parry his first slash with the flat of my blade and feign an attack to his left. When he goes to block, I sweep and roll to avoid his blade. When he recovers, I thrust, disarm him, and push him into the wall with enough force to knock him unconscious. I turn to climb the ladder to the surface, but a knife pierces the back of my hand and I lose my grip on the ladder. Of course, it's Salmon. But it's her last knife. She's used the rest of them and now she has no way to defend herself, except with a short sword. But she knows it's not enough to defend herself. I advance towards her, thirsty for revenge.

_POV: Lucina Carlisle, D6_

"Give me your belt." Salmon commands. Who the hell does she think she is? Just because she used all of her knives, it doesn't mean she can just take all of mine. I don't think so.

"Hell no." I tell her. "Just use your sword."

"Give me your goddamn belt before I make it my personal mission to ensure that you don't make it out of the arena alive." She's dead serious and I can tell that she would have no problem getting rid of me. I reluctantly hand over my weapons. She hands me her sword so I'm not completely defenseless. She grabs a throwing star and launches it in his direction. It completely misses. Or so I thought. It missed his body but severed the loop holding his baton. He didn't even notice.

"I thought you didn't miss babe" He laughs.

"I don't." Salmon replied sweetly, as Tarpon tackles Fred to the ground. Fred was so distracted by Salmon that he didn't even notice Tarpon coming. Tarpon rains down a series of blows on Fred's face and body.

"That's for hitting on my girlfriend you _asshole._" He shouts. In all the commotion, no one realizes that Nessa, Mitch, and the baton are gone until the manhole cover clangs shut.

"Shit." Salmon says, staring at the cover. "Well at least we still have the flag." She pulls the flag out from the corner and leans her head to the side.

"Let's go guys." We're the only three left. She steps over a moaning Fred, climbs the ladder, and lifts the manhole cover. We climb out and place the flag in its original spot. We've won.

Atala, the Head Trainer, appears from a door in the wall along with medics, who begin removing the countless unconscious bodies from underground.

"Congratulations Fire team." She smiles. "You've more than earned your victory. However, the Ice team has recovered their baton, so Frederick and a tribute of his choosing receive the bonus prize. It seems that everyone is a winner today. Come now, it's time for lunch. But first, let's visit the infirmary."

Laina emerges from her hiding spot and joins us.

Salmon, Tarpon, Laina, Mitch, Nessa, and I walk through the door that all of the medics have been coming and going from.

Almost all of the previously unconscious tributes are awake and unharmed, as if the game never happened.

"We've given them medication. All wounds are healed. The weapons only inflicted certain types of wounds, which the medication is able to target and fix almost instantly. You will feel no side effects whatsoever or any pain from the injuries you received. You all were injured, so take these."

She produces a tray with six cups of water and six small green pills. We each take one and feel immediate relief. It's as if the past few hours never happened, but I can't shake the feeling that today's game was nothing compared to what the actual Games will be like.


	35. Training yay!

**Greetings friends! **

**It's been too long. I'm a senior now! My goal is to finish this story before I go to college! I feel so old. **

**Speaking of age, your dear author is seventeen years of age. If I were a witch, I could use magic outside of school now. But alas I am not a witch, because I don't live in the world of Harry Potter (although I do make frequent visits to the Wizarding World). **

**Despite my lack of magical ability, I recently got a taste of what it is like to be a part of another one of my favorite fandoms- the world of Panem! My local laser tag arena held a hunger games tournament and I was a proud volunteer. I represented district four (my favorite district) and I brought my district honor. I made it to the third to last round before my team failed me : ( . However, I had tons of fun and I loved getting to see what it's like to really be a tribute. If you ever get the chance to do something like that, don't hesitate- it's tons of fun! **

**I happen to have the best parents in the world- they got me a bow! It's so much harder than you think… I'm going to bring it to the premiere of Catching Fire :) and I'm was Katniss for Halloween! I just bought an arena jacket and everything. **

**Poll update- district 7 is in the lead! 5, 9, and 11 are in second. 6, 8, and the Capitol have no votes at all! If you want to change this, visit my page and vote! **

**I hope you like the chapter! **

**Happy reading, **

**Lenore :***

_POV: Alex Carter, D2_

We may have won capture the flag as a team, but that sure didn't help with tribute bonding. Lucina and Salmon have been at each other's throats all day- literally. Gone is the rule that tributes can't spar. With these new weapons, we can maim each other all we want and be healed within seconds thanks to our new friend the little green pill. However, if you take too many, you might just pass out. For an hour. Fred found that out the hard way. Ever since Salmon embarrassed him during capture the flag, he's been working super hard to prove his masculinity or something. Personally, I think he's overcompensating for something.

I've used this training time to keep my skills from rusting and to build on things I'm not so good at, like precision. My aim isn't so good, which is why I can't throw knives or shoot arrows straight. I asked Salmon and Madsen to give me tips, and I think I've improved… kinda… To be perfectly honest, I don't think it's helped at all. There's an innate quality required to develop the kind of talent we have. We're more skilled than the others- we have been training before we were out of diapers. It isn't fair really. Special diets and individualized classes give us an advantage the other tributes couldn't truly fathom.

The training stations are identical to those back home in the Academy, which makes me miss District 2. It may not be much, but it was still home. Dee has been great. She's been more than a district escort- she's been like a mom, worrying about how much Alayna and I have been eating, how much we've been sleeping, little things like that. It's nice. She reminds me of my mom… before… before my dad was gone. She was quite never the same after that. Thinking about it makes me go crazy.

I can never sit still, which will probably keep me alive in the arena. It's what makes me a great fighter during training. Surprisingly, all of the tributes seem to be doing pretty well, considering some of them have never seen half of these weapons in their lifetimes. Often, tributes stick to what they know, what tools and weapons are used in their districts. For example, most District 4 tributes stick to tridents, since everyone there uses them to fish. But usually tributes from 4 can use whatever weapons they want, because they've used every weapon you can name since before they could say the word "fish". I'm not joking. The most victors are from 4, but nobody knows exactly why until they see the tributes in action. Every time Lucina and Salmon have fought, it's not even close. Salmon doesn't seem like the jealous type, but for some reason every time Lucina comes within ten feet of Tarpon, Salmon decides it would be a good idea to send a knife flying her way. You can't really get a good stick with these knives unless they're thrown with a lot of force. Every one of Salmon's knives stick. Lucina has consumed more green pills than everyone but Fred.

Fred is training harder than ever, but so is every other tribute. After we taught everyone how to use weapons during capture the flag, they've been practicing like careers. Good for them, bad for us. That makes them harder to kill in the arena. The problem is I really don't want to kill any of them. The other tributes are actually good people. But besides the six careers and Madsen, there's only one spot left for a victor. And Salmon has her heart set on that spot belonging to the little girl from Three, Laina. Anyone who even scratches her gets it from Salmon. Laina was sparring with that boy Fergus from Thirteen using knives and Fergus managed to cut Laina. She was fine- she didn't even need a green pill- but Fergus had to take two before he could get on his feet again.

Throughout all of training, the fifteen or so Gamemakers have been watching intently. I know that they're supposed to do that, but past victors have told me that they are usually a bit… inattentive… until they have to give out tribute scores. I remember that Ulixes told us that Gamemakers will be part of our mentor team. They must be looking to see how well their assigned tributes are performing. I wonder if they choose or if we are assigned to them. I was in the middle of sparring with Alayna when I noticed Fred in the corner, recuperating and fervently whispering to Ulixes. It seems he doesn't want to be noticed. I wonder what he's up to…

_POV: Taylor Carson, The Capitol_

It's not easy observing someone who would like nothing better than to be the cause of your death. Even though I was almost killed before stepping foot in the Training Center, I still find the careers fascinating. I find Salmon the most interesting though. I've been observing her from afar. She has great talent and beauty. It's no surprise Tarpon is in love with her. They aren't exactly shy about it either. Whether it's sneaking off behind some training equipment or showing some public displays of affection, there is no question that the two are utterly in love. It would be a shame if one of them didn't make it out of the games.

Whenever Salmon catches me staring at her, she glares back, a look of disgust crossing her face. If only I could make her change her mind. The only way to do this is to talk with her. And the only way I'll be able to do that is if we spar and I show her my skills. She stands talking to the other careers, Tarpon's arm draped around her. I approach her warily.

"Hello, Salmon." I greet politely.

"Capitol Tribute" She acknowledges me. I smile.

"Care to engage in a sparring match?" I query.

"Sure" she smiles icily. She twists out from under Tarpon's arm, giving him a disgustingly long kiss before following me over to the sparring area. I try to engage her in conversation, but she avoids holding an actual conversation. The match is regulated by one of the trainers. I grab a steel dagger from the rack next to the mat, and Salmon selects a silver one. The trainer signals the beginning of the match.

Approximately fifteen seconds later, I find myself lying flat on the mat, Salmon on top of me. She restrains my arms with her knees, pulling my hair back with one hand. The other hand is holding the her dagger to my throat.

She leans down, whispering into my ear. "Stay away you creep. Leave us alone or I'll make sure your cannon is the first to boom."


End file.
